


Together for Ever

by FreedomToWrite



Category: LevixEren - Fandom
Genre: After Life, Alpha Levi, Consensual Sex, Gang, Gang Violence, Heats, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Meeting the Dead, NO rape, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Past Child Abuse, Possessiveness, Romance, Smut, Suicidal Levi who doesn't commit suicide, consensual oral sex, fated mates, hostage, posession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomToWrite/pseuds/FreedomToWrite
Summary: Levi and Eren get together but will the relationship and them survive the upcoming gang or the war against the man or will it be their pasts break them?I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respective owners. Please do not repost or copy. All rights reserved.





	1. From Found to Rescue

Levi: 

Erwin driving, Hange in the passenger seat, me in the back. Three vans full of fellow gang members ones who served me, betas and alphas alike, round the corner before stopping outside our destination. MY door was opened by the driver. I stepped out into the light rain which the weather man predicted would later convert to a more heavier down storm.No orders were issued, the plan already having been laied out ahead of time, fellow Blue and White Satans took their places. Hange my third in command and Erwin my second in command stormed the front door along side me. Kicking the door open, we flooded into the place. We caught the rival gang, a recent one who had just moved in, the Gs off guard. Grisha Yeager, the gang leader and several other drunken enimes were ambushed at the table where poker was being played, and drinks drank. "Well well well, looks what we found here" I sneered, "shit!" the other leader claims clearly surprised to see us in his hideout. Not that it was much of a hideout. He wasn't the first to use a everyday house for his lucartive activity.His men went for guns but were so outnumbered and out gunned. I told them it was pointless."Your fools did you honestly think that we weren't gonna react" Erwin asked of the bastard.

"Did you really think you could just come in here and take over please" Hange rubbed in with a mocking laugh.

"Wait wait" the man begged just as Mike was about to tie him up. We weren't going to kill him yet nor his comrades. He knew it, they all did. We were natorious sadists (we don't get any sexual pleasure). Nothing was better than riping out teeth, pulling off finger nails. And that was just the begining. "Spare me, take my son. He's in the basement, I'm sure he will please you."

"What a loser, selling his son. Tell us what's so special about the boy Hange asks. We don't deal with human trafficking so I had to wonder how this jackasses kid was going to save him. "Not interested" I told him. 

"He's an omega" the coward stampered out, the only one still concious and standing the rest outcold, having been knocked out. Omegas were extremly rare, so rare that alphas and betas have gone their whole lives without setting eyes on one. Around me including my self, eyes widened. Murmuring ran rampet but I soon quieted the crowd, no patience to deal with there insubornation. "Nanaba go and retireve the boy" I ordered. The monster in front of me smirked, not doubt thinking he was home free, only to be knocked out concious like the rest of his crew. I gave the all clear to outside teams who were stationed out there so that no runners escaped. Reports started flooding into my from other inside groups about drugs, money and weapons they had recovered. But the words that caught my attention was the fact that Nanaba wanted me to look at something. "You have to see what hes done to this poor omega."

"What could be so bad that your about to puke?" I ask as she leads to me to what I assumed was the door leading to the boy, the basement door. We were all hardend, nothing should bother us but what I had seen so far in my 33 years of life could not of prepared me for what I would soon observe. 

Eren:

Until days ago if I was keeping time right I had yet to see another soul. Until now, I didnt recognize the man who had appeared but the minuet he had locked eyes on my chained form he rushed from the room. Hand over his mouth disgust radiating off him in waves. Not a normal reaction from my captors but then again maybe he was new. Then again no newbies would be allowed to know my presence... I didn't matter, I was confused but didnt bother moving. 

It was not until the door opended the second time and I heard voices did I bother looking up again. The man who had appeared earlier had returned again but with someone else in tow. From the light the door provided I could see two forms in the door way. " What the hell is all over the door?" I watched the short form, based off the voice I presumed was male bend and inspect said surface. I lowered my eyes knowing excatly what he would find. Scratch marks from my acts of desperation, trying to escape from the darkness my father had placed me in when I was being punished or discarded. Blood staining the wood from when my nails had been scratched gone were also present. He went as far as to make the lowest level sound proof so he would not have to listen to me cry and scream. Chaining me to the wall. 

"Damn it, he must of done it trying to get out" the figure muttered. Everytime he spoke it did somthing to my body, but only the shorters man voice caused me to... It was one of longing and hope, promises of comfort, love and warmth. His scent provide a sense of security. All of these things I had not felt since the age of five when my mother was murdered.The males scent signaled their status, both alphas. I had never been around one of my kind before only beta and alphas. I feared alphas, since almost all the ones I had come into contact with had beaten and abused me. 

"Levi....its bad" the first man muttered as the two made their way down the stairs. I didn't bother looking up. Why bother? When the two males reached the bottom, I heard a sharp inhale then a roar reberts throughout the space. I jump in my chains finally lifting my face. My eyes locked on the seconds alphas body, the small man short blacked haired man emptying his throat on a guttural bloody roar. I pressed my bloody beaten body against the wall, curling into a ball, whimpers escaping my throat. When his vocalization finally ended his silver eyes re-focused on me. "Alpha" the other male coward on the floor also, submitting. The other male took a few moments before he responded but the leather clad male never took his gaze off of mine. " Go get Hange. Now!" the other alpha rushed up the stairs nearly tripping over himself in the process. "Yes alpha." I barely noticed the underling leaving my eyes focused on the intimating male still on the same floor as me. Said alpha slowly approached me, I currled in on my self even more esspically after the recent show of anger, knowing it was going to be taken out on me. 

Levi:

Instinct screamed at me, to protect and cherish to provide and love. I knew this omega was my mate, I knew from the minuet I layed eyes on him. "Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you" I whispered gently,slowing inching closer to what can only be described as a scared,wounded, corner animal. The only difference being is that this one wouldn't fight. Hoping he would come willingly because I had no idea if he would make it much longer due to all the blood pouring from him, I hated seeing him in this condition. Emotionally, scared and in pain. Physically, bleeding, bones clearly broken, scars lining his body. Clothes soaked in blood. He only whimpered before trying to back into the wall, if he could I'm sure he would of gone through wall. "Its ok your safe, your safe" I told him. "Sssshhh. I won't hurt you."

It was at this moment that the one I had sent for appeared. "Shit, Levi. What the hell?" the beta claimed. "Let me go get the first aid kit " she shouts over her shoulder, taking off no doubt going to the outside parked traveling aids. "Someone find a damn cuff key" I said in the same mannor as her, shouting up stairs. I returned my attention to the weakly struggling figure who while he was distracted by Hanges appearance was managed to be grabbed. He was placed in my lap. "Hey, were gonna get you out here, your safe I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you" my words seemed to have done the trick, shocking the omega enough to stop his useless, energy and strength wasting movement. I wrap him in my jacket, my black leather clothing doing nothing to shield and warm. He was only dressed in a riped tee and shredded pants, not suitable for any living being.

At first contact he froze then quickly went back to fighting to get away. Before suddenly going still. Close to panicking when Hange returns, I demand the already speeding women to get a move on, esspically when I can't get any response from the boy. "Alright Levi let me see" she whispered. "You'll have to come closer. He's chained to the wall by his wrists and ankels. Do you have the key?"

"Yes" she says quietly, trying not to scare the wounded male in my lap. "Little one, trust us ok. Were gonna get you out of here. Were only here to help" she told the omega as she came towards us. But he was stone silent, frozen in my arms. "No, he didn't look this bad when I left" Hange grabs him laying him down to begin helping him. Only no with the aid of the newly turned on basement light do we see the extent of his injuries. "No, no, no." 

Eren:

Beep. Beep. Beep. That was the only sound I heard when I came to. Unsure where I was. Memories fuzzy. I could barley even lift my head. Thats how drowsy I was but I knew I better get up. No need to get on my fathers already bad side if he wanted me for something. But as it was recently not even the threat of pain was enough to get any action out of me. On my left was a IV drip with a tube connecting to my wrist, to my right a door and empty chairs. The white walls my only compaions. It took me a few moments to relieze I was not in either the basement walls or my closet like room. I jerk up or try to excpet a somthing under the covers holds me back. I cry out in pain, unable to hold back the sound. My skin pulling against some man made, unnatural and not there before things lining my skin. Before I knew it there was a stranger, a unfamiliar beta in the room. I whine and cry, not understanding, terrified out of my skin. "Stop struggling, please your going to reopen your wounds," the beta doctor a red haired female begs, as she runs around the room. Grabbing gloves, grabbing bandages and a syringe which falls to the tiled floor when down the hall a familiar roar reverberates throughout the structure. I'm surprised the noise did not shake the building. She hits the ground, clearly submiting. For a moment I wonder who but I don't have long before a black haired, white skined figure appears in the door way. Recalling him from before. A snarl was released from his throat causing both the doctor and I to cringe. I lowered my eyes in submission, I would be on the floor too if I could. Anything to keep my self out of his line of fire.The clearly angered alpha looked around the room before his eyes landed on me. He ran right to me before looking around the room. "Levi" someone called from the hallway, another female this time one with glasses and wild brown hair. "There you are..."The male standing protectively infront of me released another snarl and she lowered her self to the ground too, submitting. "Levi?"

"Please alpha calm down. Your mate was startled,he just woke up" the doctor tried to reach the alpha with her words. "Please calm down and step aside I need to check him to make sure his struggles did not reopen his injuries."

Still on edge the male growled in warning but all the same parted allowing the beta female by who slowly rose to her feet and came over. Behind the doctor the male watched us closely. Ready to interviene if nessary. Shaking I whined and whimpered not wanting to be touched, and began struggling in my bonds again. I hated to be tied down and I hated being touched. "Please calm down, your going to hurt your self."

"Levi calm down your only making things worse" the women with glasses who I recognized, said from her position on the floor. "Your scaring him, remember what Grisha said." I screamed when she reached for me, "that's not nessary" she scolds. She pulls my gown this way and that keeping me covered when she can to check my wounds. I go still at first touch. Knowing I have no choice, that only pain will come. "Eren, you need to calm down-" that's the last thing before I pass out. When I come awake for the second time I was in the same bed, in the same room. I was not alone though unlike last time, this time there was four people in the room, the three from before the two betas, the familiar alpha and another unfamilar alpha."You weren't soposed to come in here. You were just here checking up with me. I told you, that he was not up for visitation" the female doctor tells him as she rubs her forehead. Said male still looks agitated but was less angry than earlier. "Levi he's not up for visitation because of his condition. He needs rest."

"Were lucky he didn't re open any of his wounds" the crazy haired female says, sitting down in a chair near by. "Hes defently your mate, no doubt about it" the new male mutters, "normally you don't give a shit about anything" the large, tall blond made the factual statement before addressing Levi, "I can't believe they called me to remove you."

"I will allow you wait here until he re-awakens but after that I am kicking you out." I was torn between being scared, alarmed and exhausted when I gained the attention of the group. "Look Levis he awake now play nice and don't scare him again." The silver eyed male glared at her the one with glasses, "shut up shitty glasses and get the hell out." 

"Ok well leave but remember what I said " the doctor threatened."How do you plan on kicking him out?" I heard the other male ask before the door closed behind the three. "I plan on having you remove him."

"Isabel you know he can beat the hell out of anyone, theres no way I'll be able to handle Levi." The door shuts behind the three leaving me alone with the remaining male. The alpha no longer leaning against the door, legs folded over. He approached me like a person would a scared animal. Scared I was and why not, he was a stranger. A foreign male, I did not know and besides he was an alpha. And alphas and betas always beat me. But nothing hurt though. But that may be the pain medication talking. Who knows what was done to me while I was passed out cold. "I'm not going to hurt you.Its ok" he soothed gently, voice gentle. I gave him a look, "you can trust me." 

The pain was dull but moving was a no go. Unfortunately getting away was not going to happen anytime soon. Not just because of the strap over my upper body, I was too afraid to anger the alpha besides me. But when he reached for my face I turned in an attempt to avoid being hit. "Hey, don't do that" he told me. I whined, tears forming knowing what was going to come next. His eyes were full of kidness, gentelness forenign emotions to me, I met those emotions when he made me face him with gentle hands. Wide eyed I watched him."Your safe, I will never hurt you, please don't fear me." But who could blame me, he was a stranger, and everyone excluding mom abused me. Of course I was not going to like be touched, of course I would not like to be touched. But his words did soothe me. Somewhat relaxing me. He picked up on my change. "That's is, little one. There your safe now, nothing will ever hurt you again" he assured me. But he couldnt promise that. It was only a matter of time before my father found me and beat me or before one of these strangers did. It was always the same, the beatings, the punishments. I could never escape the fear and pain. I never even realized I was crying until the handsome man next to me jumped back, clearly startled."Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" I just shock my head unable to answer. I couldn't. It had been so long since I had last spoken, and besides why would he want to hear what I had to say. Levi would more than likely get angry if I even opended my mouth let alone said a word. "Please tell me, I need to know. Do I need to get the doctor?" He reached, grabbed a while device. Pressing a button. The one from earlier rushed into the room . "Whats wrong?" Her widened eyes wavering between the two of us? "Levi whats wrong?" 

"I don't know hes crying, you said he gave you pain medication. " The doctor approached us, attempting to calm the agitated alpha. "Levi he might just be emotional. Remember he's been through a lot. Not to mention waking up in a strange place with stranger" she offered up, managing to calm the irritated male somewhat."But I want to check, move." 

Levi:

No, I had not thought of that. I was to busy freaking out. A new experience, it seemed these last weeks were full of them. Eren like before froze, like a deer in headlights when she checked him. His stitches were still solid, holding tight. At least he hadn't faught with the staff this time. Nothing had reopend thankfully. "Alright, I think hes just freaking out but let me check his pain leavels..." She spoke to me before addressing Eren, "can you tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 what your pain level is? Shake yes or no, do you understand?" We were given two no. How could he not understand. Isabel seemed to have more understanding issue, contuing to question the boy on his condition." Can you count?" Another no which would help explain the first no."There was no major head tramam that would of explained the lack of....."She trailed off. I just nodded, "I know why."

"And big bro?" I pulled her outside the room as to no agitate Eren further, at her confused look I explained "I don't want Eren hearing us." She nodded, waiting for me to elaborate on my earlier statement. "His father admitted to torturing him mentally and physically. He used to beat us son for speaking."

"So its possible that's the reason he does not talk" she commented, before allowing me to continue. The two of having picked up on the little details. "He held his son hostage for 15 years. He also admitted to killing the boys mother. Why I'm not sure and I'm not sure if Eren knows. But its somthing to look into." We re-entered the room after the small discussion, Eren having been watching the door way. Clearly testing what was going on. He doesn't know who to watch. Eventually he follows my movements with his eyes. Maybe because I was closer. Maybe because I was an alpha. There was no real way to tell. 

"Hello Eren, my names Isabel, I'm your doctor but I'm also Levis sister." Eren just blinked at her, "I'm so happy to meet you. I know your not much of a talker but please let me know if their is anything I can do." Isabel showed Eren the nurse button. "Just press this if you need anything." Then she addressed me "remember your visitation conditions Levi. I will give you five afterwards I having Erwin remove you behind." With a last look the beta left . I plopped back into the seat. next to the bed. "You scared me half to death, twice in two weeks" I laughed lightly."Life with you is going to get very interesting" I told the handsome man. Who just watched me. Taking everything in before his exhaustion gets the best of him. He lets out a big yawn. Its apparent he's trying to stay awake. "Go to sleep" I order. My words futile because he quickly counting sheep. I loathed him going back into the lands of sawing logs. Only pascified by the recent developments that he was now awakened from his several week long coma. All those scars symbolized what I was, a mate who failed to protect the one person they were assigned to. Guilt suffocated me as I recalled what he had gone through: whip lashes on his back that required stitches, one of his legs before surgery was just a piece of hanging meat. The doctors think the down to the bone cut was caused by a short sword. The surgen says hes lucky he did not lose it.He had three broken ribs. The poor thing also had bullet holes in the body. While in surgery they discoved the holes ,out of 3 two holes still had the metal. 44 stab wounds although not all opended were also found, adoring his whole body. It seemed their was not one inch of skin not covered in scar or bandages.

It was hard leaving. Seeing him laying there. I just want to hold him, keep him safe. But once again I can't help him. I felt so useless. I know he doesn't like being touched but I can't resist the need to reach down and plant a kiss on forehead. "Don't leave me, please don't die" I place my head next to his. Before I know it the tears are coming and I can't seem to stop them. I clutch the bed sheet. All my emotions rushing forward, unable to be contained. "I've waited for you, I need you. You can't leave."

I would never know that he had heard me that night.

Vacating the silent room I saw the place had finally quieted down. Then again it was late a night with only a few staff working night and unable to go home yet injured or unhealthy members staying the night. However there was one man who stood out, not meeting either of the catagories above. "Erwin."

"Thank goodness you came out willingly" is all he says. Isabel standing next to him. Clearly the two had not expected me to come out the way I had. "You two are ridiculous."


	2. Ch 2: Press Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready or not here's chapter 2!

Eren:

The next time I woke up I was in the same predicament, still strapped down, terrified and tired but Hnage who I had meet before, my second doctor was sitting with me when I awoke. "Hey there sleepy head. Finally awake again I see" she greeted gently. "I have food here for you, some warm soup. Isabel said you can only have that considering your condition" Any food at the moment was going to be awesome. I was so hungry.

"Here little one" she said, "lets get you sat up" before I know the bed was moving. I grabbed the bed sides, holding on for dear life. Not understanding. "Well aren't you a frikle one" she said before she picked up the spoon diping it into the liquid before blowing on it. "Let me know if its too hot ok" I nodded. To busy eyeing the spoon to really consider her words. He gave me what I craved. The warm tomato soup was music to my belly, which rumbled in appreciation. "Not to fast" 

I was too hungry to worry about his closeness or about the possibility of being beaten, Grisha hadent feed me in atleast a week and that last "meal" was just a slice of bread if I recalled right. I had not had a decent meal in forever, not since my poor mothers death. "I know you want more, I can see it in your eyes. But its best if we wait, lets see how you handle that." Handling it ..... my response was to fall back asleep. It was hard to stay awake most of the time. My strength lasted for only brief moments of time. Mostly just long enough for me to eat. It was not until later in my stay that I was able to be awake long periods of time.

The man who had saved me constantly called and tried to see me. Every visit he was turned away by one or both of the doctors. He went without a fight but was none the less frustrated. It was not until I was moved from no visitation to only family that Levi became a new constant in my life. First was rough. I didn't like the doctors or nurses and trusted him no less. But he soon took over my feeding and changing. Feeding was on thing, being to disrtacted by the food. The latter was always rougher, he seemed to go tense. Angry and guilty when ever he changed me. Although he was allowed changing rights he was not given bathing rights. A tech came in for that. At first they had to sedate me for the actions but then when I began to relax the medication became a thing of the past. I had given them a chance to earn my trust and they proved me right. Levi was with me everyday. Often times I wondered why he was so fixated with me but never spoke on the matter and not just for lack of verbal skills. 

It was always surprising to find Levi waiting for me when awoke. Sometimes he was having a conversation on the phone or to the blond alpha, glasses wearing female or Isabel. Other times he would be doing paper work or reading. He rarely left me. Another surprise was the fact that he was so gentel and understanding with me not to mention protective. No ones been protective of me since my late mother.No ones been this antientive or caring since her. Although he would never be a replacement it was obvious he was getting somewhere deep, vacant inside me. He always dropped everything, giving me his full attention. I had no idea how much time I had spent under the care the hospital staff and Levi but not once was I mistreated. No one yelled, no one abused me. I was safe, warm. As stupidly as it sounded the whole thing was hard to handle. But was none the less was a needed change.That didn't completely take away my caution however, but Levi was beging to gain my trust, as was a couple of the medical staff.

Nightmares, they always plagued me. Waking me up in the middle of the night, crying. Sometimes they were so bad I woke up in that state on top of screaming. Normally when I awoke Levi was besides me. But when I awoke up wailing, the person I had began to trust was no where. 

Levi:

My phone, that had to be the anoying sound waking me from my peaceful slumber. A much needed one at that. Having recently stayed at the hostipal, I stayed up with my omega as much as I could even when he was sleeping himself. Grumply I answered the device. What I hear when I answer, my mate wailing and crying in the back round. "Levi its Hange" I hear foot steps and a door slambing as I rush out of bed, scrambling to get dressed. "What the hell is going on?"

"No one knows he suddently started up, I mean he had before you know that, but tonights the worse of the worse. Normally your here and able to calm him with your scent but your not here and his instincts and what ever mentallys tourturing him is back. I'm hoping you can come down and settle him down." It took little time to get decent and out of the house the ride to the hospital was not long either. But the time seemed to stretch.The place was dead, the only life the select those who had to be there, staff and patients unfit to go home. I grabbed the familiar elevator I went up everyday. I could hear him before the doors released me. When I came upon the room I ran the rest of the way. There was multiple medical staff, doctors and techs lottering around his room, useless like Hange who I found at his bedside. Shockingly he was not fighting. He was just crying his eyes out and screaming. I pushed my way to the bed where Hange was desperately trying to calm the distressed omega."Please your gonna make your self sick. You need to calm down Eren" out of the corner of her eye she watched me approach. "Shsh come on dear."

"Eren?" I had forced my self to calm down on the way there so I could go in the room clear and calm. He gave me a tear stained, snot nosed and dripping look before turning to reach for me. I never expected it. From the grasps I was not the only one. That night my mate cried on my shoulder which I could only assume was a due to a nightmare. He allowed me to sit next to him, allowed me to rub his back and hold his hand. The first time he had made a move towards one of us that was not out of fear. I was happy at the change but was still left to wonder if he was more scared of what ever caused this verses us.It was quiet a while before he calmed down. He settled down, head on my shoulder after I held him and gave him soothing words. I tucked the blankets around him. He was out of it. Probly having exhausted him self. Although in sleep he never once let go of my hand. I was left feeling a sense at peace at being able to comfort him along side a sense of change. Something major had taken place tonight but resulted in a positive, life changing change. "Levi, " Hange said right before she left. The room had since been cleared to give Eren and I space and privacy. "What do you want?"

"He'll be ok, he just needs you" I glanced at the beta before responding, " I hope they go away, his demons."

"You will fight them off, nothing will hurt him again," she smiles at me. "Levi?" she was now facing the door. "Yes Hange?"

"He's slowly healing but he needs you. Don't leave him" she exsits the room, gently shutting the door. Leaving me staring after her.

For the rest of the night I stayed besides my mate. Silently standing watch. Maybe it was just like she implied considering there was no more nightmarish instances for the rest of the night. He wakes up the next morning, gives me a shy look before his head re-occupies my shoulder. 

"Aww" Isabel cooes from the door way, "your holding hands."

"Good morning to you to" I tell her, shes giggles before returning the greeting. "You know I'm only teasing" she tells me before going to the unoccupied side of Eren. Gently shaking a half awake omega, he blinks at her before pulling away. He looks up at me whining, tugging on my arm. Clearly upset by being touched, "you know me Eren. There's no need to sick Levi on me." She half joking but the words are promptly ignored when he does the actions again then proceeds to tuck his head under my arm. "Come on brat. Let Isabel check on you." It takes some coaxing but eventually I get him to come out although its clear that he's unnerved. Maybe the nightmares effects haven't left? "Do you remember what happened last night?" she bends to his level to not seem as intimating. Seeming to do the trick he relaxes somewhat. He nods, "Eren do you feel safe around Levi?" He takes a minuet to answer. Before making a half half motion with his hands. Although it was a 50 50 answer it a huge step. "That's wonderful to hear" ,she claps excitably as she smiles at him before standing and straightening. "Why don't we get you something to eat, I bet you two are hungry."

Two kitchen staff members delivered the meals. "Isabel said you can now have solid food" I informed Eren as he took his head off my shoulder, leaving me missing the contact. He nodded. Laid before the two of us on the bedroom rolling table was two plates complied of bacon, eggs, toast and sausage. Traditional breakfast materials. You He reached for a sausage. "Hey, use a fork" did this kid not have any manners? He gave me a look. Before grabbing the utensils. Holding it the wrong way. "Your not trying to stab someone, don't you know how to hold a fork?" He looks heart broken at my words. Now he didn't want to eat despite his stomach rumbling. "Stop acting like a brat and eat the food properly." He made no attempt to follow my orders. I cut his food for him. "Here" he glanced at me when I presented the meat to him on a fork only to shook his head, looking away. Eren then begins to sob. I felt so bad now. I needed to keep in mind that my brat never had a normal life. "Please let me feed you. Comeon while its warm"

Eventually I got him to turn back around. He even allowed me to feed him after wiping his face clean of tears and snot. We had both just finished our meals before some one knocked on the door. Eren jumped. Mental note the brat does not like loud noises. 

Hange my night doctor poked her head in the door. "Can I come in?"

"If you have to" I mutter, wondering what she was doing here so early in the morning but then again maybe she hadn't gotten off yet. She takes the unwelcomed invite entering the space. "Hello there, tall stuff how are you this morning?" Eren blinked at her. Then gave her a 50 50 motion with his hand. "Ok, well I guess that's good. Here let me open the curtains I know you love looking outside." She did as promised. Eren always seemed fascinated with the basic, everyday outside senory and weather, he was known to watch for hours dispite their being a tv in the room. He rarely watches that. Which is uncommon for a kid his age.

Our days seem to follow this habit for a while as he gets healthier and healthier. "Levi Hange and I agreed that Eren was healthy enough for an increase in visitation. Now relatives and mates aren't the only ones able to visit. Your team is here now."

"That's fine I want them to meet him, it just saves me a few calls. Call Erwin as well, have him bring Arimin. Maybe having another his age will help." I look down at the sleeping omega whose once more leaning against my shoulder. I would have to wake him when more people arrived but right now I was mire concerned with how he would react to the increase in human bodies and ones he wasn't familiar with. 

"Good idea," she reached for her phone. "I do as the lord of the house bids" before historically curtsying before taking her leave. What a weird female. I thought I was home free until she poked her head back into the room, I looked up when reappeared, wondering what she could possibly want now. 

" Levi, due to lasts nights" she paused before saying "episode....were gonna let you stay past visitation hours. Isabel and I think it would be better for his health. " I nod. "Well that's all I got for you two love birds, ill send your team in. Their very excited to meet him." Petra, Ed, Gunther and Oulo entered the room and polity greeted me while watching me as I roused Eren. It took for a moment but my sleepy mate eventually came to. At first he rubed tiredly at his eyes before looking up at me, clearly questioning what was going. Just in a sleepy fashion. Until he reliezed we were not the only two in the room. Eren stared a the newcomers as he went still. Tense besides me in the bed he tugged on me, fussing lightly. "Chill their cool" "Hello Eren, let us introduce our selves" Petra the teams only beta tells Eren with a smile. "Were Levis personal team, I'm Petra" the short, red head female states, the introduction continuing down the line, "hello Eren, my names Gunther, nice to meet you" the alpha greets politly, friendly with a smile before the brown haired, medium height male alpha allows the next alpha to speak. "I'm Ed" the medium height, black haired man says. Also giving a smile. "I'm Oulo" the last greets, he doesn't smile but he's not very friendly to begin with. "This is my team, and now is yours as well. They will guard you when I'm away. Feel free to go to them for anything." Hes takes in the information thrown at him not making a single sound until I mentioned the leaving part at which he whined and went to grab me. 

"Don't take this personal he doesn't speak and apparently now doesn't like me leaving him" inform my team as they take seats. "Oh good, we thought we had ruined our first impression" the nervous female says. "Although I can't see how." The six of us are alone in the room moments before more join us. Erwin, the tall, bushy eyebrowed alpha entered the room, at his side his beta mate Arimin, the two blonds holding hands. 

"Eren this is Erwin, he's my second in command. You've already met Hange who's my third. Next to him Arimin, he's about your age and Erwins mate. Arimin also in charge of all the computer junk, info gathering and hacking" I turn from Eren to look at the beta "I would like you two to become friends."

"Of course "the energetic beta assures me. Eren nods. "I've never seen a omega before" Armin leans close to the bed, almost falling out of his recently taken seat on Erwins lap. "Your not the only one" Ed says, "something's I thought omegas were just myths or if real extinct but shows what I know. To see one, wow."

"I think we can all say that " Erwin speaks out. "Your so lucky boss to find your mate, and you even got an omega" Oulo tells me. "Arnt't they cute?" Petra cooes. "Holding hands and everything."

"Will you knock it off" Oulo starts on her. "I have no patience to hear you two bicker, if you got beef go outside" I tell them, both go quiet nodding. "Yes boss" Erens eye brow is lifted, he turns to me for answers. "They like to argue, just like a married couple" they two gape clearly insulted by the comment, "theres no need for you to witness it, no need to get stressed out."

"Don't mind them Eren, this is typical" Arimin says. Eren just nods. "You really can't talk can you" Erwin says. My mate looks away, shame coming off him. "Don't be an ass" I tell Erwin who holds his hands up, "I was just making a comment."

"It was not a nice comment" Arimin speaks to his mate, voice full of dis-approval. He rises to stand infront of him, getting in his face. Making sure to know he's serious he goes on to say: "I do not like how your speaking to my new friend." The alpha throws his hands up in surrender, apologizes. Although the act of surendering had soothed me and the smaller blond my omega still seemed put out by the comment. 

Eren:

The strangers numbers overwhelming, off putting and threatening atleast in my eyes. But Levi didn't see a threat so I assumed everything was alright. There was a lot of alphas but no one ever did anything to make me scared. They argued, talked and teased one another and even me on some occassions like I was one of them. It was so confusing. But also welcomed. The atmospheres was friendly, a vast comparison to Grishas gang environment.

"I can't believe Farlan, Hange and Isabel aren't here" Erwin eventually says to Levi, "Isabels on duty, Farlan said he would be up from what Isabel told me. He's excited to meet Eren. All Isabel and Hange do is talk about him. I would imagine the physco will be coming."

"You called" my night doctor almost as if she was summoned appeared in the door way. I jumped at the sudden appearance. "Shitty glasses look what you caused" Levi growls. "You know he's jumpy."

"I'm sorry my love." Levi growls at her giving her a warning, "Hange I don't think the boss likes you calling Eren that" Arimin advises, trying to diffuse the tension. "Lets settle down, we don't want to make Eren upset." I begin to panic, the amount of anger radiating off of Levi was alarming, I feared I would be the one it would be taken out on. I pulled my hand from him, whimpering. "This ain't good" Hange says, "calm down Levi, your only making things worse." His firey eyes flicker to me, they soften almost instantly. "Its ok, see I'm calm. I'm calm." He more worried then anything now. "Everything's ok" I shook my head, squirming in the bed, the stupid belt holding me in place. "Levi why don't you give him some space" Hange offered up tugging on the gang leader, taking her advice he lifted him self from the chair, stepping away from me.

"It just like I thought" Hange was whispering to him when the room temporarily cleared, allowing me space to calm down. "He's very sensitive" I replied agreeing with her earlier observations that she had brought to my attention, "you were right."

"If it was any other situation I would be happy that you admitted I was right but not right now, poor baby.All we can do is support him" Hange tells Levi. They turn when when a new voice asks "why is everyone waiting outside the room?" 

"Farlan" Levi greets, "Hey bro." Levi departed from my view for a moment to talk to the newcomer.

"Hey Eren you good?" Petra asks pocking her head in the room. Finally recovered, willing to test Levi I nod. Thinking I gotta be nuts to test the man, even more to want him back next to me. But he hasn't hurt me....yet. "Your ok now? Calmed down?" Levi asks. "What did I miss?" I hear the new comer ask, it sounds like Arimins filling him in. "Stay out here until I tell you, you can come in." 

Levi retakes his seat besides me but not before nuzzling my face and kneck, "I'm sorry" he tells me. I was surprised to hear that from him, I've heard stories about him, his brutality, savageness, blood thirsty personality. To hear him apologize to me a weak, unworthy omega was hard to believe. Not knowing what else to do I just blinked at him. "I just got pissed because she was calling you that" his face turned darker and darker in crimson color as he spoke. Momentarly he looked away from me before remeeting my gaze. "Your mine not hers, damn it." He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't want you to be scared of me or of anything or everyone else. And that's exactly what I caused." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Eren" I nodded at him before giving him my hand. A sign of my faith in him, a sign that I was trusting. He kisses my hand before pressing it to his cheek. "Please forgive me" he goes silent waiting for my answer. He's passed my test. I give him a smile before nodding. And he give me one. I found my self craving to see it again. Knowing I could die happy if he gave me that everyday.

He lays his head on my lap for a moment before getting up. "If its good with you I'll let the others back in. My brother just arrived, Farlan will want to meet you." I nodded. He had switched from a submissive personality to the old dominate, self opposing, confident, arrogant male one that I was used to.

Filling in with the other I met Farlan. The tannish brown haired man seemed alright. Friendly like the others. "Where are you going?" Oulo asks Petra as she gets up."Eren if you excuse me I'll be right back." She leaves, coming back with a colorful bag. "I almost forgot to give you this."

Coming around to my unoccupied side she places the bag down before taking a step back. "Its for you go ahead and open it. I hope you like it." I look at the bag then look at Levi then her, pointing to my self. "Yes its for you" Petra says shes giving him a puzzled look, "go on open it."

"You didn't have to do that" Levi tells her. "I wanted to" she replies. I fish through the thin, purple paper on top of the gift. Inside was a soft, comfy object. I drew the fuzzy blanket out of the bag lighting up at the softness of the fabric. I snuggle in the extremely, extremely comfortably soft, deep green blanket. "I think he likes it" Farlan chuckles. I drap it over my shoulders before smiling at her in thanks. "He says thanks" Levi tells her. "Your welcome Eren, I'm glad you like it."

"But why a blanket?" Gunthers asks. "Because there's nothing better when your sick then something comfortable to wrap up in a something to snuggle and cuddle", the women answers. I let out a yawn, smaking my lips. Tightening my grip around the blanket after pulling it around me more."We keeping you up Eren?" Erwin teases, "he does looks tired" Ed says the two stating the obvious. "Do you want us to leave so you can sleep?" Isabel asks, Eren shakes his head. "You look ready to fall asleep, you sure. We don't mind" Farlan tells me. 

Levi:

We could all tell he was fighting a losing battle. He yawns again. " I give him a couple minuets before he's out" Erwin says, chuckling."He can't help him self" I whisper. He yawns again. He looks at me, "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He responds with his normal communication method.

"I think maybe we should clear out" Ed advises, "yeah he looks ready to fall asleep" Gunther responds. "Shsh" Erwin whispers before pointing to Eren who was now out cold sleeping next to me, having fallen asleep with a death grip on the blanket. "Boss well take our leave" Oulo tells me. "Please tell Eren it was nice to meet him, we said good bye and we'll be back up to visit" Petra asks of me before my team departs and the rest of them depart. Not wanting to disturb the weak figure next to me, making sure not to make a peep while passing through the door.When I'm alone with my sleeping mate, I kiss his head before I too settle down. I rest my head on his lap before closing my eyes as well.

I awake a while later having no idea how long I've slept. I find Eren awake. He's running his hand through my hair which is surprisingly comforting, enjoyable. "Hey" I greet as I bush my bangs out of my eyes as I sit up. He startles, realizing I'm awake, with drawling his hand. I drape the hand back, waiting as he figures out what I want and what I want is for the move to be continued.

"How long did I sleep?" I glance at the clock, its 7:00 pm. Shit, I had slept for over 8 hours. How the hell did I manage that? I take the blanket that once was covering my shoulders off, wondering who had done that. I spend the night. Eren was not expecting the sleep over but gives him a sense of security which I am more than happy to supply. For a while we just sit together, before falling asleep we just talk, well more like I do the talking and he listens and nods. 

The next morning comes and I find Eren is awake before I come to. He's where he always is in bed. "Hey" I say, he nods in greeting seeing I'm awake. I glance over at the clock, its four in the morning. If I remembered correctly we had gone to bed around 11..... Five hours of sleep.

"Did something wake you up?" He shakes his head. Then points to me then himself. "If you asking if you did the answer is no, I have isomia." He tilts his head to the side leading me to have to explain what it means. He seems kinda sad, trying to offer me comfort by running his hands through my hair.Rising from my seat I send his hand to come lose but I needed to get a move on, to check my phone. Although its early in the morning I begin my work, grabbing my bag, going for paper work.

For the longest time Eren watches me work. I work until Isabel arrives in the morning to check Eren. I only somewhat watch as she takes his blood pressure, temperature and pain levels. I hold his head, tucking it against my chest as she draws some blood from his veins with the use of the syringe. He cries against my shirt, a lot more than necessary. Which is somewhat irratating but I put up with it. 

"So how was last night?" she asks him when all sends and done. "No nightmares?" He answers in what Hange and Isabel call Eren speak. "That's wonderful. Isn't that good news Levi?" I grunt. "I hate to ruin the moment but" Ewins standing in the door way before entering, clicking on the tv, "your gonna wanna see this."

He flips through the channels until he comes to find the one he's looking for, the news. The top story: The Blue and White Satans raid on the G's. The headliner: Gang violence leads to shocking discovery of missing person. The three of us sit in silence as we listen as the reporter speaks, "neighbors reported just this that they had a few weeks ago witnessed the violent end of the G's as one by one they were dragged from the house by the Blue and White Satans. Bags over their heads, hands bound they were lead away into vans" the women pauses for a minuet before continuing "police report that the witnessed were to afraid to speak out due to the violent tendency of both gangs, but did so in defense of a young male that was carried out by the gang leader of the raiding party. The boy was reported to be covered in blood and rag like clothing. Injured with a need for medical attention. " A picture of the G's hang out was shown on screen. "As we speak the police are looking for the young man, if anyone has any information on the situation please call....." I turn off the electronical device. 

Next to me my omega is trembling in his seat obviously nervous, unnerved. "Is alright" I tell him. He holds one hand while my other holds the new reports, data recently stolen on via the gangs hacker. "This is all they have?" Its not much just the whitness reports, back round checks on the G's gang, some of us that had been id from the reported day and notes on the investigation they did on the house. Overall not much of value. "Yeah. Arimins monitoring the police frequency as we speak. "

"What the?" Isabel starts grabbing her phone, answering the device, to a moment later hold it away from her ear when some cat-wailing erupts on the other end. "Turn on channel 9 right now!" I roll my eyes at her antics, "tell her that I say your late, Arimin and Erwin beat you to it, I already know."

"Be quiet Hange and I'll tell Levi," she turns to me holding the cell to her chest, "apparently theres more now. Turn the damn tv on!" "Breaking news! The once unabled to id young man has now been id. This rare male omage, Eren Yeager now has a reward for him for $100,000,000.00. Below is a picture based of off of witnessed statements as to what the male could potentionally look like. Eren is wanted by the Omega Protection Program, there is a reward, for any information please call....."

"Holy shit!"

Eren:

The price on my head caused, one could argue a string or domino effect of issues for my caretakers. "We've tightened security and warned everyone" Hange reported to Levi later that day. The three higherups having a meeting in my room."The police and OPP are trying to find out how to get him but Arimin has all the radio frequencies being watched as well am monitoring all security cameras along the parimeter" Erwin reported. "They wont be able to break through with out us knowing."

Levi nods agreeing with the methods they were setting into action, "good, knowify me if anything arises." 

"Your family and we protect our own" Erwin says to me, my head shots up. I never expected to hear that, never thought I would have a family again. I smile at the man, at all three of them as tears flow down my face.

"Oh come on" Erwin says exasperated, "I wasn't trying to make you cry, what I said was a good thing."

"He's not crying because hes sad, hes happy" Levi informs the male, I nod to re-enforce the words as I'm handed a tissue.

"I have confidence they won't get past our perimeter forces but just to be sure I set up teams to intercept them" Erwin advises. "If you have such confidence then why take the measures?"

"Because its never a bad idea to have a plan B in place." 

The government sieged our compound where all the members lived and some worked outside of crime. They kept us in this state for over a week until they finally backed up. It was not until three days laters after the seig they made a active move.

"Levi" he said into the phone, answering Erwin. I had been sitting up besides him in the bed watching tv when the call came in. "They breeched the wall in the southern area." Levi tells me before returning to Erwin.

"Assemble team three and two have them meet me there" He takes his hand, unlinking my fingers from mine. "I have to go." I go from being calm to frightened and sad. "I'll be right back" he tells me as I begins to sob. He kisses my cheeks before whipping away my tears, "ok, I'll be right back. I'll have my team come up" He draw away momentarly before doing just that. "Don't cry I wont be long." When they enter I have my head buried in his chest, gripping on for my life onto his clothes. "I'll be back." He prys me from him and leaves.

"Those dumb mother fuckers don't they know they ain't strong enough to beat us, I mean come on how many times have they tired to defeat us and every time they failed" Oulo says. "Dumb asses" he adds.

"They won't get pass the parimeter defenses and even if they did how would they know to come here" Gunther points out. "And even if that happens, they would have to go through us" Ed joins in the conversation. "Please, theirs no way they will get passed the boss" Petra comments. "Theres gonna be one hell of a blood bath" Oulo says. I'm barley paying attention to the conversation as I'm busy staring at the door waiting for Levi to return. "Eren you know staring at the door wont make him return any quicker" Ed tells me. "Just be happy the water works stopped and its probly only because he's ran out of water" Oulo comments only to be told by Petra to knock off the bullying. "Well I'm not the one that cried for 20 minuets straight."

"He's mentally unstable, you know that" Ed tells the other alpha putting the subject to bed. "The boss is his anchor, whats wrong with that?" Petra demands to know.

Suddently the enviroment erupts in gunfire. Gunther and Oulo hit the floor while the remaining two grab me, taking me down too. I scream, not wanting to be touched and due to the pain,shock and fear. "Sorry Eren" Ed tells me. "What the hell is going on?" Oulo calls out.

"Is everyone alright?" Gunther asks. One by one they say their fine, Ed speaking for me. "Oulo you get the door, I have the windows" Gunther orders, "Ed when its clear, you and Petra get Eren the hell out of here. Don't wait up."Another volley pierces the atmosphere. I clutch my ears. A blanket is thrown over me. "Is everyone alright in here?" Isabel runs into the room, hitting the deck as another volley rockets off. " Is everyone ok?"

 

"Were unharmed" Petra speaks up for the group, "lets get out of here, ok Eren how does that sound?" Isabel says, on the floor she crawls over to me. Grabbing my iv then wraping me in a blanket with the help of the other two. "Grab him and go we got you covered" Ed dispite a new volley going off grabs me and runs out with the other two.

The hall way is crowded, frantic people are running around like chickens with no heads. "Please put him here" a female tech tells Ed, giving him a bed as to where to place him. "Maybe you should check him, we did drag him rather harshly" Ed adivses my doctor, "you did what you had to but all the same. I wish you hadent" Isabel tells him before wheeling me away, "come, I'm taking him to the third floor. Notfy Levi" she orders over her shoulder as they follow.

Levi:

I attempted to reach the rest of my men by phone but only three out of the five were reachable. Which could mean one of two things. They had been killed in recent fray of bullets sent our way or they were alive and unable to answer. Erwin ran up to me, making his way over the walls scattered, broken remains. "Levi, you alright?" he was nursing a gash to the side, had a broken nose and a slice to the forehead which appeared to be wrapped as well at the side wound with sliced slips of pant leg. I gave the man "as ok as I can be. Same to you from the look of it."

"We've held them back for now but there's no garentee as to if they will come back with more forces" Erwin advises from besides me. Around us government bodies laid, dying or dead. "Did you find the two were missing?"

"Dead" he said it bluntly, matter of fact. I nodded, "I've issued an order to regroup where we are now. I've also called team three to back us up, they will also reinforce us with more fire power."

"Good plan" Erwin tells me. We hide as another group of enmies rush the hole. "Those mother fuckers you would think they would learn" I mutter as I fire into the incoming group dispite the bullet to my shoulder. Both hands occupied with guns, I bite my teeth as my pain levels rise. I'm forced to fight with only one eye, the other one swollen with black. They fire back narrowing missing us. "Well aren't we in a shit hole" I mutter as I reload, Erwin comments next to me, "Arimin expects me to come home theirs no way in hell I'm not."

"Eren too" we both chuckle. "Well we better clean up this mess" I begin refiring. "You and your cleaning habits" he teases. "Shut up."

"Erwin Levi behind you" a voice calls from our back, its Nannbe .The alpha arrives with the fresh team and a few members from the already on site teams. "Hey, man. I see your back early" Erwin greets as the man comes to his left, hiding behind the same wreckage. Others take up similar, close by postions. "Yeah, the mission ended early" previously him and Mike,Hanges alpha mate were sent to retive some goods that we sold and weren't fully paid for. "The money still in the car as well as the goods we were to busy rushing to your aid to worry about it."

"I rather lose that stuff then my life" Erwin responds. We were cutting down the second volley of officals. Although they had higher numbers we had more fire power. "Arimin told me if I don't came back safe he's gonna make me sleep on the couch."

"Wheres Mike?" I shout over the loud sounds of guns killings. "He went to evacuate any near by then he said he's gonna go reinforce the hostipal" Nannbe answers, having to shout also.

When quiet fills the enviroment around us we take assement of our health. Thankfuly no one had been lost. "There falling back" Nannabe points at the official crowd who is just like he said were retreating.

"Most of them are OPP" Erwin says kicking a dead body when its over. "That's what confusing to me, what would the OPP want with us, they only deal with omegas. Not gangs."

"That's just it" Erwin begins, "Levi has an omega mate."

"What!?" 

After were relieved the other injured and I piled into available cars, heading to get medical attention. "Arimin is not going to be happy" Erwin complained from the passenger seat. "I still can't get over that the boss has a mate" Nannabe mutters as he drives us back, as he's the only one who doesn't have an injury that impacts sight. "Why's its so hard bout believing that?" Erwin asks him, "its not that he has one, everyone does but I thought male omegas were well you know excint."

 

"Yeah that's the common thought on the matter" Erwin replies. "How was Eren today, Levi? He doing any better?"

"He's improving slowly but he's none to happy about me leaving."

"I recommend cleaning up before either of you go see them" Nannabe offers up some advice before saying, "no reason to scare them half to death." He pulls into the parking lot, we get out. The place is practically dead inside the waiting room but behind two sets of double door there's life. There's several staff members waiting to patch us up.

Farlan meets up with me on my way to Erens new room on the third floor. He gives me a clean pair of clothes and an update on what went down at the hostipal as he was incharge of guarding it when we had occurances like this. 

"All top floors including Eren's were evacuated and brought down stairs. No injuries. No one made it this far. There's no damage to the building."

"Good wheres Mike?"

"Well now that everythings calmed down, he said he was going to track a interesting smell" he rubs the back of his head, "creepy man." I repeat interesting smell, something inching at my mind but it takes a minuet for me to grasp what the words ment. I don't bother buttoning my new shirt before heading to Eren.

I open the door to find both Molbolt and Hange restraining the weird alpha by the ear. "Leave him be, jeeze. Just because he has an interesting smell doesn't mean you have to keep sniffing him" Hange is complaining standing over the alpha, lose hand on her hip. "Your creeping him out, please stop" Molbolt asks of Mike, "you haven't made a very good first impression."

I take my eyes off the trio to find Erens postion in the room. Hes in bed again, looking like he's ready to freak out. His eyes lock on my, after which he reaches for me. "I'm back" he lets me hug him at which he burries his head back in its vacant spot. He's shaking terribly. It doesn't appear he'll let me go anytime soon. "You ok?" Shaking his head he tugs on me tighter.

I hiss as he accidently nuzzles my shoulder wound. He whimpers before pulling away from me. "Oi, I'm fine you didn't hurt me" I re-tuck him back against me. "What happended while I was gone?"

"Nothing much boss, now that every things calmed down" Oulo answers, "well except Eren being freaked out by Mike-sama."

"He was sniffing Eren who may I mention always smells interesting and good. Keep that in mind, dove" Hange offers words to both Mike and I. Once more tugging on his ear, he says nothing but keeps his eyes on Eren. "He was practically ontop of him before we pulled him off" Molbolt tells her, "you just wasn't here for it."

"What!" I snarl, Eren tenses in my arms sensing my mood change. I turn to comfront the newly returned ganga member whose eyes are wideing at my not so normal reaction. Never before have I've been possessive, maybe go as far to say I've never been this aggressive or so quick on mood changes. "Hes mine" I snarl advancing on the male. 

When the red clears from my mind I find my self in the back of a vehical. My hands are handcuffed and my cuff key that I keep strapped to the back of my leg is gone. "What the fuck?" I growl out in annoyance at the situation. "Oi, you ok now big bro?" Farlans looking at me from outside of the car, knocking on the window. "What the hell?" I ask, he props the door open, "you back to normal?"

"The fuck you talking about?" I ask as he opens the right backdoor and uncuffs me. "You kind went ape shit in the hostipal , you nearly killed Mike, I've never seen you like that man." His words begin to bring back memories and I feel my self darken, "where is he?"

"Oi don't make us have to that again" he asks , "do what?" I growl as I get out of the car and begin to walk back towards the building. "Don't tell you don't remember fighting with us?"

"The fucker deserved everything."

"Um...You didn't just get in a fight with him but with me and Hange as well" hes rubbing the back of his head, "your never like this, having a mates changed you."

"I attacked you?"

"You went for Mike and it took all three of us to take you down plus a sedative. You nearly won too." I notice he has a swollen lips, several cuts. " Not only did you nearly kill us but now Eren's.....worse."

He had not been exagerting when he said my omega had relapsed, he screamed and cried when I entered the room, he practically hyperventaled almost fainting before Hange and Isabel tugged me out of the room.

I was sure Eren knew I was a ganster but as Hange elaborated seeing me go after Mike had wipped clean all an any progress I had once had with the omega. I sat outside, in the sitting area on the floor head in my hands, resting on my knees. I was alone for the time being. Allowing me much needed head space, peace and quiet to think. 

Eren:

"You've haven't eaten anything since yester" Isabel was speaking to me but it was going out one ear and in the other. "Normally you love eating, why don't you eat?" I had barley glanced at the meal that had been placed infront of me. I was hugrey but had no appatite. "Eren?" I contuined to stare out the window.

"Isabel your needed in-" a tech walked into the room after knocking, being bid to enter. "He's been like that since late last night."

" He didn't eat last night?"

"No, normally he's interested but now-"

"He hasn't touched any of the days meals" Isabel presents her own discovery, "he needs to keep his strength up, he'll weaken at this rate."

"What should we do?"

"Call the phsycialst, tell him to come to room 3205" the tech leaves with a yes doctor. Isabel pulls up a seat next to me, I give her a small glance before looking back at the outside world. "Eren?" I ignore her, "you should eat, you know why?" she pauses before answering her own question "because this way you can go outside, you would like that wouldn't you? "

She had grabed my attention, "aww that got your attention. Well if you don't eat you don't get stronger, and you don't get to go outside. So what do you say, lets some food in you."

I'm not in the mood to eat, I'm too sad. But if it means I get to feel the sun on my skin soon then that is what I will do.

A few days ago the metal doctor had come in and elvauated me. He was now talking with Levi and Isabel, "he's emotion sensitive as in he's able to sense the mood of a person outside of sensing it through scents. He's extremely sensive to anothers mood. He has depression, anxiety and fear being touched which is probly due to his abuse." The beta doctor pauses before the topic is changed. "I don't have the anyxiety medication, its hard to find and extremely expensive. I've asked Hange-sama to get it for him. She has more resources in that department then me. But other than that I able to give you everything else." He goes over dosage before bidding us a good day.

"That sound good to you Eren? Lets get you some medicine" Isabel takes a couple of the pills out of their containers handing those and a glace filled with water to me. I set them down. "Eren?" I point to the window. "I don't understand." I point until they begin to guess. "You want a bird?"

"Tree?"

"Sunset?"

"This is redicualas" levi mutters from this poston of leaning against the wall near the entrence to the room. I whimper, "shs you ok, see hes not in here, he'll stay out there. Promise, right Levi?" He promises

The questioning begins again, I throw my hands in the air, essaperated, frustrated. I pull the blanket over my head as tears of frustration begin to drip.


	3. Chapter 3: Power Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get going shall we? I present chapter 3.

Eren:

"Hes so happy that he can look at the window. He'll stay there for hours" Isabel was telling someone, from the scent it was Levi but he wasn't allowed in the room. "He also loves the fact he no longer has a belt across his skin, but we really didn't have a choice" Isabel finishes. 

"By the way we've discovered his favorite foods are desert, mac and cheese and chicken nuggets" she sounded like she was making fun of me. I turned to glare at her. Sticking my tounge out. She laughs before reciprocating.

I return my attention back to the window. Blocking out the other two. Waiting, barley moving as to not startle the mother bird who had just returned. In her mouth was a worm, gross to many humans I watched her feed her babies before flying off again. The barley feathered young protested and begged at her departure.

"Hi Eren!!!" I jump as a high pitched voice interuputs my peacefull, bird watching. The jump is painful but not so much as when I land on the floor after falling out of the chair. "Hange you ass!" I hear Levi growl as the three rush to my side.

I'm crying but not just out of the white searing pain, Levis too close for my liking. By the door he's fine but otherwise."Levi your making things worse back off" Isabel orders, between her and Hange there able to get my struggling body into the bed. "Here Eren, pain medication" Isables forces a tube of the stuff down the iv. It takes a moment or two to activate but soon I'm relaxing.

"Its been a few says since you know what, you think he would of gotten over it" Ed was saying to the other members of team Levi and Levi him self who was leaning near the door way." Rome was not built over night, it will need time" Gunther offers. I tune out whats said next, watching the mother bird make trips to feed her young. Her love and care reminds me of my mother and its comforting.

The peace of scene ends when I watch a cat climb up the tree. I can feel my eyes widen, I know what it wants and I don't like it. I lean out of the chair and bang on the window, growling. While the babies are unknowing of the threat. "Eren?" Levis now has his attention focused on me as do the others. "What's wrong?" Petra asks.

I watch the cat scale the branch the nest is on. I bang and growl again. I point to the window, repeatly. "What? We don't understand" Petra tells me. I don't notice Levi approaching until he's on me, he opens the window. I grab the nest, close enough to the building I'm able to grab it before the cat lunges. "Eren, you gotta be kidding me all that for a few birds" Oulo complains as the others approach, "you should of let the cat have them."

I place them in my lap just as the cat jumps into the room, making a go at the young flyers. I put them over my head to get them out of the way but Levi grabs the terristic feline before he can touch me. "Oulo get this filthy thing out of here" the cat is struggling in his scruffed grip. "Um boss I'm allergic" Oulo who always so quick to bully has now been brought down by a cat, who is making him back way, sneezing. "Well then you better be quick."

I can still hear his sneezing even after his back disspeared into the hallway. "At least he didn't bit his tounge" Gunther snickers."You just wanted to save them, that's sweet of you" Petra praises, "boss your mates a big softy." I lower the young who are carrying on like nothing occurred, oblvious to the world. "Here Eren, look here" I look up from checking them to see her with a phone aimed at me. "Smile" I smile then she lowers it. "Ill text this to you boss" she shows us two pictures of me with the birds. 

I lean to place them back on the branch. I tug on Levis shirt end which gains me his attention, I give him a big smile and he returns one. Petra's camera clicks again, "I'm keeping this" she mutters. "Delet that" Levi orders. "No way" she runs out of the room.

Levi:

Moments ago I had been fitfully sleeping in a uncomfortable chair by the hospital room entrance, now I was face to face with two of my gang members. "Oh hi, boss. We didnt think you'd be here" one of them greeted. 

I narrowed my eyes at the cool headed alpha, his friend was clearly eager for some reason. They were the two of the few males who tried to unvitily visit my mate and both the dumb asses still had not gotten the message through their thick heads. "You are not welcomed here" I begin only only to be interupted. "Aww but we just wanted to meet him" the other says, acting innocent. 

Somthings off about these two and I can tell right of the bat. The firsts giving off an nervous ordar while the other is lieing through his teeth. I dont know why their here but I can guess. "He's healing, meeting him will have to wait."

"That's not fair, your team, Erwin-sama and Arimin get to visit why not the rest of us?" The second demands. "They were invited, you are not" I answer bluntly. "Alright we get the message" the first alpha answers, smartly he backs off. "Lets go" he touches the arm other other male alpha who unlike his partner is agitated, hes radating it off in waves. "I'm not taking no for answer" he snarls at me. 

I narrow my eyes at the agressive male, besides that my facial features do not change. "Your not? Sure you dont want to reconsider, you might end up regretting it later." He swings at me with a loud demand to give him the omega. I side step the punch. It flies right by my head. I kick the tall males feet out from under him. I step on his throat so he can't move. His tries to throw my off but I'm stronger and he just frails. I look to his commrade "you gonna get stupid?" He shakes his head, puts his hands in the air. "Good for you. Now tell me what you two are really after." He takes in my words taking his sweet damn time thinking about it. "Your trying my patience " I warn. "My niceness is thin, you better get started." I point my gun at his head. He gulps. 

"Were after the omega.." he stampers. "Well no dip shit" I poke him in the head with the end of the killing machine. He gulps again, "were after the money but he" he points to his pinned commrad was planing on sleeping with the slut." 

My dark side takes over, the last thing I remember is them screaming as I lunge at them. When I come to I'm kneeing next to Erens bed, head on my mates lap, said body part being stroked.

 

Although reluctant to move, I glance and take in the room, theres no one but us inside but theirs blood all over the room, and the bed. The doors open and I can hear voices outside. "Eren don't move" Oulo was pokes his head in the door way before looking at someone over his shoulder. "You four better be pepared I can't take Levi on my own" I placed the voice being owned by Erwin. "Eren seems to have calmed him down" Ed looks in the room as he offers up the info. "Erens defenseless, and if he losses like I've been told as much as I hate to say it he maybe be a casualty. " I growl at his words, I'm agitated and I jump up prepared for another fight. There's a light tug on my arm, I freeze. Hesitantly I turn to see Eren looking at me, his weak fingers still holding my selve.

"Eren-?" My aggression is gone, now I'm nervious almost scard. I haden't thought about him witnessing what occured last night, now I'm hoping he didn't. I dont want him to be afraid of me any longer.He smiles before giving a light tug and patting his lap. Slowly I return back to my formerly occupied spot.

 

He goes back to the stroking but this time I move freely. Those at the door are watching, "Eren are you ok?" Erwin asks, analyzing the situation eyes calculating. Eren nods. "Please tell me we don't have to sedate you" my second in command begs me. "I have a date tonight and I don't want to take another black eye with me. "

"Go away " I order but does he listen? No. "He seems civilized" I hear him say. "Civilized, I'll show you civilized" I threaten although I made no move to act on it. I wasn't about to leave the loving touch. "Ok, ok no need for that" the man puts his hands up in the hallway. "We have fresh clothes for you, the techs say you can take a shower here if you want but he has to change rooms and get washed as well. Ill send in one of the male techs" I don't like that idea although I'm not stupid and know that that's has been going on but right now I'm un able to stand the notion. I storm to the door making my opion known, grabbing Erwin by the shirt collar when he gets smart, snickering. "Ok ok you win, let go your getting dried blood everywhere" the taller alpha complains. "You four gonna get smart?" My team adimently shakes their heads, and although he wasn't asked the tech does as well.

"Were getting showers, clean the room while were in there" I order before re-entering the blood spatter wall. Eren whose along with his bed is also covered, is watching me. It surprised me to no end that he even in the bloody state I was in he welcomed me with a smile every time. He motioned to his lap. "Five more minuets then were getting clean." Although the sentence was blunt and I sounded reluctant I was far from it.

We stayed for over the time limit I had said but neither of us minded. Reluctantly I withdrew, "time to get clean."

I began stripping, taking off my ruined beyond repair clothes off. When I look up Erens face is a deep crimson, hands covering his eyes. "My mates shy" I chuckle before heading towards him in only my boxers. "Lets go" I pick him up carefully distpite his sprised yelp. I place him in the shower chair. "I know the tech have been washing you with towels but that wont cut it and no mate of mine is going to be washed by anyone else but me and those petty towels wont work" he still refusing to look at me even after I forced his hands away. I lean over him, beginning to undo the ties in the back. "Your bandades will have to be changed afterwards, good thing shitty glasses was smart enough to give you water proof stiches." Not only water proof but they would dissolve over time so Eren would never have to have them remove.

He holds the fabric to him self when all ties are loose. Blush filling his face. "Eren were mates theres no need to be shy" I notice he looks confused at my words and that confuses me because how could he not know?

I take away the material, reveling the luscious skin that my mate possessed. Carefully I begin peeling his bandages from his wounded body. I force my anger and regret down when his wounds are reveled.

When he's bare of everything except his boxers I start the water. Luscious steam fills the room, I pick up my shaking mate but not before I strip him as well. Although he tries to keep his boxers on I force them from his skin, I try not to look at his body, I don't wanna creep my jumpy, not liking to be touched omega. I kick the chair into the small shower stall which can barley fit the two of us.

We love the warm water, soon he's relaxing although he does try to hide.

The waters shut off, when we come out dressed and clean the rooms cleaning is still under way. "Boss, we have a bed out here, were gonna take him to another room" the tech informs me. "Wheres my nut of a sister?"

"She and doctor Hange are off duty today."

"I told the hostipal I wanted to be kept informed " the beta gulps and Erens watching my closy. "I apologize, I will remind the staff on hand."

And what the hell do you five want?" I reference the five following us as Erens pushed to the a couple doors down. "Well, Erwin-sama contacted us this morning and said you two needed help" Petra was clearly trying to come up with the right way to phrase her answer. "We've never seen you like that before" Gunther says rubbing his kneck. "You weren't your normal self."

"Hange-sama was saying there's mythes about this kinda thing" Ed adds. "She was telling us boss about these old stories from times passed about omegas and alphas who are destined mates like the two of you. " I've heard of this term. Its said everyone has their other half weither it be of any dynamic. You know instically know upon first glance that its fate. This is different then a whats called a fake mate where you breed, mate and marry someone not fated to you. 

Erwin and his beta were destined as well as Hange love triangle. Which was rare in its self. People have gone their whole lives without meeting their fated sigficant others. 

"She was saying she discovered this story while researching. She found others but they were of female omegas so maybe that's why she did not mention the others" Ed concluded. "She was saying that they meet during the witch trials, in America." Gunther adds to the story, "the omega had been accused of being a witch, sentenced to death by fire. And just before the flames were to reach him a male described by witnesses was rescued by a red eyed alpha. With unparrile strength he ripped off his bindings, saving the dying omega. Then he slaughtered the whole town."

"Geeze" Oulo says, "that's dark" Petra claims " but he never hurt any of the kids though" Ed claims. "That's only because the omega begged his mate to spare them" Gunther finshes the tail we settle into the new room. As Erens rebandaged by another doctor. "Anything else?" I ask, having not heard the tail my self. "Nothing noteworthy" Gunther answers. "Besides they had a happy ending."

"We'll leave you to rest" Oulo begins to tell us right before Eren begins to sob. "Eren, baby whats wrong?" Petra asks. He motions to the blankets. Its takes some surades skills before I get it. "Your blanket?" He nods before holding his hand out for it. He looks so excited to get it back. "Its being washed, I don't have it" his hand dropped so does his face."You'll get it back once its clean" he looks so sad, begining to sob once more. "This is your fault Levi you deal with it" the not so morning Erwin is beging to show. "Fuck off."

"Goodnight" Erwin leaves, waving bye over his shoulder. "Do you want us to stay?" Oulo asks, "we don't mind" Ed adds. "No go home, get some sleep. I'll deal with the brat."

They bid us goodnight and follow Erwins steps leaving the room, leaving me to deal with my sad omega. "Come on its not worth crying over, you'll get it back later" I sit on the bed next to him, wiping away his tears. "I promise you'll get it back, ok?" It takes a minuet but he calms enough to nod.

"Look you can see the birds from here" I point to the window, he blinks before providing me with a tiny smile. "Its been a wild night. Lets get some sleep love" tucking him into bed, I tell him one last thing before I turn the lights out. "Thank you for trusting me and letting me back in" I plant one kiss on his cheek before the lights go out.

We sleep in the next morning. Erens doesn't wake up until around noon. He's so cute when he wakes up, rubbing his eyes and wiggling his nose. He digs into his mid day breakfast. The day go by normally and life finally seems to have calmed down.

"Are you sure its ok that you left Eren?" Hange was asking me, Mike, Nannabe and I were returning from a job. " I was only gone a week and a half. I'm sure he fine." Isabel had been giving me up dates on my omega who unkown to the three in the car was none to happy I had left. "She said she had a surprise for him, which is kinda alarming though" I added. "Well we only have an hour so, you'll be reunited soon" Mike tells me.

"He'll be able to go home soon right?" Nannabe asks. "Next week is the earliest he can be released."

"You must be happy with that" the beta tells me. "Yeah."

"You know you, ever since you found your mate you started talking more. Never heard so many words from you" Mike teases but its true. "Shut up."

They drop me off at the hostipal. Staff informs me that Erens outside which puzzles me until I arrive in the small outdoor patient park on the inside buildings parameter. Surnded by trees and numerous other species of vegataion I found my sister, a tech and my happy mate. The tech was pushing him around, Eren was eager to touch everything the grass, leaves, branches and bark. I watched him for a while before I was spotted by Isabel. "Hey big-bro, how are you?"

"Fine" I mutter distracted, watching Eren. "So you think he liked my surprise? It was a good distraction from him missing you." I hum in response not once taking my eyes from my omega who has yet to notice me. "How did the job go?"

"Fine" I answer. "Nothing special." She nods. "Oi Eren, look whose back" she calls over to him taking his attention away from the scenery and placing it on my newly arrived form. His face lights up when he spots me and adamantly demands through pointing that he is brought to me. Demandly he demands to be picked up. Cuddling right up to me when he get what he wants. "Hi, yes I missed you too" I rub his back and nuzzle his cheek right back.

"Lets leave them be" the staff leave me to spend alone time with Eren. Its along time before we turn it, getting dark before I finally get him inside. I'm way to vauranable to his persuasive tatics. I told him five minuets around 5 so he could grab dinner it wasn't until four hours later due to his puppy dog look and the happiness he was radiating off of being outside.

 

He was still whinning when we returned to the room which was occupied by Hange and Mobolt. "I just get on and look what I have to deal with a missing omega. Levis going to kill me" Hange said. "Although it wont be pretty I guess we should notify Levi" she sighed before reaching for her phone. "I cant believe Isabel- sama didn't notify anyone he was MIA" Molbolt speaks out, "that's just careless" Hange comments.

I shake my head at the two who are still unaware were behind them. My phone goes off and the two jump. Both jump before slowly turning around. "Oi neanderthals he ain't missing hes right here as you can see."

I set my former MIA omega in his bed before addressing the two. "I cant believe you really didn't now he was with me."

"Blame Isabel we didn't know" Hange throws her hands in the air, essasperated. "She didn't say shit about nothing before she left" she claims. "Ok, ok, calm down love" Molbolt tells his crazed mate, "all that matters now is that he's found, clealy he's safe and unarmed."

"You think I can't protect him?" I growl at Molbolt who is quick to stamper out a no.

Eren:

After the tension disperses Molbolt brings me my late dinner which I'm eager and quick to dig into. Levis a slower eater nor does he eat as much, allowing me to finish his left overs. I fall asleep no to long afterwards.

I wake up and for the most part we spend the day outside. This curclimum is contunied until I'm allowed to leave the hostipal the next week.

Right now Levi and Molbolt were going through the paperwork needed to release me. "Ill go turn this into Isabel, she'll be in to talk to you in a minuet " he supplies us. Which she does. "Look who gets to leave" she sing songs when she enters. "Now here's just a few reminders to follow when home: no extensive activities, bandages need to be changed everyday and no tub soaking. As for medication" she glances down at the paper work before contuing "now his depressant medication is one pill in the morning and at night. His pain is as needed but a max of seven pills a day."

"That's it?"

"Yup" she says looking over the paper work one more time before giving Levi a copy. "Lets get you out of here" Isabel says as the two help me into a weel chair. "Alrightly little brother here we are" were at two glass double doors in front of me is a 2018 black mersades, shining in the afternoon light. Levi and her help me into a car which I assume was Levis. Isabel sees us off, waving until were outta of sight.

I'm in the passenger seat, window down. Loving the feel of the wind blowing in my face. I watch our surroundings fly bye. I had not been in a car since I was younger. 

We passed inameidate objects and people. Clearly I was an object of fascination as people pointed, stared and talked as we drove by. "This is all our territory" Levi told me. "We have our own small community here, almost all of us lived on our land, all part of the gang". I never realized he was so powerful or that his gang was. "Don't lean to far out your gonna fall out or get slapped by something." It made me put my head back in the vehical.

The alpha in the drivers seat drives us to a large, mansion like, sized house. The large brick house was outlined by a kept yard and metal fence. A man who could only be described as a gardener opended the gate. "Welcome home masters" the young man greets as we drive by. Before closing the gate. Parking in the half circle driveway, he gets outta the car. While he comes over to get me, I take in my surroundings.

The vegation is immaculate, clearly well managed, trimed to perfection, theirs no dirt outta place. Levi opens my door and takes me into his welcoming arms. "Do you like?" he asks me motioning to the outside of the house. Through motions I asked him if it was his, which he told me it was. I can feel my eyes widen and even more so when we enter. The first thing that grabs my attention is the line of well groomed, well dressed, maids and butlers. They bow and greet us. 

"They work in the house, cleaning, cooking. Feel free to be demanding although I know you wont be. Lets go see the rest of the house" he leads me through the deep red walls. The living room is extensive with black leather couches with a wide screen tv, and a soft looking white carpet. The dinning room has a deep red wooden table, combined with a white table clothe and a settled table of china. The red walls contuing throughout the house. Theres two double doors leading to a large backyard area just as macuilate as the rest of the house. There was library filled with books, a kitchen was filled with stainless steel appliances, marble counter tops and marble tiles and black cuports and a down stairs bathroom with a white sink and tolet. The red walls not only flowed through the down stairs but upstairs as well . There was Levis office with a red desk and book shelve but other wise the room was bare. There were guest bedrooms and a gym. The last room I was showed was the bed room, "here is where well sleep" Levi introduced as we entered the room, the white carpet matched those in the hall and the other bed rooms only the gym was the area on the second floor with hardwood.

Inside was a double king sized bed with a black set and red wooden bed case. There was a small sitting area near all the windowed wall. The red wood theme followed onto the coffee table as did the black leather theme for the two chairs. Across from the bed on the other side of the two closets that Levi tells me were two separate walk ins was another wide screen tv. The other side of the mechanical device was a large bathroom.

In the bathroom the red walls ended their was almost a completely mirror wall, past was a pristine white toilet and large walk in bath tub. Towels were neatly folded on the sink and bath tub.

"Do you like?" he asks me for the second time that day. I nod although I liked the house I had to admit I was a little overwhelmed. "How about some lunch then a walk?"

Lunch consisted of chicken and green beens in a stew mixed with rice, carrots and other vegies. Back in the wheel chair he pushes me to the front door. We leave the house behind heading down the side walks.

You would never know it was a gang ran neighborhood. People were mowing lawns, washing cars, their were families playing and walking. I gained a large amount of attention. People came over to talk to us, some just stared.

I will never forget the childrens faces. Quiet a few rushed over to see who and what I was. "Mommy who is that?" A small girl asked as her blond form stood besides her mothers, her green eyes were lite up with curiosity just like many other standbyers. Many bi-passed their parents and came right up to me. "Who are you?"," What are you?", "Are you sick?", "your very pretty" were thrown my way by the youngsters.

I gave them a smile, sometimes chuckling at their antics, their words. One little one came right up to, more than 1 and held out his hands. I lifted the child, placing the toddler on my lap, gaining a big smile from the little guy. His parents were mortified. "O my I'm so sorry Levi-sama, Eren-sama. Come here-"

"I don't think you need to worry" Levi told her watching us like the others as the child bablied and made noses at me, imitating speech. I would nod, and pat his head giving him a smile at his attempts. His tiny hands held a toy which the youngster was eager to present to me. He even allowed me to play with it. He would clap, squeak and giggle throughout which was all beyond cute.

"Alright Eren its getting late give him back" Levi told me after a while. I didn't want the children to leave I was having fun playing with them. "You can come back and visit anytime " one of the mothers told me, "I'm sure I can speak for all the families" she looked to the other parents who were quick to agree. The toddler and other little ones weren't happy about it but eventually the crowd split up and headed our own way. I could still remembers the toddlers screams when I put him on the floor, he then demanded to be put back on my lap. Trying to get back on but his parents picked him up themselves before he could.

"Say goodbye" he waved even as he cried as Levi pushed me back the way we came. I waved until we were outta sight. "The children are really taken with you" Levi commented. "He wanted to come home with you, you could say that for the rest as well."

Levi opened the large gate and pushed me on the path then through the door. "Masters dinner ready" a butler informed us. "Would you like to eat now or would you prefer to eat later?" Levi told him now.

I was to say the least off, almost uncomfortable when I was placed at the table next to Levi who was at the head. When under Grishas control I had not been allowed to eat at the table instead on the floor, often time lacking plates and untsiles. Eventually I lost the knowledge of using such things which Levi already knew and it appeared I was going to be humiliated again.

A thick steak and poatas had been placed sided with a salade infront of me , on either side was a glass of water, a tea and utensils.

The tea was delicious and I was quick to drink it down. The cup was refilled by a waiting butler. "Here Eren " Levi got my attention, "watch" through demostation he showed me how to hold a fork and knife.

All I did was attempt to hold, merly picking them up before the memories flooded in of what was drilled into me. I dropped the metal. Clinging loudly at the table.

"Eren?"Levi was watching me closely. "What's wrong?" Lifting him self from the seat he came over to see what was wrong, "why are you crying? There's nothing to be afraid of" Lips trembling I meet his worried eyes. He bent down next to me, "whats wrong?"

I'm shaking, a meal shouldn't be scary, my life shouldn't be filled with fear and agony. But it was. 

I hear Levi dismiss the servernts. "Come here" he pulls out my seat, before picking me up. In his chair now, I'm on his lap. He kisses away my leaking water.

"There now, calm down. Your safe, your home" he comforts. "I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me." I shake my head, Grisha never allowed me to speak. I haden't said a word in countless years. I had forgotten how. I just shake again before burying my head into his shoulder. 

 

Levi:

I had no idea why we were in the situation we were in but I did my best to disfuse the situation. I got him to calm down before feeding him.

After the meal I take my tired mate up to bed. "How about a shower then off to bed?" I ask my omega who has a head on my shoulder. If I hadnet felt the nod I would of thought he had fallen asleep.

He falls asleep through dressing, just adding to his cuteness. He was quiet surprised to find me next to him in bed the next morning. I kiss his cheek after being told good morning. I roll off the warm, comfrotable materal gracefully landing on my feet before getting dressed. I dress Eren who seems to be in deep thought. And he stays this way well past breakfast. "I'm going out for a minuet to....take care of something I'm having Arimin come and stay with you. The two of you can hang" I tell him.

I leave the beta to deal with my crying mate whose has it in his head that I am going with but its better that he doesn't. My busness takes a few hours so I don't get home to late afternoon. I find the two sitting on the living room floor, "what are you two doing?" I ask casuing the two to jump. "Oh boss its you, you scard us" Arimin tells me. I lift my eye brow. I then focus on my mate. I greet him with a kiss on the cheek. I rub my head against his. "Did you eat?"

"Yes we had lunch" Arimin tells me, Eren nods. "What are you two doing?" I know there watching tv, there eyes were glued to it when I arrived which is how I was able to ambush them. "We found a American cartoon, its called Scooby Doo. Eren really likes it."

"I'll leave you to it" I do as said, before grabbing a shower. I take the opertunity of peace and quiet for some much needed space.

A knock on my door grabs my attention. "Who is it?"

"Farlan" he opens the door after I tell him he can come in. "Hey" he greets and I reply with the same. "Don't tell me you forgot were having dinner" hes joking, who could forget when we do this everyweek on Friday. "Arimins heading home said he's gotta get dinner ready for Erwin. Eren and him hung out today" I reply with a yes gaining a nod from my brother. "Isabl and him are down there and I don't know about you but I think its to quiet, I think we should get down there."

"Well you didn't burn the house down" he teases the two when we join with them on the lower floor. "Were just going to ignore you" Isabel claims, folding her arms over her chest. But its fun and games. Her claim is put out the window when Eren holds his arms out to me. "Oh isn't that sweet?" Isabel cooes, grabing her cheeks. 

Dinner comes and goes. Before we settle down for the evening I tell Eren were going to the mall tomorrow. I decided it was high time to get Eren some of his own things and he was getting whatever he wanted.

The moment we steped out of the car at the mall, people knew who had arrived on scene. Some scattered others stood in fear while others pointed and whispered. Out of the car I made sure everyone was in postion, my team had their backs to us and the car. In a cirlce they covered us from every angel as i got the weel chair out and situated for Eren. We pushed our way past onlookers giving out warning snarls and shoves to those who werent smart enough to move or were to slow. Eren seemed to be taking everything in, holding my hand tightly. Especially when people realized what dynamic he was from. "Omg is that an omega!?"

"I've never seen one before" someone else whispers. "Look at that" another claims pointing a finger at our entwined hands. "Oh my don't tell me that poor boy is mated to that beast." I barley give them a glance, not fazed by the words they spit out. Eren, clearly has no idea how to handle the words being thrown our way as he looks to me for answers."Ignore them you two they aren't worth noticing" Oulo advises. I'm so used to it, not that it would bother me if I wasn't. I watch Petra advances on several female whisperes who scatter and scream, "it's one of them, some one help! Get them away from us!!!"

"Get back here you bitches" she snarls, the normally sweet women doing a 360 from sweet to vicous in a matter of seconds. "Don't freak Eren everything's ok" Hange tries but his eyes returns to me, "its ok Eren. Trust in us. Don't watch or look at them they are beneath you."

"Trust me" my mate lickes his lips, a nervous habit before nodding. "Lets us know if you see anything that catches your interest Eren" Arimin says, Erwin had invited him along so that the two could bond and because he thought Eren having a freind his age would help. Now the beta was trailing along on the inside of the circle next to his mate. 

"Were going into this one" I deem heading to an expensive store that I often frequented. The high end clotheing store manger rushed over when we were spotted as I had dealings with him in the past. Besides most of the other staff were too busy cowering or gossping amoust their selves one ever had the balls to whisper "you think we can get him away from them. I could use the money." I called to the beta male, "you can go ahead and try, see where it get you, you bastard."

I turn to the manager, "I want clothing for him" I signaled to Eren. "Now make it happen." He nods before leading us to several racks and displays. He was trying to keep his eyes off of Eren, it was obvious. "What kind of fashion sir?"

"What do you like Eren" I ask. He was too distracted by our surroundings to take notice of me, so I end up repeating the question again. The second time around he takes in my words then points to himself. I understand whats being implied, "you can have what ever you want, go ahead and pick" I tell him as I pushed him through ilses. While we stroll, looking at the merchandise, the manager returns with pants for Eren, handing them to Hange who takes them. "Do you like these?" the women asks my omega." I see the fitting room" Arimin says. "We don't need a fitting room."

"But how is he going to try them on?" Arimin asks. "I dont want to push him" I glance down at Eren. He's still weak, I'm not even sure todays outing was a good idea. Arinim opens his mouth to say more but is quickly shushed by Erwin. "You have his pain medication?" I look at Hange. "Yeah." 

"He folds" Hange says taking a displeasing shirt from Eren. "I wonder if he cleans, Levi" I roll my eyes at her reference to what her and Erwin calls my freaky cleaning obsession. Eren nodds incidating he can. "Aww he's perfect for you Levi."

"Be quiet shit for brains before you blow out our eardrums off " I order at her squeeling. Everyone nearby has their ears covered. "Sir?" I turn, seeing the manager outside the ring of security. I wave him in and my team lets him through. Arms full of clothes he hands me several different suits. "I went off the stlye and fabric he chose earlier. These should fit him" he says as he presents them to me. He shows me a serveral suits. "Ill take three of the black ones, no other colors" I say considering Eren in his what Hange called Eren communication said that those were fine. We leave the store with three suits.

After we grabbed him some informal clotheing I snuck away to grab some personal preferences. "Where did you disapear too?" Hange askes when we meet back up. "No where " I answer before retaking Erens shaking hand. "I'm right here" lips shaking he looks up at me. I rub his fingers which are laced with mine. Hes shaking and sobbing but atleast hes not crying hard or hyperventilating."I just needed to grab something." He indicates that he should of gone with. "Maybe next time" I tell him looking away, remembering what I had grabbed, lacy panties, lingeries and plain regular underwear.

"Why are you blushing Levi?"

"Fuck off" I say to Erwin and Hange who both have smirks on thier faces. "Where to now?" Arimin asks. "You up for more shoping Eren?" Erwin asks. I glance down at the omega."Eren whats wrong?" He rubs his leg whinning, "Ewrin take, Arimin take" Hange shoves the bags that she had been caryying into the males arms before bending to Erens level. "Here take this" she puts a pill in his clutched hand before handing him a bottle of water. "If you were hurting you should of told us."

"Better?" The medication took a few minuets but when it did the tension and pain left Eren's body. "Never and I mean never wait to tell us your suffering Eren, do you understand?"He nods before hesitantly reaching to take my hand, "I'm not mad at you we just looking out for you" I reinforce my words with a kiss to the forehead. "Do you want contuine? We can go home if you want" 

Eren:

I was having fun, despite being stared and pointed at. I signal I wanna go on, we do, going into several more stores. Whatever catches my eyes, whatever I like Levi hands to me, no matter how much or what it is he gives to me including a teddy bear I saw at a toy store in the window. It was just like the one my father had burt, one my mother had given to me as a child. I clutched it my chest, eyes catching on somthing in a store window. It was two puppies. Jumping and playing with one another.

I let Levi know I wanna go in, and we enter. Barking , meows and other animal sounds greet us. "Hello," an elderly man says comming to see if we needed help. "Just looking but well let you know if we do" Hange says. This older getleman wasn't like others we had come into contact with he wasnt afraid of Levi and his group, nor did he stand, point or stare.

I motion back to the window. I watch the two play from my seat. "I think he likes " Arimin says. I nod and point. "No. Their disgusting, mutts get mud every where, they lick them selves, their slobber........" he broke off as he watched my face fall. He bites his lips before muttering something I don't catch."Oulo."

"Yes sir."

"Go get the store clerk."

"Yes sir" I lift my head as the man returns, "we'll take those two" he says. "Yes, let me get them out for you." I jump in my seat, smile plastered on my face.Only that was never a good idea and it hurt. "I hope your happy" Levi tells me. I look down feeling guilty, excitement washed away. "Oh Eren I didn't mean it." Trying to take back his harsh words. "As long as you're happy I can deal with it."

I ruined it. He looks so sad now. I pinched my nose, "come on little one, lets go look at collars." Another wrong thing to say, his hand lunges for his throat where at one point his own collar was. His eyes are wide from the memories, clearlly recalling his totrious past. "Ok ok no collar understood, I promise no collars." He breaks down and we shield him from onlookers. "Nice going Levi" Erwin says as we attempt to calm him.

"Shut it" I bit out when addressing Ewrwin before addressing Eren "please Eren calm down" he's full out sobbing at this point in time. In the end I end up taking him out of the chair, cradling him despite his weak struggles.

"Eren, Eren what am I going to do with you?" I ask as I hold him to me tightly, rubbing his head. He clutches at me shirt as he lightly sobs, hiccuping in my ears. "You know I didn't mean it." I whisper to him gently as he contuies to calm.

"Its obvious we need to really think about our words" Erwin advise. "Erwin what did they do to him?" Arimin asked, whispering to his mate who only shook his head.

"Do you want them in boxes?" the shopkeeper asks. "Umm...No, that probly not a good idea. We'll just hold them" Petra tells the man, she takes on and hands Oulo the other whose quick to complian about the wiggly, licking mutt. 

Eren:

]I remain in Levis arms, he walks down the mall hall. We had just sat down at a large table in the food court when everything it happened."What does everyone want-" Petra's words are cut off by shouting. "OPP! Nobody move!" 

"Blue and White Satans put your hands in the air, and hand over the omega."

We're surrounded."Put your hands in the air." Levi sets me down on the floor behind the now turned over table before standing tall next to his men. "Hold them" Petra says to me as she hands me the leashes leading to my new pets harnesses. I nodd. "Hand over the omega" an officer shouts.

"Like hell I'm handing him to you mother fuckers" Levi bits out."Under the Omega protection act we demand you hand him over." This is the second time they tired to get a hold of me and I cant understand why the government would concerned with me. There meet with a similar response."Hand over the omega and put your hands in the air. Last warning!" I don't even see Levi move before I know it he has planted a knife in one of the speakers throat, the guy falling to the floor. I scream.

It was while before silence rings throughout the space. I had my eyes closed when I was approached. I shirked when touched. "Eren, Eren its me Hange. Are you alright?" The kind women was courched over me. She had blood splattered on her in numerous places. Shaking I gave her a no. I heard Levi and Erwin giving out orders, "Erwin get the wounded to Hange."

"We need back up" I heard the blond response, "for all we know there could be more of those fuckers outside."

"I know who the hell do you think I'm calling?" Retaking my attention she asked me. "Are you injured?" I shook a no, looking frantically around. Bodies were scattered everywhere, heads filled with bullets, several nifes protruded from bodies mostly throats and chests. But none of our men had layed next to them deathly still. Which was a relief. But all the same I had to close my eyes unable to look. Trying not to get sick.

"Whos injured?" Hange called out once done checking on me, "take care of Eren. He's more important" Petra said, I open my eyes as she and Oulo, supporting the women with his arm around her as she clutched at a bullet wound to her side. I gasped. No I was not more important they were nuts. "Petra get over here" Hange orders. "I've already checked on him, he's fine......"

"Thank goodness, I'm not sure Levi would of been able to handle it" she bits out as shes lowered next to me. I look around for Levi, worried hes hit. My heart pains me greatly at the thought but before i could communicate with anyone one Petra says to me "Eren, it's ok, don't freak out."

"Levi, what do you guys think I am a cattle dog, get over here and get the wound looked at," she barks out at the mafia boss. I panic when I hear that. "Stop trying to act tough around Eren."

"I am not....." he starts as he comes into my view, coming round the table. My hands fly to my face when I see the state he is in. He has at least four holes in him, all pouring blood out everywhere. Seeing me, he ignores Hange and comes to my side. "Don't freak out" he begins but stops short when I put my hands trying to stop the blood flow where I could.

He seemed surprised by my movements. However, our little moment was interupted by Hange, who triped Levi with a slick foot sweep. On his back on the floor, he swears before attempting to get up."Stay down Levi, let me..."

"Fine get it over with" Levi mutters out, surrendering to her whims. "Hey Eren, Levis a big baby why don't you hold his hand" Hange jokes out. "Fuck off you bat shit crazed lunatic" Levi growls at her. She clapps her hand, "aww why thank you." She clearly stumped Levi and it wasn't only him baffled, so was I. But joking or not I need so sort of connection with Levi, I grab his hand, I go as far as to snuggle up to him on the floor. "Oi, your gonna get dirty" Levi starts until I rub my check against his. He goes silent but leans into my carass before saying "fine do what you want."

As Hange starts operating on him, pulling out the lead balls more gunfire eruptes. Arimin and I jumped but the others seemed unfazed. "Backup has arrived" Erwin said. "You were right Arimin" he continues, "their were men outside." When Hange gets the first bullet out, Levi winces and squeezes my hand. I rub the sweat off of his head as he pants out. "First one gone, three to go" Hange encourages. "Your lucky your old one didn't open, heaven knows it should of by now considering you don't listen. You were told to take things easy, no picking him up, no fighting, ect...We could of handled it without you." 

"It's about time, they got here. We have men down" Oulo said. "Boss! Team Levi! Eren! Arimin! Erwin! Hange! " several voices call. "In the food court" Ed calls from his position, he and Gunther had made a ring of turned over tables around those unable or to wounded to fight.

15 gang members rush into the room, splitting off to search the space while others rushed to our air space. "Erwin, where is the boss?" one alphas asks. "He's down" the alpha nods. "Status report."

"Yes! Ofcourse, current were fending off OPP. Were winning having ambushed them when we arrived. "

"Good" Erwin says, "we've pinned them against the building but have men on the inside firing from the inside the mall so they have nowhere to go."

"Good idea" Arimin says adding himself to the conversation, he then goes into details with the new commer. "Number two" Hange mutters out. Levi jerks. I rub my face into his kneck, trying to give him some sort of comfort as he fights with the pain.

"Erwin, we need to get outta here" Hange says.

"I know" the second responds to the third. "They managed to injure a member of team Levi? And the boss?" the newcomer asks face lined with shock.

"Eren" Levi whispered when our hands came unattached to one another when Erwin picked him up. He had passed out a while back but was now awake. "He's right here Levi" the second said. "Hange will get him."

"No I can carry him" he tried to get out of Erwins arms but was to weak. "Don't touch him nutcase."

"Calm down Levi" the women said. "Here Eren, I won't hurt you, you know me" I gave her an wide eyed look, shaking no. "Please Eren, come on we need to get out of here. And I'm not, were not leaving you here."

Levi:

I awoke to find myself in a hospital bed. Isabel was besides me checking on the tube and device connections that connect to my body. "Isabel" I croaked out, mouth and throat desert dry. "Levi" she exclaimed wiping around to face me. "What happened?" 

Sipping the liquid gratefully, she gave me the lowdown. "When backup arrived you had passed out from blood loss, but Erwin lead the gang out of that shit hole. You, Petra and a few other gang members were wounded in the fray."

"Eren?"

"Chill big bro, he's safe and uninjured."

"Where is he?"

"Don't you mean why is he not here? To answer that he and the boys should be here any minute now. Erens been visiting you everyday since, but he's not very happy with me right now because I make your team take him home so that he can rest. When all he pretty much wants is you.It's been hard on him, you not being around...."

I reached for my cell phone which layed on the bed side table. I dialed Eds number, on the first ring it was answered. "Hello? Boss is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" I heard an excited squeal in the background which almost pierced my ears. I knew who it was. "Put Eren on" I ignored all the questions being thrown my way, only wanting to converse with Eren, "here take it, Levi wants to talk to you Eren" I heard the man say.

I knew when he had the communication device because he immediately began whining. "I'm alright, I'll see you in a few minutes when you get here ok? Don't cry."

I couldn't wait to see his smiling face. When he arrived with the men Eren couldn't wait to get to me. "Hello Boss" Oulo said politely after weeling Eren over who was practically jumping in his seat. "Hi" I told him rubbing his head. He grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers . "I'm right here."

"Feeww now maybe he'll calm down" Gunther says as the three third weelers left the room. "As I said before the brat needs to learn he can't be with Levi all the time" I heard Olou comment on his way out. I pick up said brat before laying him carefully next to me. The move pulled on my stitches and hurt but did not deter me in the least bit.

I settled his head on my arm. His big green eyes locked on my face. "I really missed you" I whispered kissing his head. "I'm sorry I know your not a big fan of being touched but I need to hold you." He gave me a smile before kissing my check, snuggling into me. "We need to do this more often" I told him. "Hmm" I took that as a me too but who could be sure with him.

"Aww look at those two" some on screeched which woke the two of us. Hange was staring at the bottom of the bed, smile plastered on her face. Jumping up and down in her excitment. "What the hell you bat shit?"

"You two are so cute" she pointed to us, tucked under the blanket, practically wrapped around one another. "What's all the yelling for?" Isabel asked from the hall. "Their snuggling!"

"Quiet being so loud, you know this is a hostipal" the other woman scolded as she walked in the door, "lookie." Hange got Isabel going in a matter of seconds. "I get to plan the wedding" Isabel claimed, "aww no fair, I wanted dibs." We watched the two happly bicker. Eren looked at me with sleepy eyes before laying back down on my shoulder. "If you two are finished then get the hell out, and if your not then still get out."

"Aww don't be like that big bro" Isabel said. "I want a picture" the batty women next to her said.

"But first things first, you two aren't naked under there are you?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Not bothering to reply I merely reached for my gun. Both eyes widened, "don't shoot in here, damn it Levi " Hange exclaims, I lined up the shoot and was just about to pull the trigger out of anger and embarrassment when Eren took the weapon from me. He carefully put the safety back on before laying it down.

All three of us watched the scene go down. "Did he just unarm him?" Hange asks shock plainly plastered on her face. Both her and Isabel shared a look, "never thought I see the day..." I give Eren a weird look before shaking my head. "I cant believe you" I tell him but i was only messing with him. "Levi I just thought of something.." Isabel said, getting serious. "What do you want now? Can't you see were sleeping?" I motion to me and Eren, she rolls her eyes. For this once I let it slide. "How did he get in bed with you?"

"How do you think? I picked him up" she slaps her forehead, before rasing her voice at me "damnit Levi!"

"It's about fucking time you let me go home" I said to the nurses and doctors six days as I walked to the exit despite the rule that parents are pushed out via weelchair. "Oh stop being as tough ass" Isabel said to me as she walked besides me and Erwin, "Can't you play nice?" she askes me. "No." It was a plain, simple, straight forward answer. Isabel didn't go all the way with us due to being called away.

"Where is Eren?" I asked Erwin."Eren, this Eren that, that's all we hear now a days" Erwin teased. I rolled my eyes at him. "Arimin, this Arimin that" I mimicked. We glared at each other as we existed. "I knew we should not of let the two walk out together" I heard Hange say when the two of us come out wrestling. My healing body did not stop either of us from going at it. I had just pinned eyes brows, when someone pulled on my ear, "hey! What the fuck?" I looked up to see Eren, doing the pulling. I stop moving. " let go Arimin." Clearly I'm not the only one in this situation.

"No can do Erwin, now come you two ruffins" the beta said. I let the taller man go, "ok, ok let go" I say still bent over, ear still being disciplined. Eren pulled me to him, face to face. He went as far as to wiggle his finger in my face. I lifted my brows at him, clearly shocked at his nerve.

Eren:

"Their too busy fighting each other to even say hi, the nerve" Arimin said hands on his slim hips as the two wreslted on the ground just outside the doors leading to the medical facility. "We should probly stop them."

"Oh let them go at it" Oulo said leaning up against the door to the black chevy. I agreed with Arimin, but how?..........Bingo, I looked for an opening. When Levi pinned the taller man I took the opportunity to grab his ear, just like was done to me when I was a pup when I got in trouble my mother would do this. He seemed more surprised than anything but then again the goal wasn't to hurt him.

Finally having his attention I pulled him to me with a light tug. His face said everything, he never expected this. "You got a good idea there" Arimin said copying the move on his own mate. "Ok, ok let go" he said as I pulled him closer, faces practically touching. I wiggled his finger at him cleary saying with non-verbal movements "bad".

"Alright you win, let go." I let go, and he stood up straight, only now I realized the comomption being produced by onlookers. Hange was rolling on the ground laughing, Ed was trying to hide his own laughs and gunther was leaning over the car laughing, Oulo looked indifferent.

"Lookie, lookie! The big bad gang leader Levi is being told by his mate. The only thing funnier would be him in the corner.....Put him a corner Eren" she cried between laughs."Haha" Levi said sarcastically.

"Now behave Erwin" Arimin orders poocking the taller blond in the chest after letting him go. "You two are mean" eyebrows claimed. "That will teach you to act like children. Don't you two have enough violence in your lives without fighting each other? And especially right outside a hospital moments after our boss was released. I'm sure I can speak for Eren when saying neither of you took that into consideration." I tugged on levis shirt sleeve gaining his attention before he could retort. "What do you want?" I lifted an eyebrow before looking away, annoyed with him. "What's going on out here?" Isabel asked coming to check on the group. "I was sure you would be gone by now."

"Will you dumb asses shut the hell up? It was not funny." Levi said ignoring his sister. "Well tell you later" Gunther assures her when he finally gained enough control rubbing his chest, "my chest hurts."

"Your gonna be hurting a lot more if you don't knock your shit off."

"Eren he's being mean" Hange cried still rolling on the floor. "Shut up shit for brains or I will leave you here" Levi threatended. I went as far as to call Isabel over and using Arimins voice tattled on the two. She dragged Levi back inside and checked him back over. She released him for a second time but not before renfocing her earlier orders: no work, only rest. No picking me up..... Which we both seemed unhappy with but was understanable.

Although, moody towards me he still allowed me to snuggle up to him in the car. 

We were greeted by the dogs who jumped and barked their heads off in greating. Levi put his hands to his ears. "Some one shut them the hell up" Levi ordered. I reached down to pet them and they eventually quieted but not before sniffing Levi. "If they slober on me..." he started. But when I looked up at his disgusted face he went quiet. I knew he wouldn't hurt them.

Disobeying what Isabel had told him he picked me up and brought me his bedroom. I only shook my head at him, his response being "your not my mother."

Levi kicked the door closed then set me carefully on the bed. Before getting above me. "How long I've waited to get you in this bed. And now I cant even ravish you, can't give you pleasure because of our stupid wounds. " He looked disappointed. Sighing he rolled off of me he settling in the bed next to me. "Today is just not my day" he says to me staring up at the ceiling. He pulles me closer, "you got me laughed at by my employees" he says before flicking in my nose. I wrinkle it in reaction, as he turns on his side to face me."You know Eren before you I never thought I could be happy again." I waited for him to continue, holding my breath not understanding what the normal dominate, neutral, private man was trying to say. "You lite up the dark sky like a beacon and I couldn't help but want to keep your light and you. Now all I want is you by my side and if your not then..... I become concerned, worried, irritated and agitated until you return." Levi cupped my check after throwing one of his legs over me. "Don't leave me ever" he says words going from soft and gentle to threatening and deadly. "I wouldn't be able to take it do you understand?" I smile at his red face before reaching and lightly running my fingers against his face. He shuttered at my touch, eyes closing "promise..." I nodded, and he gave me a smile, which I selfishly like to think is only for me. "Forgive me but I have to kiss you" he whispered before leaning above me again. I watched as Levi closed his eyes, lowering his face to me.

Levi stole my first kiss in the next moment. His soft lips that spat out harsh words and kind one alike pressed against mine, at first my eyes were open but soon closed as pleasure flowed from the spot our bodies were touching.

Levi:

Lifting my head I ended the kiss, lightly panting. Under me Eren had his eyes closed, and I could not resist going back down for another. I did this several times. Eren worked his fingers into my hair holding me to his as I ravished his sweetlips. They tasted of male, submission and chocolate. I could easily get addicted.

When we separated his eyes were glazed hands still in my hair. "Don't look at my like that, if it wasn't for our wounds I would already be inside of you." It was easy to tell he had no idea what I meant but I didn't bother to explaining my words to him. "I can't wait for that day" I could just imagine it, him naked underneath me, covered in sweat,panting. Nipples hard and wet from my suckling, slick that only him and his discipline could produce running down his legs which I would spread and then lick up all the escaping liquid. He would be delicious. I would suck him off a couple of times before entering his seeping, hot entrance ......

I groaned and covered my face. My pants were hard, tented. "I'll be right back" I went to get off the bed but Eren grabbed my arm stopping me. "Eren, I really need to take care of this." he grabs the back of my head, dragging me down to kiss him. His body feeding on the pheromones I was producing. "Mmmhh" I moan into the kiss. Coming over him once more. 

Taking my belt off I opened my pants, pushing them and my white boxers off my hips. I should be ashamed at my behavior, I really should be but I just couldn't resist the need to ejaculate. One hand next to his head, the other on my hard 11 inch cock. I wish it wasn't my hand engulfing and stroking it but all that would come in time.I pull back away from Eren, "I'm sorry love but I can't resist anymore."

It takes him a minute to realize what I am referring to but when he does his eyes go wide, face getting deeper in color if that was possible. "God you have me so hard."

Precome drips down and onto him but neither of us seem to mind too engrossed. I begin to pant and shutter. I jerk when a hand, soft, gentel and hesitant joins mine. I open my grey eyes to see Erens hand join mine. But jerk away when I jerk. "Eren" I moan, taking his hand and placing it back on my dick. "Please it feels so good. "I grab his hand and force it back to my cock, "let me show you what I like" I show him how tight I like to be gripped, and how fast I like to be stroked. "There just like that baby boy" I praise. "God you make me feel so good" I tell him. But I wasn't a complete selfish bastard. "Eren" he took his eyes off of my swollen red cock to meet my gaze, I lean down whispering against his lips, "let me pleasure you, I want to touch you."

Licking his lips he slowly noodds. I take his hands off of me and they fall on his own accord behind his head.Carefully I begin to undress him mindful of his current state. Knowing full well neither of us were in the proper state for these activities.

I undo his jeans and slowly for the show, the pleasure and because of his bodies condition. In his boxers I see that I'm not the only one turned on. Now with the jeans not blocking the scent anymore, the smell of slick pelted the room. I inhaled the scent, taking it deep where I could never forget it. He whines, squirming. "Shsh" I cooe out.

The moment is momentarily shattered when I see the bandages covering his body. I shutter. Cold runs through my veins freezing. I'm about to pull back when Eren grabs my head, locking our lips together. My eyes are wide as I take in the unexpected move, but it reignites my fire.

Lips still locked I gently pull off his undergarment. His boxers land somewhere in the room but like the other clothes on the floor unlike normally are of no concern. "I have to touch, Eren. I can't stand it." I pull back to look at him, eyes torn between his erection and the slick flowing onto the sheets underneath him.

I throw off both our top coverings, landing whos knows where. I begin to lightly pinch his nipples which pucker at my ambitions. He jerks when I attach my lips to one, that's when he begins to cry out.The nub hardens even more in my mouth under my adminstations. Its sweet like a berry. I switch to the other one and give it the same treatment. He gripes my head to hold me to him all the while and protests when I let go. "All in good time" I tell him in a raspy voice. I lick down his body sticking to skin not bandaged. "God your hot as sin" I whisper against his belly botton. "Eren, can I put my mouth on you?" Fist in his mouth he nodds eagarly.

Eren:

As we continued more pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall into place the bond slowly being fulfilled. The pleasure nothing I've ever felt before. This was my first sexual encounter and like my first kiss was taken by Levi and I was glad to give him both.

Levis scent filled the room with domience and seduction fuiling my hardening errection. "Eren, I have a question." Seriously he wanted to have a conversation right now?"Tell me with all honesty I am your first?" It takes me a minute to respond that's how long gone I was. But when I do it's a little too late, he's pissed, angry beyond belief. But right now I'm not afraid. I more interested in getting him to touch me some more. I reach for him again when he bites out, "who, who the fuck touched you?! I will kill them!" Tired of it, impatient I sit up, spread my legs the best I can and pull him in between them, it was instinctual.I force his hand to my body and brazenly grab him. He jolts at my touch, "hmmm."

I lock out lips together again and he pushes his tounge against my lips. I gasp and he forces the appendiage into my mouth tasting every inch. "Eren" he moans against me, as he comes back over me. I want to tell him hes the first but I have no clue how to communicate this to him. "Let go, for just a minuet " he orders. But I dont want too so he takes my hand away by force, "I don't want to cum yet." Come what does he mean?

"Umm all the slick going to waste, can't have that now can we?" he lickes his lips eyesing the liquid spilling out of my ass. He bends down, unexpectedly licking the head of my private parts. I cry out and do so again when I feel something prod at my entrance. I bit my lip. "Shsh, I'll be gentle. Sh, its just my finger."

Levi with the aid of what's coming out of my ass slowly inserts the tips of his finger. He deepthroats me as he begins to move the solo finger, deeper and deeper. I feel full, the feeling weird but not negative nor unwelcome. "Hmm you cock tastes good but I cant resist that smell." Pulling at my fingers locked in his hair he pulls his head off of what he called a cock. "Now onto the main meal....." he lifts my good leg over his shoulders before watching the disappearing and reappearing finger come and leave my rear.

"I could come just from this" he mumbled out before leaning forward and licking my entrance. I jolt and cry out. He never stopped licking up all the free flowing juices. Levi moans against me never stopping his administrations.

Levi re-inserts his finger into me, "look at you swallowing me whole and begging for more" he whispers in my ear. Eyes closed I moan. I can taste myself on my lips when Levi kisses me next. Levi inserted another finger into me and then another and another. "Good boy, thats right take me in....." He begins thrusting those fingers sending shocks through me. I clutched at his hair as we shared breaths. I watched him watch his fingers.

I screamed even harder when he hit a particular sensitive spot. "There it is" he smirked at me as he hit it one time after another. Once more he went down on me. With my cock in his mouth and his fingers in my rear the pleasure kept building until something scary began to form becoming bigger and bigger.

"Let it come Eren," Levi tells me as if sensing my fear. He hit the spot one more time and that was all it took for me soure. I screamed as white flew from my flesh. Levi swallowed every drop. He even licked his lips.

Levi:

My lips tasted salty and somewhat bitter."You taste delicious" I tell him. He has a hand over his face, breaths harsh and short. He's clearly exhausted. But I can't help myself. Although I prefer his touch I make myself cum. 

The little minx next to me dipped his finger into it then while I watched,he watched me as he licked it. I groaned.We fell asleep next to one another, tired from our late night activites and our wounds.

Next to me Eren snuggled closer to me and I began to think that I was losing it, hearing things. I could of sworn I heard someone knocking. I closed my eyes only to be woken up again by the same sound. "What the hell?" I growled out, besides me Eren sturrs lightly. "Who the hell is it?" I bark out now wide awake. "Sorry for-" Erwin says as he enters only to stop dead in his tracks when he sees the state we're in. "The fuck Erwin" I snarl going to my gun but not before covering up Eren. His face says it all, he shuts the door right before I start shooting.

The bang causes Eren to wake up, he abruptly sits up. He looks around clearly startled. I pat his head, " go back to sleep, I have some....problems....interruptions to take care of...." Out of bed I throw on a pair of pants. Before exiting the bedroom, closing the door behind me. "Erwin your a dead man!"

As I stormed through the mansion, maids and butlers scattered clearly trying to avoid gaining my wrath. I followed voices finding him at the door, "Levis is not in a good mood" he was telling other arrivies. I corner him at the front door. "Bad mood, oh you think?" I ask him. He gulps, "your normally up " he began to stamper out. " I knocked."

"I ordered you to announce yourself not enter!"

"Put the gun down boss" Gunther speaks, trying to get me to calm down. "I didnt fucking die, nor did I put you in charge." He cringes and goes silent. "So he went into our room, just because you like your space doesn't mean we all can't play nice" Hange intervenes, trying to break up the tension.

"Go get Eren, he can calm Levi down " Ed offers. "No, don't!" Erwin tells them as Hange goes for the stairs. I point a gun at her head. She looks at the gun, then me then Erwin. "Why not?"

Erwin bits his tongue after I switch the safty off, "I dare you." Her wheels moving then her face lights up, "oh thats why, Levi and Eren were having a moment and you interrupted." She claps her hands jumping up and down in excitement, then waggs her finger at me, "you should know better."

"Whats going on?" Isabel asks as she and farlan walk through the door," why do you have a gun pointed at your third and second in command?"

"Dont ask" Gunther advises. "I need to wash my eyes and brain out" Erwin murmurs. I point the gun back at him " why bother, I can put you out right now."

"What's his problem?" Farlan ask, "Erwin walked in on Eren and Levi" Petra says. "Eww, TMI" Isabel says sticking her tounge out like a child who had to eat something they didn't want to.

"Brother go back to your mate, you know he does not do good when your not near" Farlan advises putting his hand on my shoulder. "Only after I kill him." I toss the gun aside and punch the large blond in the face.

Eren:

He had run out with a gun in hand now he returned with that and two bloody fists. "What?" he asks as I eye him. Hes in a sour mood. I threw my hands in the air in surrender. What crawled up his ass? He storms into the bathroom.I sit there thinking and come to only one conclusion, I wasn't good enough last night. The thought was sobering. "Look, I'm sorry Eren I shouldn't have yelled at you" he calls out from the bathroom.

"Oi Eren whats wrong?" I looked up at him after opening my eyes, him leaning over my body. I just shook my head. "I'm not mad at you."

Eventually he convinces me to try to communicate what was wrong. It takes a few minutes before he gets the meaning. "Let me get this straight you think you did not satisfy me last night?......Well then let me reassure you that is not the case." He smirks then plants his lips on mine.And I know theirs gonna be another repeat of last nights activities. And I cant wait.

"What took you so long?" Farlan asks as we join him and the others at the table for breakfast. After a goodmorning and a good morning wave back we settled down to eat. "I have a feeling we don't wanna know" Isabel replied, "and for goodness sakes Levi does he have to sit on your lap?"

"Fuck off" was his reply, "and besides he likes my lap." Which was true. I snuggled further into his kneck as if providing evidence for his worlds. "He looks tired" Farlan says. "No body say a word" Ed advises hand in his face as he leans on the table only to be glared at by Levi. 

You know Eren you staring at the door doesnt make the food come any faster" Farlan tells me. I want to retort I really do but lack words to do so and its so frustrating so I do the only thing I can do: ignore Farlan. I go back to door stalking.

Sure enough plates filter in on silver platters moments later, filled with eggs, bacon, sasuage, toast and potatoes. I clap happy as their delivered. "Oi Eren calm down" Levi tells me, "oh him he likes this everyday" Gunther informs. "He really likes food."

"You should see how much he can eat" Ed offers up. "Yeah. I dont know where he puts it, he hasn't gained very little weight." Isabel says,hand in her elbow. I nodded at her posture, and she takes it off. "He should be around 70 pounds more at least."

"With all seriousness, what are we doing today? Gunther asks. Levi tells them and its not what I like. I begin to fuss."Come on Eren, thats not needed" Levi tells me.

"Your his anchor and comfort"Hange tells Levi. "When you left he cried so much he made himself sick. He wouldn't eat, barely slept. To say the least it was bad." I lift my head from his shoulder momentary. Teasenly Levi tells me "you are a spolid brat" I nod. "Um, Eren. Your not supposed to agree with him" Farlan says tells, slightly lauphing. Although its all fun and game but I can feel Levis guilt. Trying to offer some comfort I kiss his cheek. It threw him off guard, he clearly didn't expect it. "Aww" Hange cooes. "Look at the love birds. Who has a camera?"

"With all seriousness though, I would like to start teaching Eren today but that will have to wait after therapy" Hange says. "While your at it teach how to talk" Oulo comments. "It's about time he learned I'm sick of the nodding."

"He does need to learn" Levis agrees. I cling to him, "Oulo is right you need to learn you also need to learn I cant be with you 24/7." The older man brights up at the praise and I glare at him. 

"Jeepers come on now, Levi will be back later Eren. Let him go" Ed tells me as I cling to Levi. "What did I tell you two moments ago, Levi you can't pick him up" Isabel scolds.

"Eren, you know you cant come" but I only indicate with finger movements that I was going with. "Oh no your not." I nodded that yes I was. He pinched his forehead. "No and I mean no. Your gonna stay here with Hange and Isabel and do some school work." I kissed his check again, "your a suck up" he mumbles before whispering in my ear " I have a feeling you are going to do this every time you want something." I nodded eagerly, that was a good idea. "When did he become so touchy?" Farlan whispers, "doesn't matter, what does matter is that it's working" Oulo points out. Sure enough Levis resolve was deteriorating. "I can't believe its working" Farlan responds."Maybe it's because we don't have mates?" Isabel says, "but you gotta admit he has big bro wrapped around his finger. And he doesn't even know it."

"We can hear you" Levi says, "we know" Hange replies. "So make your mind up" Farlan says impatence in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Scared Into Hiding

Eren:

"Eren please come out " Petra called, her foot steps ecoing past the door I was hiding behind. I had barely made it into the closet before my strength had given way. Now I currled up in what looked like was a coat closet. I settled my self into a ball where I covered myself with a coat. "Eren" Ed called, "come on this ain't funny anymore."

"Were so dead when Levi gets back....." Ed mutters out before he to passes by. All I had to do was hide out, keep quiet and keep hoping they would not find me. "Find him" I heard Oulo who had started the whole mess shout from some where in the house. "What the hell do you think we are doing?" Petra shouts right back ever sassy. "Stop arguing" Gunther ends the dispute, quieting the pair but cant stop the next loud vocalization that rings out through the house. "Where the fuck is my mate?! Eren!!!" I made no move or sound. However he found me any way. He kicked the door in, flying over my head it broke against the far wall. Luckly for me I was against the one to the left.

He bit out several crude curse words as he entered the small space. "Oi, come out of there" he ordered as I poked my head out. I whined and backed up even further not being able to handle the anger randiating off of him. "What the hell, Eren? Hey what's going on?" he asked me, speaking to me gently this time around. I poked my head back out. He was kneeling, looking down at me. Kind gentle eyes replaced the angry ones he once wore, moments ago. "Eren?" Hesitantly I reached for him. Taking the invitation he laced our digets. "I got a frantic call from Gunther saying you were gone" he began as I crawled out or tried to. "Oi dont dont do that." He picked me up, "so thats how you got in here.....Ed call Isabel I want to get him checked over." Backing out of the room I watched said alpha run to do his bidding. Petra followed close behind, fingers ringing. Worriy radiating off of her in waves. "Oulo ran to get the car boss, Ed went to grab his pain meds incase needed." Being in his arms made me forget what I had been so tortured by moments before.

At said stop Levi carried my now pain medicated induced body, into the waiting room. Not that we had to wait since Isabel was on stand by. "What happended this time?" she asked as she lead us to a room. Levi gives her all that he knows most of which was based off of his teams report since he was not home.

"Let me see him" she orders as I'm placed on the cold examination table. I shiver on the cold surface, wanting back in Levis arms, I reach for him. "Let Isabel check you over" he says folding his arms. No I just wanted to be held, why wouldnt he hold me? I didnt want to be touched by anyone but Levi. I outright shreiked when she reached for me, causing both alphas to jump. "Oi, Eren!" I currled into a ball, shivering and crying. "Eren its ok" Isabel trys. 

"Come here, love" Levi gives me what I want but I untentionally hurt him when I plant my long, black claws into his back. "Ouch Eren."

"Eren, listen to me I will hold you but I cant until shes done. We wanna make sure you are ok."

"Levi in this you cant baby him" she attempted to take me from Levi, only I growled and swatted at her with sharp nails. I missed but but the message was well received. It took some convincing but I got him to let go and the e-ray showed that he had no damage. "Eren I told you to take it easy" Isabel scolded although I thought she was being ignored. "What happended today?" she asked him, voice no longer scolding but now one of concern. He then with the best of his ability told us. With hand movemnets he indicated that he had been taking a nap when he had nighmare. I already knew what occured afterwards. "And thats when Oulo woke you up and scard you" Isabel finished. "Unfortenally their is not much I can do." I rub Erens back trying to offer some comfort to him. The shaking had subsided with only minor tremors comming from his body. His brown haired head was on my shoulder and he wrapped in my suit coat. It was obvious my omega was barley paying attention if any to the conversation.

"Well theres not much I can do. You can both go, but Eren don't forget what I said and that goes for you too Levi, you are recovering also." I rolled my eyes at her, half listening

"Thank you, "I said as I gathered Eren. "Levi damnit!" Just to shut her up I put Eren in his chair. But once out of her line of sight it was fair game to pick him up besides he barely weighted anything. We left but did not head home right off the bat. There was someplace else I was headed, "Oulo were going to get things taken care of." In the front mirror his eyes widended, "with Eren?"

"Yes" he licked his lips before his shocked eyes left mine. He drove us to where we kept prisoners. Inside I pushed Eren through in the weel chair. All the cells were sound proffed, the walls and glass as so the sounds of the dying could not be heard outside. This was a place hard to escape from. We passed several holding cells including ones who contained members of his fathers gang. Many banged on the glass, I was sure behind the glass the words being said were crude, perverted.

Eren seemed to be just taking it all in but was obviosuly terrified when we passed by his fathers fellow gang members who reacted by running to the glass, staring, banging then shouting something. Eren was justly disturbed. I snarled and flipped the fuckers off. Afterwards paying them no more heed. We made our way down to solitary confidment, where the bastard was being housed. His father was on the bed, covered in blood from the recent beatings I had been inflicting.

Maybe taking him to see his father was a bad idea. The minuet the eyes of my omega landed on him he screamed. "Eren its ok, he cant hurt you" I told the terrfied being in my arms as I took him from his seat. He looked close to losing it when I told him it was time to end things. I had let the fucker live to long. I pressed the intercom, "Grisha " I bit out and the man got his feet. He looked nothing like the former alpha we had kidnapped. Now he was skinny due to the lack of meals we were providing and bloody and filthy from the abuse we were inflicting on the man. I wanted him to have his own taste of his medicine but unlike his son he would not be forced to live with the mental damage and the memories of abuse.

"Well well well if it isnt the strongest man alive, king of the mafia. Levi Ackerman" he said sacrastically. His attutide changed when his evil eyes landed on his poor son. "Eren" he snarled, "what the hell? Dont just stand there get this dick to let me out." Eren cowered. It was clear as night turned to day that he wanted to be anywhere but here. If he had his way he either be back in the closet or snuggling with me. The later of which I was happy to do afterwards. I turned off the comp mean while the alpha on the other side of the glass lost his shit.

"Eren, I'm going to kill him" He seemed shocked to be told such a thing. His head shot so that he was facing me. "Its your choice to stay and watch or not but I thought I would let you know. But either day I want you to see his body."

When I turned back to Grisha was examing the situation with calculating eyes, "what the hell are you looking at?"

"Just you and him. Tell me Levi how good is he?" I narrowed my eyes at him, not liking where he was taking the conversation. "What?"

"How good is he in bed? That is the only good thing his dynamic is good for. That and reproduction. I should of sold him long ago, could've gotten good money for him there only being 50 omegas in the world and all. Remember I told you he would have worth. " Erens head whiped around giving me a look, taking into consideration all of what his father had just said but he barley did before he shocked us both by snalring at the man behind the glass but that was not the biggest surprise. "No."He gave a me a look of pure trust and adortion. My omega was begining to speak, having said his first word. But not was not the time for praise and celerbration. "How dare you speak to me that way you insulent pup!" his father snarled at him.

"You are a disgusting creature. Were gonna need baths just from standing close and taking to you." I turned off the comp again, as he ranted and raved before calming down. He gave a look that gave away his confusion."I dont understand."

"Let me put it in terms even you could understand. I dont want Eren because of his dynamic, Eren is precious to me omega or no omega. He is my destined mate" the minuet the words left my mouth I though the man was gonna faint from hearing the news. "Connie" I called to one of the guards. The medium sized, light brown haired beta rushed over, leaving his post. "Yes sir?" At first he addressed me giving me his full undivided attention, that was until he saw Eren. Then it was divided. "Is there a reason your staring at my omega?" I asked tone gone cold. His eyes immedently came back to me, " no sir sorry sir. I just havent seen" he motioned to Eren "an omega before."

"If you wanna keep your eyes then you'll keep them off of him" I threatened. Connie gulped. Eren fear level was rising and my moment ago out burst did not help none. "Bring him to the tourture chamber." I turned by back dismissing the man without speaking another word. Immedenly the beta jumped to heed my orders.

When Eren and I were finally alone I set him down. "Say it again" I asked. He dipped his head slightly. "No." I patted his head, "good job. Say something else." She shrugged his shoulders as if saying I don't know how. Slightly dissapointed I did my best to hide it. "Its ok, youre still learning" I told him patting his head. "Eren, this does not normally happen and even more often I am loath to admit it but I'm having second thoughts. I dont think you should watch whats about to happen.

Eren:

Even as he spoke he never ended our connection, his hand was now on the side of my face. Everything would be ok now, Levi was here. I let out a content sigh. The only thig bothering me was what he had just said. A large part of me wanted to sit this killing session out. Even before my imprisonment began I was afraid of blood and violence. Horror and violent, gory movies were two genres I couldn't ever watch. I remember when I was little and I tripped, falling down and cutting my knee. The slash wasn't deep, barely any blood was spilled. But I had passed out, fainted right then and there, scaring my mother so bad she rushed me to the hospital. But there was a small part of me that wanted to watch him suffer. To watch him pay for all the years of happyness I lost because of him. Honestly I was torn.

There was a knock at the door, "sir may I enter?" Levi bid connie entrence and the young man did, bringing news that everything was in place. Levi waved him away, patiently awaiting my answer. Gathering my courage, I made it known that I wanted to go with, non verbally. "Alright."

The room was dark with black walls and cuports. There was no sunlight, no windows. My father was against the back wall, opposite of the door. Chained to the wall, he was covered in blood where like earlier I doing my best to ignore. Levi wheeled me after preparing himself. Covering up in special wear. Like a doctor would wear in a surgical room. Before starting, his eyes meet mine, looking for any change but when he saw no change in my resolve he began.

Levis team was still at our house when we returned. Petra the first to greet us, fussing especially when she saw how pale I was. "Eren, oh my gosh are you alright?"

"I'm taking Eren us to bed to rest" Levi said eyes still locked on me like they have been since we left. "He looks like hes gonna be sick" Ed comments. "Maybe some medicine caused it. I dont know about Eren but some medicine taste down right awful, and sometimes make me wanna puke" Gunther says. "Did he injure himself?" Petra asks. "No" Levi answers before turning to Oulo, "don't let this happen again." He nodded before ensuring Levi it wouldn't. "He didn't mean Eren any harm" Gunthers says, defending his team mate. "He still knew better."

"Here Eren, I hope you dont mind but I went and got your teddy bear for you. He's been waiting here for you since you left" the kind women handed me the stuffed animal and I immedently cuddled it. The fur soft against my skin, offering comfort.

Upstairs he bathed me and himself before bed. Neither of us were tired just needed the private time. He wanted alone time with me and I wanted to be held. His arms was a place of comfort that nothing compared too, they were warm and always open to me. "Eren?" he was leaning on one arm over me, watching me carefully. "Are you ok?" I wasn't able to give him a answer, numb to everything but the warmth of his body. I laid their looking back on the days events. Being startled then rushed to the hospital then visiting my captor in jail then watching him be murdered by my personal avenger. The events played in my head. In order, no detail spared. The torture had started with Levi cutting his arms and legs. None were deep but were still painful. He then proceeded to peel off finger and toenails. Then burning numerous spots on the captive man's body. Screams of the tortured were loud and seemed to never end no matter how long the session went. The end began with Levi slicing off fingers then toes. Arms and legs followed. He let him bleed to death after that.

I jerked hand over my mouth. "Eren" he rushed me to the bathroom and just in time I was just about to empty my stomac for the third time today, all because of the session. Levi stayed with me the whole time, rubbing my back. After washing my mouth he took me back to bed. "You alright?" My kind Levi was back, a complete 360 to his earlier violent self. I layed on his chest, both of us bare chested allowing me to feel the heat clearly being radiated from his body. "No" I replied, the word dry and harsh. My tounge and mouth not used to forming and producing words. "Is there any thing I can do?" I cuddled closer before planting claws in his skin holding him to me.

It was safe to assume Levi scared away my nightmares because when he left me in bed the next day, all alone the nightmares returned. The room once silent ecoed with my screams. My guards ran to the room. But were unable to help.

Levi found me once more cowering, hiding under the conforter of our bed. "Its not surprisng that hes having nightmares, not after whats hes been through" Farlan says. He was standing in the hall way with Levis team, Hange and Erwin who had acompied Levi today when going on a job. My alpha, poor Levi didnt understand but I just couldnt be touched right now. Too shaken. "Atleast he didnt run this time" Oulo comments. "And its not because I didnt startle him."

"All we can do is provide him with support and safty" Hange says. "Poor thing" Petra adds. The door was open allowing me listen into the conversation.

"Maybe talking to someone would help?" Hange offers up except no one pointed out the fact that I could not talk. "I guess all we can do is let him get his dose of Levi" Hange tried to lower the tenseness with the joke but it didn't appear to do much good. Levi walked into the room. Careful not to make any sudden movements that would make the situation worse. "Eren?" I looked out from under the covers at the approaching alpha. "Hey, everything's ok. You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you" voice gentle, he approached the bed. He sat down on his side of the bed. "Its ok my love, nothing will hurt you." With care he pulled the covers aside and joined me in bed. "There, see everythings alright." I let him pull me against his body. He rubbed my head as I laid against his chest.

Someone shut the door, giving us privacy. "There my little Omega" he soothed as we cuddled. I felt bad about kicking him out of his room earlier. All he ever did was take care of me. Ensuring I was happy, safe and healthy. When I was able to calm I gave him a look that protrayed how sorry I was. "I know, its alright. I know it wasnt personal."

Levi:

I dedicated the next day to spending all my time with my omega. We slept in, had breakfast together in bed. Now we laid in the shade under a large oak tree Eren besides me throwing the ball for the dogs. He was having fun, and I was content watching him smile and laugh. The late June weather made the day a perfect one to spend outside.

A butler and maid served us lunch, comprised of fancy sandwiches with succulent turkey and mustard cheese both of the finest quality. They also served lemonade freshly squeezed with a salade. "Eren, lunch" I informed him but it probably wasn't necessary due to the fact that he had been watching them bring it out ever hungry. "I wanna feed you" I told him and I did and every time my innocent mate would like my fingers looking for more. It did wonders on my erection but I held my desires back. Besides he had no idea what he was causing. In the end I ended up having two more made for him since he loved them so much.


	5. Chapter 5: Bumps in the Road

Levi:

The next day I got back to work and the first thing that I was told was that all those present at the mall excluding the omega with us now had warrents out. "All present were charged with omega endangerment, kidnapping of an omega and murder of 30" Erwin informed us during the days meeting. "Those are all felonies" Hange comments, twirling a pen between her fingers. "Oh I'm so scared" Erwin jokes. But none of us were. Look at our records, we all had extensive ones. Eren sat on my lap and appeared to be just be taking it in. "Is that all?"

"Yup, now let me have the sweetie pie on your lap so we can get to work. I wanna get something done before the therapist arrives at 4:00" the crazed syco demanded. "I want to be there when he arrives" I ordered. I didn't trust an outsider with my precious mate and was not about to let him be alone with a stranger, especially an alpha. 

Dr. Yeager was being flown in from out of country, being one of the best. He hadn't wanted to come at first but Erwin pointing a gun at your head was definitely convincing.

 

"Instead of working at the dining room table how about a desk, this way you can sit in here with me." Eren nodds happly at the idea, more so about being near me then the desk. Maybe thats just me talking but who the hell cared. I pull up the carpenders website, I had previously bought my own desk from Ymair. "What color?" We scroll through the options of wood, style and stain. He settles on a desk with a dark grey stain with shelves on either side of the desk near where the feet go. "Ill call Ymair, have her make it for you."

"So come on hand him over, its for his own good" Hange bugs. "Go away" I tell her. "He's staying with me." She smacks her forehead. "You are such a child, your acting like I'm taking a toy away from you" she complains. "Haha this is amusing" Erwin speaks out. "Don't encourage him" Hange tells him, losing patience.

Eren:

The hours flew by as Hange drilled me on subjects, Levi supervising from the other end of the table as to not distract me. "Yeah that's it Eren" she praised as I completed math problem after math problem. "Your running through these like a pro" she praises me, proceeding to tell Levi "he's very smart." I looked up to Levi to see how he would take it. He nodded at me, "good job." I beam at the praise. "Alright let's not get distracted. Onto problem 20" Hange told me. We worked on math then proceed to english and history. "Alright, its 3:30 pm how about we wrap up and take a break?" Hange asks me. I yawn and stretch my arms. "I'll take that as yes. Well continue tomorrow."

"Finally" Levi exclaims swiping me from my chair and into his arms. I snuggle into him. Having missed this. I wave bye to Hange whose cleaning up. "Bye Eren, bye Levi."

My first imprission of the theropist was......uncertian, uncomfortable. I was not to sure about him. Dr. Yeager didnt look to happy to be here but with Farlan right behind him he didnt bother putting up any resistance. "Hello, my name is Dr. Yeager, you must be Mr. Levi and this must be my patient. Its a pleasure to make both your acquaintances."

"This is Eren, you'll be curing him" Levi signals to me with his eyes. "I'm sure you can tell and know hes an omega, I also know you've already been told how things will go." Levis words caused the other man to gulp. "Yes sir, although in my defense I would never harm, abuse, or mistreat a patent. I am under oath and those are just plain wrong." Levi merly lifted an eye brow but chose to ignore the sentence. "You will be suvervised. All your equipment is already here. This way" Levi lead us into the living room which I had failed to notice had been cut in half to accomidate the equpment but the furnature was rearraged to face both the tv and where we would be working. " You may begin when ready, but any wrong moves and your head will" Farlan made a show of pointing a gun at the doctor. "Go bang" Levi finishes. His words and sick smile have the alpha gulping, fiddling with his colar of his suit shirt. "Yes, understood."

"Where do you want him?" No I did not like this plan. I wanted nothing to do with his male. "Um on the bench please. I would like to start with the basics." He sets me down despit my protests. "Eren, behave. I know you don't like to be touched but you wanna be able to walk right?" No I wanted to be carried, forget ever being able to walk. I reached for him but he walked out of reach. I stared stupidly after him. "I'm right here."

The man never hurt me, not once but the feelings of apprehension and instictual distrust never left. On a couple of occasions Levi had to calm me when being handled became to much. He would hold me, calm me then we would start back again. The two hour session seemed to drag. Until it was finally over. "He has good feeling in his leg. The muscles are thier but not very strong. With no disrespect intended " he was quick to add before finishing "we'll have to build up muscle until we can attempt walking."

"How long will it take until he can walk?" Dr. Yeager took a moment to think his answer through. "A couple of months at least."

"That long?"

"I'm afraid so, most of its due to the fact that I am limited until his leg heal. But building up muscle and strength until then is good and actually helps in the healing process."

"Alright" Levi respond as he rubs my back. He dismisses the man who leaves clearly relieved to be free atleast until tomarrow. That was one thing we unfortnetally had in common. But that did not take away the fact that Levi handed me over to the stranger even when I said no.

I pretty must lost it after the front door closed, screaming ensued, tears pulsed down my face. "Eren, oi. Whats the matter with you?" I was like this for about an hour until I exhausted my self. I refused to allow anyone near me. Not really attacking, just self defense, I just swatted at others with claws out. Now I'm currled in a ball. 

"No" I whimpered, "no dear? No to what?" Isabel askes, having been called by Levi. Slowly approaching. "No" I screamed, casuing her to freeze. "Shsh calm down, its not good for your health."

"He doesn't even want Levi, that says somthing" Farlan comments watching everything go down.

"You boys have any idea what caused this? Isabel asked. "The only thing that I can think of was the fact that he kept fussing while working with the theropist" Levi answers, rubbing his forehead. "Is that what this is over, you don't like the theropist?"

Between the shaking, crying and whimpering I nod. "Thats what this is over?" Falran exclaims, throwing his hands in the air dramtically. "Thats what this stand off is over, somthing so petty?"

"Stop that Farlan, your only making things worse" Isabel orders. "Let calm down shall we? That sound good Eren? " I curl my self into a tight ball, I remain in the fetal postion for a while giving me time to calm. I'm thrown a blanket and left alone. 

When I uncover my self Levis sitting in one of the couches. I watched him approach. He reaches for me but I retaliate with pulling away.

"I give up I have no idea what to do for you" he says some choice words . "Why is nothing I do good enough?" he leaves the room, clearly frustrated and filled with anger.

I curl up, as the tears begin to flow. He never came back. The day after I was found on the floor by a kind maid who called Farlan. He came over with Isabel.

It had been a week since. "Please Eren" Hange begs as I lay in the bedroom. "Atleast lay on the bed." She was referencing me laying in a corner, comforted by only a blanket." Please you need to eat something, please Eren."

I did not want anything. I did not deserve anything. "I know you and Levi had a fall out but this is not healthy for you." I barely gave her a glance or listened to her words.

"I don't know what to do for him" she told someone who stood outside the door. "We can't force anything without making things worse. Mental and physical."

"I hope Isabel and Farlan find him soon." Erwin replied. My puppies Loppsy and Dasher snuggled on the floor next to me. A phone rangs. Ending the silence that once held control of the room. "Hello?" Erwin aswered the device, talking to who ever was on the other end. "Thats a relief. Put him on the phone Farlan." The tall blond alpha entered the room but recieved the same treatment as Hange. "Hey, Levis on the phone" he lowered the device towards me but quickly pulled back when I gave him a warning growl. "He gave me the same" Hange informs the male.

"No he did not just growl at you, Levi. " He told the person on the other end of the phone. "Here talk to your omega." He then addressed me, " here Eren, I'll leave it here for you" he placed the device near by. "Well leave you two to work this out" Hange tells me before the third and second in command leave.

The room falls back into the hands of silence before a female voice breaks it through the cell phone. "For goodness sakes, big bro you two have mouths use them. Jeeze your both adults." It was Isabel, clearly unhappy with the supposed "phone conversation".

"Well its not my fault he can't talk" I heared my mate reply. "Levi that was mean-" I hear her reply before the call ends.

Later on I hear foot steps once again approach the room where I was in. Until I smelt the scent I would of thought it was either Hange or Erwin. I turn my head slightly to watch Levi walk in. Hands in his pockets. After he turns on the lights and shuts the door I turn back to stare at the interesting unintersting wall. He sits down next to me, both staring the opposite way of the other.

"I should of been a better alpha, a better mate." Levi finally speaks up before reaching over to my long hair out of my face before laying down next to me on the floor under the blanket. "I should not of blamed you, taken out on you what's not your fault and what you can't control. I got complacent. I forgotten you don't trust easily like you do me and are beginning to do with the others." he paused almost reluctant to say what came next and I could tell he was.....nervious. "Do you.." he gulped "hate me?"

For the second time today this man surprised me. "No Levi" I replied. He looked so relieved his grey eyes not longer filled with what could possiply be descibed as vurablity. He gave me the smile that I always craved to see, before nuzzling my face and kneck. Planting his scent onto my skin before placeing a soft kiss on my lips. "My precious Eren."

Levi:

Ymair just arrived and droped off the desk I had ordered for Eren. I watched him check it out from where I was leaning on my desk. He opended ever jour, sitting at his present happly. "You like it I take it?" He nodded euthastically. "The chair?" Ymair had made a grey chair matching the desk, thick white cusion and arms complemented the grey stained wood. I lean over his desk, "I happy that your happy but I am going to miss you sitting on my lap. Fare warning I will be stealing you." He lauphs before tugging on my clothing to be bring me into a kiss. Things heat up as I tunge the inside of his mouth. I'm just amout to say screw it to the meeting when the door behind us opens. "Ew omg" the door re-shuts. Clearly Isabel didn't like the scene she walked in on.

I lauph a once uncommon occurence is now becoming an common one. "Alright my love, this is gonna be one of those times I steal you. Although I would like to contuin duty unfrotually calls."

Eren the brat the minuet he's in arms he kisses me, proviking my lust. "Well arn't you brazen today?" I whisper, my smirk agaist his lips. He returns my smirk , before taking my lips again. I lose my train of focus. Desk papers scatter as I place my omega on my desk. "Office make out session. Apealing" I whisper when we come up for air. I unbotton his shirt, exposing his chest to my hungry eyes. I nibble on his neck before trailing my lips downward to the newly exposed skin. I attack his nipples savagly, sucking on the nubs. Turning hard and a deep black and blue. I was just about to attack another one when the door opened. My head shot up, having been starlted out of my lusty haze. I will never know who opended the door before it was closed. But it was enough to end the mood.

"I hope you ass wholes are happy" I snap at the newcommers. Everyone I had called for the meeting piled into the room, taking seats. "Lets get this over with."

"Something big going down if you called all of us here" Ed says. " Must be a big job" Isabel agrees not able to meet either my gaze or the person who occupied my lap.

"The Decivers the suicidal bastards challenged us last night for our territory" it was out,I was not going to sugar coat or soften. There was no reason to do so in our line of work. That wasn't my style either way. Brunt, harsh, foward that was me, deal with it or die. "I've heard of them" Isabel supplies. "We all have" Oulo commented. "Shut up" Hange orders.

"Were doing this the old fashion way, meeting in the park at 11: 00 pm sharp. Only fists and knives."

"There gonna find out the hard way why were the top dogs" Hange snickers. "Erwin, Hange, Mike, Nannabe, Farlan, Ed and Guther will be going along. Oulo and Petra will stay with Eren." Hearing what I had to say Eren clung to me. I merly patted his head.

"Coolyo but why are Armin and I here then if were not going?" Isabel asked. "I'm getting to that. Now shut up and listen." She stuck her tongue out, real mature. "Arimin I want you to research their backgrounds and criminal history. "

"Yes sir" the beta replies."You have the information I requested on the OPP ?"

"Yes" he gets up from Erwins lap and presents me the papers. "I have a over view if you would like."

"Speak."

"They have around 1,000 members. Comprised of mostly alphas. Their public building is located in Washington."

"Right under the noses of the higher ups" Farlan sneers, "you said public building, why use the word public?" Hange askes.

"That's the building that the public has knowledge of although that is not their primary building. Its mostly just used for public relations and visitation. Their primarily building where the omegas are kept are in San Fransico."

"Why hide them in a seperate locations?" Isabel asks. "I uncovered some distrubing news." Armin looks at Eren, bitting his lips. "It makes me sick."

"Go on" I encourage of the beta male, scent portraying uneasiness, worry, disgust and hate. "Since beginning operations in 1970 they have only ever allowed 13 visitations although they have more omegas then that and have had many more requests for such a thing....." the beta trails off. He bites his lip, looking to Erwin. "Well get on with it."

"They do that because they..." he loses his neve. I bang my fist on the desk. "Damnit it get on with it."

"Back off Levi" Erwin tells me. I snarl at the male. "Alright split it up" Hange interrupts. Arimin grabs the risen Erwins arm. I pat Levis cheek trying to calm him. "Now Arimin go ahead" the women encourages warmly. Although the tension remained, its hard to say if it even lessoned. I hear him gulp. He's pressing his luck, I'm getting impaint. " They breed them."

"What do you mean breed them?" I question, the question was growled, distgust overflowing inside me. "They are required to give birth. The government is using them to repopulate." The room erupts in conversation. Outrage filling them, questions flowed, anger joined the fray."Are you fucking kidding me" I snarl out. The male shakes his head backing up. Aware of my attitude. "That's why they want Eren, omegas are so rare but they are the best reproducers" Isabel speaks out. The room goes quiet.. "They plan to use him" Petra whispers.

In my arms Eren goes numb. "They never leave the facility, the omegas. Only alphas and betas leave. The ones who breed the omegas and the staff."

"And what do they do when they can't have children any more?" I ask having an idea but knowing I wouldnt like the answer. "They kill them."

"The children?"

"Their taken away at birth, they go into families who are looking to adopt who ofcourse have no idea whos going on. The government is very tightly liped on the program. They can live with the father if they want the kid." Clutchting Eren to me I lock eyes with him. Although he's scared he has trust in me to keep him safe. I kiss his lips once, breifly.

"If the children are omega?" Nannabe asks. "They stay in the program?" Arimin nods in answer. "No ones safe" Petra whispers. Were horrified, all of us. We may be crimal, we may be mafia. We may kill and steal. But to do this to omegas and their children all because of their breeding status is down right beyond disgusting.

"Theres somthing more." I look up at the beta, "speak."

"Erens theropist is associated with the program." My eyes widen. Eren freezes then jolts in my arms. Hap haziardly he grabs at my pens. Grabbing a random one he grabs any peice of paper and begins to write.

When satisfied with his work he shoves the paper in my face. "Levi! Levi!"

"Eren?" I ask, confused this was no time for him to practice his schooling. Seeing he was getting no where with me he waves to Hange, pointing at the paper then making a pinching motion with his whole hand. "Oh I see" she jumps and takes the paper. She reads he parchment eyes lifting at what it had to say. "Crap."

"What is it?" Mike asks. "What did Eren have to say?" Nannba asks. "I know why Eren doesn't like Dr. Yeager."

"Well?" Farlan inqures. "Go one Hange" Erwin encourages the third in command. She locks eyes with me. "He's Grishas brother. "

"What?" I look from her to Eren, "why did you not say somthing?"

"Levi he just remembered, from Eren says he hasent seen the man since the age of 10 when he was determined omega."

"Whats his connection to the OPP?" Mike asks. I rub my forehead, frustrated with my self. Once again I failed to protect him. "Damnit" I swore. "He's more than likly a doctor for them, he is trained and certified for birthing but also in pertriton and theropy. Hes one of the best in all those feilds" Isabel elabroates. "I say we give the doc a taste of what it means to threaten one of us" Ed says. "I agree" Gunther and him make for the door."Wait he could give us information" I tell them before ordering "Oulo take Ed and Gunther. Retrieve him. Bring him the dugen. I wanna speak to him."

"Yes boss, well head out now so that we can be back before tonight" Oulo answers.

"Make it happen."


	6. Chapter 6: Confortation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to all my readers. Please continue to read and give this starving kudo author kudos. I promise the chapters will keep coming. 
> 
> Author-chan

Levi:

Before leaving I spent all my time with my mate. He had since calmed down since the meeting, but nonetheless clung to me. No keen on letting me go. "I gotta get ready" I pry myself away from Eren, getting off the bed. I head to the dresser where I undress then load up. I strap knives to my right thigh and to my heels. Guns are strapped to my shoulders, and thighs as well.

When I undress I'm watching him in the mirror. He puts his hands over his eyes, face a bright red. 'I have time' I think. I stalk him across the room, naked since the day I was born. He jolts when I touch the bed and again when I touch him.

I flip the blankets up and over us. Crawling over him, I begin loving him. Kissing those sweet, delectable lips before stirping him of his shirt. As I did earlier I attack his nipples. "I love these sweet berries", Eren moans. Hands in my hair, holding me to him. I pluck his bottoms from his body after draging my nails down the side of his body. "Levi" he moans before bitting his hand. "No bitting, don't do that. Let me hear you" I take his hand away linking our fingers after kissing the mark he had given himself. Licking down his body leaving hickies, love bruises to match those on his upper body. He jolts when I lick his cock, hard, veiny and red. Swollen with cum.

I deep throat my mate who bolts up in the bed, once again grabbing my hair. His hold is tight but doesn't it hurt. If anything it fuels my lust. The smell of slick gets stronger as he gets closer and closer to ejaculation. I'm doing all I can not to come my self or masterbate. The later leading me to.... I set him on my lap then I grab his head giving him a long, deep searing kiss. While he's distracted I begin pump our cocks together, his slick dripping into my lap. Our panting breaths eco in the bedroom. I kiss him again letting go of his head, my spare hand trailing down his backside. He breaks our kiss. One of his lands leaves the back of my head to grab my hand, stoping my movements. He looks unsure, clearly uneasy. "Levi?"

"Shsh" I whisper. "Everything will be ok. Let me go. I promise it will be pleasurable" hes not sure. Not comfortable but he does as I ask, giving me a chance . Gently rubbing over his hole without penetration I begin to introduce Eren to the feeling of me being back there.

His slick flows over my fingers, running up and over then onto the bed. Soaking the sheets. " I need you" I whisper to him. He continues to pant and moan in my ear, calling my name. "Can I insert my finger?"

Slowly still hesitant he nods.Still sworrling I push in the digit so only the tip is inside. He freezes upon the first light push. "Levi?"

"Its alright" I tell him and continued to lightly push until my digit is inside. "Hows that? I'm inside you...." tight heat greats me. "Levi! Levi!" Eren called as I moved the digit inside of him. Clearly Eren gained pleasure from my thrusting finger. "I'm close" I murmur warning him, He clutched at my shoulders getting no purchase he began to scratch my back getting wild as he began to cum. Our liquids painted our chests as I joined him. He collapsed, and I followed suit. Falling besides him on the soft mattress. When I finally was able to move I pulled him into my arms. While he soaks in the tub I took the opportunity to change the bed. I hear Eren call to me, he's holding the side of the tub in a tight grip. Clearly uneasy. " Just changing the bed sheets love" I assure him before jumping in behind him. I pull him onto my lap.

Eren:

I'm asleep, wore out from our activities before he leaves. But burst awake when the nightmares returned. My screaming alerting and alarming my caretakers."Its about time he shut up" Oulo was saying when I re-opened my eyes. Earlier they had forced some pills down my throat, which I contributed to me falling asleep. "He can't help it, stop being an ass" Petra snapped at the man, hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes. For his sassyness she steeped on his foot and like he always did he bit his tongue. Spilling blood all over the once spotless floors. "Great now look what you caused" exasperated she turned back to speak to Isabel who she had called on the phone. "We'll let Levi know that Erens been given his anxiety medication. How many can he have again?"

"He can only have four every 12 hours. But their as a need only bases, like last resort basis. Keep in mind the side effects, nauseousness, headache, exhaustion" I hear Isabel answer from the other side of the phone."Well do" the women on this side of the phone replies. The smell of lycols wipes and alchol make my nose wrinkle. "I think its safe to say this was a one of those instances" Petra says glancing at me. "Huh, sweetheart? You really freaked us out there. Poor baby, you had your self so worked up."

"I'm telling the boss you called Eren a sweetheart and a baby" Oulo threatens from his scrubbing spot on the floor. I block them out as they begin to argue. My head begins to pound. I whimper out my alphas name."He'll be back before you know it. Now get some rest" Petra says, when the two are through scrubbing. Petra stays in the room in case needed and to guard me. I want to stay up for Levis return but can't seem to muster the strength to do so. I awaken the next morning, no longer alone in bed. Levi was next to me head turned toward the head of the bed, laying, reading the paper. Seeing that I was awake, he leans down to plant a kiss on my lips. "Morning love," he gives me a smile, cupping my face to give me another kiss. When he leaves I open my eyes again. But begin to notice a few worrying things. He has another bandage on his shoulder on his right and one up the arm on the left. His bare chest is covered in old scars but new bruises and bandages. He sports a black eye, swollen lip. My alarm begins to build, I begin to fuss over him. He shushes me before trying to get me to go back to sleep with him as he says he doesn't need to get up until later. "I'm alright, I've already been seen by Isabel and Hange."

"I'm scared to go in there" Isabel says to Hange both who are standing outside the office door. Isabel's hand posed to knock. "Don't be such a baby" Hange tells her, "besides what could be behind the door that's so scary?"

"Not scary, scaring. You're not the one who walked in on them" Hange chuckles at the other women horrified look. She wasn't the only one who was embarrassed it. "It will teach you to knock" Levi says from behind his chair pushing position, efficiently startling both betas. "Jeepers I hate it when you do that big bro."

"Hey I have an idea" Levis voice turns sarcastic, "lets not stand outside the door and continue to look like fools." We enter first. Levi secures me on his lap as the two women take seats. "Farewell warning I am leaving the minuet you guys kiss" Isabel informs us."Enough get on with your reports" Levi orders. Once again I had no idea what would be discussed today. "We re-analyzed our therapist list we've narrowed it down to three" Hange began, " we sent the names down to Arimin whose doing a through back round check and comparing faces and names to the OPP."

"Good any thing else?"

"No I'm good" Isabel says, Levi dismisses her. "With pleasure." Both Levi and I give the remaining beta our attention. "I have gone through Dr. Yeagers apartment, and found quiet a few interesting things including two diaries including the Grisha's and the Dr."

"Have you gone through them?"

"The Drs. is coded. Armin and I are working on breaking it down" Hange continued to report. Levi nodded, "what did Grishas say?"

"It ranges all the way back from the age of 12, where he joins the gang. Most of it regards over the years moving up in statue. Nothing in the start is no concern of ours not until the birth of our little omega here.After that well it gets better then dark after he finds out Erens an omega." Hange hands me a beat up, old leather journal. I hold its black cover no really sure I wanna even be touching it.

"In the doctor apartment we found quite a bit of cash. An amount a normal person wouldn't carry on them. We also discovered two hand guns. Arimins and his teams counting the dough now and sorting through the rest of the possessions." Levi dismissed his third in command. Who left quickly, eager to go play with her experiments. "This time don't create somthing you can't control" Levi calls after her. I lift my eyes asking what he meant. "Believe me when I say you don't want to know."

"You love being outside" Levi observed as I threw balls for the pooches. I hummed as I leaned against him. Loving the time I got to spent with him. "It's noon and you have had no attacks of yet today" he also observed, stroking my head. "Your improving." Leaving me to think of why that was. It was obvious, no thought needed to put into it. It was said that a mate could take any pain and suffering. "Levi." He asked me what was wrong before I twisted to kiss his chin then lips. "My precious omega" I smile at him and he returns the gesture.

Unlike the last weeks wonderful, fetch playing, laying under the tree, sunny weather todays was rainy and stormy. He hugs me from behind, from my position on the floor watching the storm play out. "I know you like looking out the window but do you have to do so on the floor?"

"He likes that paticalur spot for some reason" Ed answers for me from his position as well of the rest of the teams location, the kitchen Island."I remember the first time he did so and left the poor maids baffled on how to clean around him and then get the spot." I stick my tongue out at him. I pout. Meanies. "Well its true."

"Where's Petra?" Levi asked looking around for the women. "She went to go get her spa kit" Gunther answers. "This is not down time she's supposed to be here watching him" my alpha points to me, "well you see Eren liked her nails and she offered to do his" Oulo answers.

Levi:

Sure enough the redhead returns carrying in pedicure and manicure do it yourself equipment. "Alright dear" she stops in the entrance in the door to the kitchen, clearly having not expected to see me standing there, "hi boss."

"Hello Petra" I politely respond, "I hear your going to do my mates nails."

"Yup" she looks excited to do so. She left her old job, which ironically happens to be at a spa to join up with me. "Alrighty, pick a color or what ever you like I can do what ever" she tells Eren after setting a towel over the marble island counter-top and setting out the supplies. "I'll leave you to it" I kiss his head before heading back up stairs to meet with Hange and Erwin.

I plant my feet on my desk as we begin. It was not really a meeting of importance just a typical regular meeting going over recent police activities, supplies amounts and payment. "That's all" Erwin says ending his contributions. "Cool" Hange says, stretching in her seat. I rolled my shoulders before looking at my watch. Its been an hour since I had last seen my mate and I was more than eager to see him. "I say we go out to get a drink" Hange suggests as we head out of the office. "I mean come on guys we haven't gone drinking in so long, hey here's another idea lets invite Mobolt, Mike and Nannabe."

"I'm not going" I tell her, "aww come on Levi" she whines. "I know why" Erwin says, I look over my shoulder at the smiling, chuckling man. "We all know why: Eren" Hange says, "that's not up for discovery. Whats up for discovery is how Eren would react to a drunk Levi, that would be funny."

"Shut up shitty women."

We find the group of five in the same place I had left them. Eren's on the couch admiring his new nails. I can't help but also notice he no longer has long hair. He gives me a big smile at me before reaching for me. I settle next to him on the cushion. He shows me his nails clearly happy with the outcome. Their painted blue with pink flowers. "Very nice" I tell him . "Your both too kind" Petra's blushing at the praise.

"So? How did he do getting his nails done?" I ask. "He seemed hesitant at first but soon jumped into it" Petra answers, "he also let me do his hair."

"The huge" Erwin speaks out. "Huh?" Oulo and the others clearly don't understand ."He allowed someone other than Levi to touch him." All four pair of eyes clearly displayed that they never considered that. "Oh Eren" Petra looked like she might cry. It was such a big moment.

"Eren come on don't cry" I tell him. He's fussing not happy, that I'm going out and he's not coming. Its only for a drink then I'll be back" I promise him. "Here your teddy he'll keep you company." Although he takes the bear he's quick to put it down, reaching for me once again. I was reluctant to leave him alone. My team was going with, so he was going to be in the house with no one around except the maids and butlers. As I drove to meet with the others at a public bar, located outside of our walls I could still feel his eyes staring at my back. This was another instance where I was second guessing my decision. It made it hard to relax in the bar.

"Oh come on you don't have to be with him twenty four seven, chill out, unwind, relax Levi" Hange comments as I sip on a beer. "I'm sure he'll be fine" she continued to tell me. "He's not good with being separated from Levi" Molbolt comments, "but he must learn he cant stick to you."

"He'll get over it" Oulo, leaning back in a chair claims. "Yeah it isn't like your gonna cheat or nothing" Mike chuckles. I snarl at him.

"Come on do we really have to fight?" Erwin asks, "were having a nice night out, lets get along." 

"You should pick you words wisely" Farlan advises the sniffer, "we all just finished healing."

I check my phone. No messages, or missed calls were reported on the screen. But then again Eren didn't speak so he couldn't call and he was still trying to figure out to use the thing, it was only recently that he figured out to turn the thing on, besides he had little to no idea how to spell. So even if he did text me it was likely that I wouldn't be able to understand. 

"Your agitation showing, big bro" Isabel says from the seat next to me, "I'm sure Erens fine, I doubt there's a need to worry."

"If he was home I would have Arimin go check on him, stay if you wanted but he's away right now" Erwin offers. "Its fine, I'm not staying much longer."

"Aww come on we don't get to do this very often and your leaving early" Hange whines. "Boss do you want one of us to return?" Ed offers, "this way you can stay."

"No" I answer before adding, "hes not your responsibility he's mine."

"He could of come with except he needs his rest" Gunther says. "He still needs to gain a shit ton of weight" Hange begins." On top of that he needs therapy but in the next day or so we should have a candidate. Other than that hes healing nicely, then you two can go at it."

"Seriously you had to go that far?" Farlan ask her, "you don't honestly think Levi hasn't touched him? Come on." Hange tells him, the beer making her 2000 times worse then normal. "Tell them Mike, you smelled them" Mikes shaking his head at his drunk beta. "You two are embarrassing" Molbolt tells them. Erwin the drunk ass is now lauphing his head off and Isabel is asking for someone to remove her ears so she can't hear any more. My team have red faces and are refusing to look at any of us. "We don't know you" Petra says.

I can't recall much when I awaken the next morning. But what I'm not snuggling with is Eren but a pillow. I groan when I sit up, finding him sitting in bed next to me, reading the comic from the days Sunday paper.

"Morning" I manage to bit out through a large hangover. He gives me a smile, before taking pity on me, cauphing up a few pills. I lay there in agony until they kick in. Thankfuly its not to long. "You seem kinda off, whats wrong?" He only shrugs, like that was a good answer. 

Eren:

It had been the first time I had heard those words and at any other time, I would of cried of joy. But now I had no idea what to think. I mean who would want to be told I love you for the first time while the admitted is drunk. It appears he doesn't even remember. Believe me when I say I am not happy. But I send him back to sleep as its only six, no need to get up yet. Second time around I'm also the first to awaken but find I held control of all blankets. Levi was wrapped around me. Sawing logs he didn't even wake when I took pity on him and threw the blankets over him. Like always his warmth was a huge attractant for snuggling and I was just about to snuggle with him when the phone on his bed side table went off. It jolted the alpha awake who due to being startled, dove for the pistol he kept tucked under the pillow. I laid stifling my giggles as he realized there was no threat present. "What so funny?" he asked grumpily. I put my hand to my mouth before pointing to the device.

"The fuck?" he follows my hand. Picking up the now silent machine he exmines it. "What the hell do you want shitty glasses?" he asks, "well good morning to you too" I can hear her respond on the other side, "but lets not waste time that we don't have" that's the last words I hear as Levi walks into the closets, gathering clothes for us. He gets my opion on clotheing before leaving the smaller attached room, heading to the bathroom.

"So they made a public announcement, big fucking whop" he passes by the end of the bed on the way to the restroom, the doors only half closed. I'm not ready to get up yet so I pull the covers back up and over me but am quickly thrown back wake my Levis outburst. He comes out of the room, comes to my side of the bed in only his boxers. Meanly he pulls the blankets from my form. "Have them bring her to my office. Blindfold her. Call Erwin I want him to meet me here" his attention is split as he quickly dresses me. A few more words are exchanged and the call is ended. Levis not paying any attention to me as he dresses him self. "Levi?" he freezes buttoning up his suit shirt. Turning to face me. I motion for him to come closer. "Eren" he says. I reach up to finish the job. He stands still allowing me to do as I please."Eren" he bends down to my sitting level. " Trust in me." He kisses my hand when I nod. . I made my answer to him loud and clear, planting my lips to his after grabing the colar of his once iron straigten shirt. I had no idea what we were doing in the office until Erwin dragged in a blindfolded blond, female beta.Which only made the whole thing more of a mystery. Her harden eyes were reveled when the shield over them were removed. Hard, cold eyes blinked clearing them before quickly looking around the room before locking on us on the other side of Levis desk. "Levi Ackerman I presume?" Her voice was solid, hard, cool, smooth matching the uncaring face she wore. "Yeah Leinhert."

"How do you know my name?"

"Called a name tag. We didn't drag you here for this shit, so cut to the case" Levi was as he typically was when dealing with business, blunt, curt, cocky, authoritative. "You guys instigated this now speak."I watched as she unfazinly rolled her shoulder which had to be uncomfortable due to her handcuffs. Then here eyes locked on me. "Under the government all omegas are to be under the control of the Omega Protection Program. By keeping this omega" she motioned with a tip of the head at me, "you are breaking that law."

"Tell me something new" Levi demanded. "He is the soul male omega and from sources it appears you two have a relationship is that correct?"

"That is no concern of yours" Levi replies, facial features also not giving anything away. "The OPP is demanding you turn him over to our custody. By doing so the government is willing to not only pay you the reward but also whipe the criminal slates of every member under your command."

"A wad of cash and a clean slate, you fucks must really want him bad" Levi observes. "The OPP have sent me into to negotiate with you, they expect an answer by the time I return" she informed Levi. "You treat Eren like hes a piece of meat. He is not property and I suggest if you want to leave here alive you stop" for the first time I'm addressed in the conversation which should of been sooner, I mean I am being talked about and I'm in the damn room. "Well Eren, you want to stay here or go with them?"

My eyes widen as he offers up the question. Levi dishes it out so non-chantey, like he doesn't care. And it hurts. "You will safe with us, Eren" the foreigner begins, "you'll have anything you could ever want. You'll be safe and well cared for under our roof. Be with others of you kind, wouldn't you like to speak to other omegas" the last part was appealing but I knew there game, I knew what they were trying. I demonstrate I wish to stay with Levi. "You have your answer now get out." Erwin, Levis loyal shadow he had been standing, guarding the door comes to collect the female. "Omegas do not know what is good for him and clearly you nether" she tells Levi, cooperating getting blindfolded. Expression and words never changing. "There weak, fragile, unable to make choices."

"You think them leaser but then again that's obvious by the laws, considering they have no rights" Levi sneered before continuing on to say "watch your mouth before your blood goes flying" Levi threatens. "Oh and do me a favor stop attempting to take him, I mean this is your third try, I would think you dumb asses would of learnt."

"Aww so you figured out Yeager?"

"You had us pretty good I'll admit" Erwin joins in on the conversation. "Making him appear like a doctor from another country, giving him a pre-assigned mission before we even made a move. You fuckers are good."

"What gave him away?"

"Now come on if we gave that away the game wouldn't be fun now would it" was all he would say and Levi didn't seem inclined to say a thing about our resources. The conversation ended there as she was lead out with Erwin calling over his retreating back that he would return her to him people.


	7. Chapter 7: Wound Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment and leave me kudos. 
> 
> -Author chan

Eren:

Days came and went after the meeting with the OPP negotiator and the organization hadn't moved since. Sometimes it was easy inside the compound to forget that outside those walls I was a object, a possession being suaght after. It was kinda sobering looking back on it. Sometimes I debated if it was wise to not question why I was being saught after but I had a feeling I was not going to like the answer. My change in attention caused me to be jumped on by my mutts who looked like they had gotten tired of waiting for me to throw the slobbered covered balls. My face was soon covered in the spit. One of the sweet hearts accidentally steeped on one of my wounds and I yelped before shoving them off.

Farlan my babysitter today rushes from the house. "Jeez what did you do now?" I'm laying on my back having been knocked over by the pooches, Riley and chocolate lab brother Otto. He helps me to sit up, I pull up my shirt. The bandages haven't been punctured and there's no blood to be found. I lower the clothing. Farlans got his eyes covered, face a deep red. I smack my forehead, rethinking over what I did, reliezing I shouldn't have done that. "Hange-san and Levi should be back any minuet now she can check you then" he tells me. "As long as your not in immense pain or bleeding I think you can wait." He goes to leave until I tug on his leg. I rub the spot where I had been pounced on, "hurt".

"You want your pain meds?" I give an ify sign with my hands. "Alright" then he leaves me out there. And everything returns to fun and games.

This time Levi doesn't catch me off guard when he comes to get me. I turn when he approaches waiting for him with welcoming arms. "I'm home, dear" he greets, I give him a kiss before replying "welcome home" his eyes flashes in surprise before he gives me killer smile."As much as I would like to disappear with you, there's someone here that I want you to meet" he carries me into our residence where a forgein women was waiting. She had long blond hair, thin build, kinda tall. "This is you new therapist" I look back at the women, my eyes leaving Levis face. "Hello Eren, my name is Shasha. Its a pleasure to meet you" she holds her hand out. After what happened before I believe I have the right to be suspicious but eventually shake her hand. "Hello." She gives me a kind smile but everyone else is shocked, its written all over there faces. I ignore them focusing on the new old layout of the living room. Like before the room has been arranged to look like a therapist office. Once again. 

"I'm ready to start when ever" she tells me and Levi. "Well start now" he places me down on the benches before taking his self outta the way. He stays in the room as does Hange and Farlan. Backing me up in case something goes down.We work for a good three hours, me being pushed but it was a good push as although I loved being carried I missed running and walking. I was given a reward comprised of kisses and brownies, one of my favorite deserts."You did very good" Levi praises as I nibble on the chocolate. "But we have another place to go." I have one last check up at the hospital which I pass with flying colors.

"Alrighty then big bro, little bro, lets get those bandages off" Isabel says. I'm happy to get them off, tired of being covered in the things although I understand I need them. "Alright all that's left is your therapy" because my leg had been so badly injured and in that condition for so long I was in need of the extra care. "I already talked to Shasha, she said recoveries estimation time is three months. Although if the previous-" I cut off her words with a snarl. "You probably would of been done by now" shes giving me an annoyed look. "How does he get along with her?"

"Good" I answer for my self. "I see your talking more" I nod, "yes" before rattling off some more words. "Aren't you cute" she pinches my cheek I pull from her before sticking my tongue out, "meanie."

"How sweet are you?" she cooes. "Stop-pit you remind me of Hange" Levi tells her. She laughs a little before becoming serious. "Oh before I forget" she hands Levi a prescription bag. "Here's his heat medication. It just came in."I try to repeat the words having questions but the word comes out garbled. "Heat? Is that what your trying to say" I nod at the doctors words. I try to say the word again. Adding a in the air question mark." You can't tell me you don't know what that is" Isabel claims. "You know what a mate is you can't honestly tell me you don't know what it is let alone not have had one." I give them a blank look. "You gotta be kidding me" she lets out. "You know heat, body sweaty, hot, lusty...." I give her another blank look before looking to Levi hoping he can give me an answer that make sense."Eren this is getting old" he tells me, "although admitting you doing this is kinda funny this is a serious matter and I would appreciate it if you would take it seriously." I give him a look, why weren't they understanding that I had no clue as to what they were referring to."Yeah this is old" Isabel tells me, both of them waiting but they would be waiting a while. The room falls into silence. "Eren your not joking" I lift an eyebrow, "no." She gives me a look of dis-belief. "Oh man."It takes a while but they explain. Heat occurs to an omega once every month for between five days to a week. During this time I'll be overtaken by lust and the need to breed. My body will become heated, releasing a pheromone that will attract any dynamic excluding omegas. During this time I will be most fertile.

I was left riding home still thinking over what had been thrown at me. Levi besides me in the drivers seat. I noticed he was watching me very closely. "I can't get over the fact that you've never had them...Maybe your infertile causing you not to have one?" I take in the words, growing sad. "Eren?"I give him my whole attention , "why don't we go on a date tonight?"

Levi:

I glanced around the fancy setting as we settle into our respective table. The waiter had just scurried away with our drink orders. He looked like he was ready to piss him self. He better not, I won't tolerate it especially near our food. Not to mention it would get all over his clothing and shoes, carrying it all over the floor. I cringed at the thought."Levi?" Eren asked from the other side of the table speaking for the first time since arriving. He was watching my closely probably questioning the emotions on my face. "Don't worry love" I kissed his hand which was locked with mine. I glanced at the rest of those in the building, many of which who were watching us closely.Some weren't shy about it either. Some went as far as to not even bother to manage their conversations volume. Apparently they didn't know what was good for them. But now was not the time for violence, it was our first date, it was evening meant to be filled with happiness, laughter and fun.The waiter came back with our drinks. Eren eyed my wine with disapproval but said nothing maybe cause of the lack of words or because he didn't want to ruin nothing. But still it was noted. Sipping on his juice he play with our fingers.

"Don't let them bother you" I tell him when he notices were being observed. He nods, we tune them out as our date contains. We talk much throughout the night. I consume a lobster with a salad and shrimp. Erens currently chowing down a steak and mashed potatoes. If he thought it was acceptable he likely would of licked the plate. "If you want another you can have one" he lights up, nodding hungerly. When the waiter comes back to see if we need anything I order him a second meal.

Dinners over, our date continues. He's laughing at a comment I made. "not funny."I try to sound irritated, but can't muster any. "cute" he tells me. "I'm not cute" I correct him, "your the cute one" I pinch his cheeks before pulling him in for a kiss.

The nights full of fun. I wish we could of stayed out longer but the nights fading, its getting late when I begin to weel him back to the car."Old" he tells me still teasing when I yawn. "I'm 33" I defend. "Make your mind up am I old or cute" he opens his mouth but then shuts it as if he wants a little more time to consider his reply. "Brat" I tell him as I push him in front of me, then stop. Erens no longer teasing. The threat in front of us was obvious. For once it wasn't the OPP instead there was a couple thugs. They didn't have to say a word to figure out what they were after. "This wont take long" I assure Eren, steeping in front of him, prepared to be his shield. "No" I can see his flight instincts kicking in. But I'm not a coward. I see one reach for a gun after I deny their demand to give them my valuables. But I'm quicker, reaching into the back of my suit pants, pulling out my once hidden pistol. I block Erens view with my body, not wanting him to watch as I shoot down all four. They drop without returning fire. Having not been quick enough. They were fools to take me on. Screams eco around us, people scramble to get away, to get out of the line of fire. "Trash."

Business finally ended, I head down to the first level, the rest following. Erwin and Hange follow in my footsteps. In the living room we find Erens babysitters, his therapist and him. They been working for over two months and there's definite improvement. He can now move both legs freely and has feeling in both. But none of that compares to the fact that he was now standing. With the help of the equipment but that meant nothing compared to the actual principle.

I enter the room silently as to not distract my omega who clearly is struggling. In the next moment he falls to his knees, whining. Clearly hurting. I come forward to help only to be non-verbally stopped by Shasha's hand. Her attention leaving me she put it towards Eren who she tries to encourage to try again. A few deep breaths then he's at it again. They do this about four more times before Eren can't do any more."That's wonderful Eren good job" she praises him, whose laying on his back, letting out deep pants. I go over to the male, instantly he lights up giving me a smile. I inflict large amounts of praise, combining kisses and verbal words. I pick him up. "I'm so proud of you. Look whose standing. All that's works finally paying off huh?" He buries into me, a proud smile plastered on his face. I bet if he had a tail it would be wagging."What a ham, absorbing all that attention" Ed teases. "Pretty soon he'll be up and walking. Then our job will get interesting" Gunther says. "He's not a toddler" Petra giggles."He acts like it, clutching that blanket you gave him and refusing to give it up even when it needs to washed" Gunther continued to tease. "You baby him Petra" Oulo joined in, in the conversation.

"Boss is worse" she argues, "yeah but that's to be expected" Ed says. "Are you done?" I ask, although behind me those are trying to stifle their laughs. Eren pinches my cheeks. "What do you want brat?" I join in in the teasing, "your already being held what more could you want?"He rolls his eyes at me. I chuckle before giving him kiss.  
It wont be to long before he's standing on his own then walking. Loath to admit to it my self let alone out loud that I would miss carrying him.

"Look at him go" Oulo commented as we stood on the deck watching Eren run in the yard the dogs chasing him happly. He was fast, clearing enjoying the activity. "Thank you" I told Shasha, she was standing near by with me and my team also watching my omega run this way then that way. "Your welcome, my pleasure."

"Levi! Levi!"

"I see you smart alak" I replied to Eren's chanting of my name. "Look how excited he is" Oulo said, "yeah he's really happy" Ed added. "He's acting like a child whosd been allowed out of timeout" Gunther joked.

He was looking to us as he speaks giving Eren ample time to sneak up on the alpha. He turns to see Eren standing less that two inches from him, falling over on his ass the man had effeicanly been startled, the rest of us crack up laughing. Gunther goes to get up and Eren runs behind me. But its all fun and games.

Life with my mate is interesting. Its not until late that night, in the middle of it do I know somethings big occurring especially when a sweet smell fumes through the bedroom


	8. Chapter 8: Yes or No Its Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learnt about the facts of being an omega but what will go down when one of those facts come into play? How will Levi and him handle Eren going into heat? How will that effect their relationship? Find out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, warning: Smut ahead, don't like, don't read. Please no judgement or hate comments. For those who like, enjoy.

Eren:

I'm awoken by a burring heat through my body. I curl into a ball, a ach starting deep in my body. I whine and whimper as a foreign craving begins. "Eren" next to me Levis awakening, whispering my name as he comes to. "What?" he says before sniffing the air, I feel him freeze besides me. "Levi? Help." 

"Your in heat" he informs me, "wheres your meds?"I point to my bedside jour, as another wave flows over me. I had never been in heat before this was all new, I was scared, overwhelmed. "Eren you need to chose" I glance over at him. He's shaking next to me, fists tangled in the bed sheets. I know what he's asking, I know the sacrifice he's making right now. Holding him self in check. All for me. I've anticipated this occurring, have thought about my choice many times over. I turn to face Levi, he's sweaty, growling, clutching at the bed sheets like their a life line. I grab his head and plant a kiss on his lips.His reaction is bestly described as snapping, clothes are ripped and thrown about. I'm rolled to my back, him on top, both us as naked as the day we were born. "Eren" he pants his lips finally leaving mine, allowing us to take in much needed oxygen. "Love you" he tells me before savagely attacking my neck running tongue and lip all over the sensitive skin. 

Abandoning my neck he attacks my chest, leaving hickies before harshly sucking on my left nipple, pinching the right. I grab at his hair, forcing him to my skin, not allowing him to stop his administrations. I continue to lose my mind to instinct. Pleasure and craving mounts until I think I'm going to die from them. I jolt and cry out when Levi begins to masturbate me, giving me a hand job. I'm more sensitive then normal. I can feel my releases rising fast. His hand is the best but being deep throated is heaven. All I manage to do is pant his name, listening to the music produced us both, my pants and moans, his grunts and sharp breaths. "Cum Eren, come, I wanna taste" I shudder at his dirty words. I feel a finger prod at my slick dripping entrance. I begin to beg for what I don't really know or understand but he does. "Soon love, soon. I want to taste you first."

"Levi it hurts" although were both pretty much lost he abruptly pulls away taking all his administrations with him. I whine at the lose of contact but the worry on his face cuts off any more protests from leaving my sinful mouth. "We don't have to" he begins but I cut him off, "my insides I feel empty, and the heat" I whine rubbing at where I feel my insides are lacking in filling. He catches my attention right before pushing me back against the bed, his lusty smirk almost scary. "Don't worry I'll fill you up soon enough." I gulp but the heat takes away any hesitation I may have. "Please" I beg. "All in due time" he starts all over agian. I have even more possessive marks from him by the time he leaves my neck. Trailing down, lower on my upper half to he re-attaches him self to my nipples. Reverting between each side. Pinching the other in tune. "I love these berries, so sweet. You'll have to pry me away from them", all I can do as a response is shutter and whimper. Loving every minuet of the carcasses. And although they help to ease the heat symptoms they also increase same. I feel another finger prodding at my lowest entrance. This time it goes in, I can feel it moving around back there. No preperation needed, not with all the slick. He goes onto insert another three fingers. "Look at you swallowing me whole, your craving me aren't you? Tell me where do you want me?" When I don't respond he draws away. I can't stand it, I begin to beg for something, the words if sane would never fall from my mouth but in this state I resulted to what ever measures necessary, "Levi I need you inside me. I need to be filled." I outright tackle him, forcing the unsuspecting alpha on his back. I climb on his lap, normally shy about my cravings I now force his cock to the entrance of my body. "Eren...!" I push him inside, just the tip. He's so big, feels so good. 

I moan as I sit down a little more, trying to adjust having never had something besides fingers placed in me before. I don't get much from my normally considerate lover, forcing me down on to the thick, long hard piece known as my alphas cock. "So deep" I moan when he hits rock bottom, pushing up against what I was taught was my womb. Animal-ism takes over, as I force my virgin hole up and down as we go at it. I feel what I had earlier returning, growing. "So good" I moan out, leaning down to lick at his lips. Before locking mine to his. 

Levi:

Thrusting into him at a fast rate, just what the two of us needed. I can tell he's close, feeling him clench around me. "Don't come before me" I whisper against his lips. "Harder" he cries, forcing his body onto mine harder and harder as the thrusts speed up. "Alpha, alpha please. I need-" he's calling to me, begging for something that only I his soon to me mate can provide. But biting him will have to wait until the next round, there's no time and I can't stop. My knotts already swelling. Soon well be locked together, I want nothing more. 

I nip at his shoulder as a consult for not being able to plant my teeth in his sensitive claiming spot on his neck. My sharp teeth easly piecing the tender piece of flesh. I can taste his blood, like a addictive cocktail I could live on this alone. "Coming" he cries out. I bit further into his flesh as I reach my own. Thrusting once more, going as deep as I could. Releasing spunk deep inside. My knot flaring to seal us together. He slumps forward. I wrap him in my arms, holding him to me while we recover, catching our breaths. Finally getting my wits back. He whimpers when I switch positions without exiting his body, laying us so were facing one another on our sides. "Shsh" I rub his back, "get some rest" knowing that it would not be too long before another round of his heat would be upon us. I settle into sleep as well.

He awakens me once more later on in the night, more like morning, to squirming and whimpers.Were still on our sides. I pull out before maneuvering my dripping, leaking mate into the missionary position. Nails run down my arms before planting when I insert my self. He moans lost to his instincts. pleasure, and craving. Locking his legs around my back, clearly unwilling to let me get away. Not that I really wanted to get away. One hand wrapped around his shoulder the other digging into his hip, I use these grips to force him to me while we couple. I can't help the noises I'm making and he's to gone to care but I love hearing his moans, in fact they just fuel me more. 

I feel my knot start to catch. My release not to far off, but from the feel of it he wasn't either. I watched my sweat drip from me onto him, watched him pant, moan and beg for more. "More, please" I leaned down to attack his chest, unable to resit the pull they had on me. In my arms my omega jolts, wrapping him self around me tighter. "So good" I pant, so close to the edge. A couple more thrust and I'm shooting into him, "my precious omega" I breathe out, collapsing on him. Kissing him. 

"Come on shower time" I tell him standing besides the bed, hands on my hips. Trying to convince him to leave the comfort of the flithy sheets for a much needed bathing. "Come on, before your next wave hits" I encourage. "No" He pulls the covers back over his head, I roll my eyes, figures a brat would have no problem laying in a bed covered in our days old liquids. This is the first time I've been up for something besides fucking in days and believe me I wanted a shower. For a while there he had me worried that I had to get Hange or Isabel as the time length between each session was very short, like only half an hour apart.Which was not normal. When I brought it up during one of our brief rests he absolutely lost it. Screaming, sobbing and keening. 

"I mean it Eren" in the end I have to pull him from the bed, caring Eren into the bathroom I place him in the filled up with warm water tub. Although orginally he hadn't wanted to leave he's quiet content, sighing when he hits the hot water. I roll my eyes at his childlike behavior. But I wasn't able to join him just yet, instead changing the bedding and grabbing fresh towels, the ones we had been using before filthy with liquids. Throwing them in the hamper is the last thing I do before joining my significant other. Sitting behind my other half in the lush warm water. He rests his head on my shoulder as we try to relax. "Not so bad now is it?"

"I wanted to stay in your scent" he complains. "Your unbelievable." He pinches my ear. "Sit back and relax I need sometime to recover."

"Gods my hips and ass hurt" I watch he rub the spots, "I'm sorry."

"Don' be, so worth it" he gives me a tired smile before his eyes close. I didn't think he actually fall asleep and make sure to grab him before he slumps into the liquid. I hold him for a little longer before cleaning him, afterwards placing him in the bed. Knowing that we needed all we could get. 

"Levi, where are you going?" Eren grabs my arm just as I roll out of bed. I must of accidentally woken him up. "We need to eat." 

"Don't leave" he wants to get up with me but his jello legs collasp when he stands from the bed. I pick him up, before placing him back on the bed. "I'll be right back."

"Take me with you I don't want to be left alone," he was panicking, thinking I was gonna leave him permanently. Which I would never do. "I promise, Eren trust me." I kiss him before wrenching my self from his grip. 

I'm bringing in food when I find Eren in another session of his heat. He's bent over, face in the pillows. One hand clutching the soft stuffing filled clothe while the other fingers his ass. I nearly drop the tray at the sight I'm greeted with. I'm quick to place it on the nightstand, before getting on the bed with him. "Levi?"

"Right here" I say, watching the show for a moment longer before taking action. Pulling out his digests I lick them up and down unwilling to miss a single drop of the sweet nectar. Before diving into to lap up all that was pulsing in waves from his ass. Its not long before I snapp unable to hold out any longer I mount him from behind. Placing my length at his back end entrence I watch unable to look away as I slowly sink in. Warm and tightness welcomes me with open arms, encompassing me in its waiting depths. 

Eren:

I feel him bottom out, one of the best feelings in the world, being full. The dance begins again, its not long before my clouded, lust filled, heat focused mind focuses on the matter that his knot is starting to form. It catches during every thrust, hurting me but what a good pain. What a way to go? Dieing by the length piercing me. Its not long before he outright lays his chest against the my back. Not once slowing the assault on my heated body. "Eren" he calls my name over and over again, matching the rythem of his movements. He bits at numerous pieces of flesh. Breaking the skin in several places, but the one that sends me over the edge is when he stabs the back of my neck with his teeth, at the same time plunging his cock deep into my depths being sealed inside with his knot. I feel as though were connected now on a more baser level, connected on a level that even surpasses sexual intimacy. But it only reaches half way, a overwhelming feeling of loss, loneliness. Like my heart had been ripped out. I lost it, screamed Levis name, sobbing. "Shsh, I'm right here" I saw him, he having leaned over my back and shoulder. I made little to no difference. "Come here, that's right. I'm right here, bury those fangs of yours in my neck. Claim me to" he held the back of my head gently, leading me to the spot he spoke about. Like he did to me I planted my teeth deep, sucking on his life giving luscious blood. The thing that comes next is hard to describe. Visions from a different perspective, feelings not my own, a unbreakable link between the two of us final closes its gaps. Its like I'm in Levis own body, witnessing everything he does from feelings to what he sees and feels, tastes and smells. I collapse under neath him. "Feel you."

I have no idea how many rounds we go before my heat finally ends. One things for sure, were both all out of strength. The rooms a mess, towels to wipe our self's clean are thrown about, the beds leaning at an angle and there's marks on the walls from the bed banging against it so much. I watch Levi snore lightly besides me, all though he's no longer inside we stay locked through the hands. I'm to sore to move but enjoy the peaceful, heat free rest. I fall back asleep but re-awaken momentary later on when he moves to bring me to the bathroom then put me in a bed.

I whine when I awaken again but find this time I'm alone. Tirdly I lean up on my arms taking in what was going on, I'm not in our bedroom instead in what I'm gusing is one to the many guests one. Its smaller and less lush in terms of style and furniture. But its clean and that's probably one of the main reasons he's moved me. "Levi?" my voice is dry and harsh from all the hours of screaming but I force my self to endure the pain. I whine when no response comes my way. I don't understand why he's not here, why he's not by my side. I'm debating what to do and how to keep from panicking when the door opens and the object that had gone missing appears. Holding a tray with what is surly food he enters. "Good afternoon" he greets, "I'm relieved to see your finally up."

"Huh?" He helps to move me into a more comfortable position mindful of my tender bottom. Still in bed he presents me the tray, reveling the goods with a simple hand movement. All my favors are right here, bacon, eggs sasusage pancakes....I can feel my mouth water. Eagerly I chow into the meal starving after who knows how long. "Slow down before you choke" I pause for only a moment looking between him and the food before continuing. I may love food but I was always willing to share esspecailly with Levi. I feed him and vice versa, and before we know it the plates contents are all used up. Once stored on the platter now stored in out bellies. I lick my serup covered lips, which of course earns me the attention of his eyes which results in a kiss. Which then turns into another make out session. I'm being pushed onto my back as we speak but stop when I squeak, my tender ass hurting from the actions. Levi almost like he came out of a gaze immendently backs off, "are you alright? Should I get Hange?" 

"No." He gives this much consideration before issuing a order that I really didn't get a choice in obeying. "Stay in bed and get some rest. Clearly three days weren't enough. I have to go.....somethings came up" he withdraws after helping me get comfortable. Dispite my pretests walking out the door giving me one last look before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9: News

Levi:

Strolling into the bedroom I vacated earlier even after dinner finding my mate still in bed. Doing my best not to wake the male went noticed, "Levi?" rubbing his sleepy eyes he gave me a half asleep look. "Yes its me" I sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing his back. "Sorry I had to take off duty called" I tried to make my actions light but I shouldn't have bothered because it only earned me an even madder look from my stay at home partner. "What?"

"Nothing of importance" clearly that answers not good enough because he looks away fazed, "uh huh." Not doing any good to convince him I rack my brain for something to do short of telling him the real answer. But I didn't want to scare him, he had enough on his plate just recovering from his heat. Nor do I want to lie to him. I was defently in a pickle. "Tell" he demands refacing me, "its nothing to be worried about" is all I say. "What, was I not good enough?" he demands, sitting up dispite the pain it must be causing him if his pinched look is anything to go bye. My eyes widen, "no, no of course not. Where is fucks name did you get that idea?" He relaxes at my response before tugging on me until I joined my naked mate back under the covers. "Eren you know your the only one for me" I roll on top of him, giving me easier access to his lush lips. "I've told you once, I'll tell you as many times as it takes to get it through your thick skull, but I love you." I nuzzle his neck, as much as I would like to fuck again there was no way it was healthy for him until he recovered. His poor ass wouldn't be able to take another pounding. He returns the gesture before returning my words. My eyes go wide while he just gives me a sweet, loving smile. I can't resit the urge to kiss him again. I wrap my arms around him and he me, neither of us willing to let the other go. "My perfect mate" I whisper the words against his lips as the two of us settle back to sleep.

Erens up and about before me the next day, I awake to a bed-less Eren. I jolt when I find the spot I was reaching for was no where in sight, let alone the bed. I almost freak out, ready to start yelling his name when I hear the shower running. I step into the bathroom to find him shutting off the now filled with water tub, facet. "Morning" I have to grab my newly startled mate before he falls backwards into the tub of steaming water. "Morning" he kisses me when calmed down, " Just get you up."

"Hmm" I hum against his lips when we kiss before carrying my omega into the tub. We groan as we settled in the warm water, soaking up the calming, body and mind soothing moisture. "Feels good" Eren moans on my lap, "you do love your baths" I tease. He sticks his lounge out at me. Teasing done and over we sink in to enjoy the water before it becomes cold forcing us to wash and get out. "Everyone?" he asks, in my arms being carried down the stairs. Although healed he still liked being carried and I enjoyed it. Taking the opportunity to hold him any possible time. "I sent the staff home when you went into heat" he nods, not bothering with a verbal answer. He watched me from the counter as I cooked, sitting near by. Like a child refusing to be any long distance away. "Get that won't you" I nod to the phone in my pocket, but with food filled hands it was kinda hard. "Hello?" he holds the phone away from him in the next moment as Shitty Glasses shouts on the other end, "hello, sweet pea! Levi said your heat finally ended! How are you feelin? Don't tell me the midget, wasn't able to satisfy you?" I lean over to growl at her, "I'm more than able to satisfy him." Her jumbled up sentences making me mad. "Hange don't make the boss made please" I hear Mike ask on the crazy end of the phone. "Hey! Now we don't have to worry about embarrassing tall stuff, no longer a virgin" she completely ignores the three other parties that are in on the conversation, "Hange!" Erens face is plastered with an red, embarrassed look. "Your impossible" Nannabe mutters. "Yeah but you all love me" she singsongs on her end, "love this" I grab the phone, hanging up, praying that her mates have her under control by the time they get here. "If she's like that when she gets here, I'm shooting her" I carry the food into the dinning room, settling into my seat that I share with my lap loving omega.

Leaving no crumb un-eaten, Eren grabs seconds and even thirds. I sit with my first watching him enjoy his meal. "You like my cooking?" 

"Love it" he licks my chin where some food remains, "don't do that otherwise I'll have to cancel the meeting" I'm getting hard and sure he can feel it. "No, still sore" he reminds. "Yeah but at least now you can walk" I chuckle. He rolls his eyes. 

My omegas embraced the second the nut passes through the house entrance. "ok let him go, before Levi gets angry" Erwin encourages, my possessive nature rising. I don't like others touching my mate. We got her to let him go but the lunitic wasn't about to let the topic settle, "so how was the midget in bed? Any good? How big was his-" I kick her. Mike and Nanabe snarl at me, I return the gesture. But being higher than them in statues the two of them knew that no matter they were not strong enough to take me on. It takes a few minuets but we settle, my omega cowering behind me on the floor. There was a reason that I was top dog in the gang. "Lets get along please" Erwin asks of us, ever the middle man. "Lets get this over with, I wan alone time with my mate."

"Speaking of mate" Hange held the place where she was kicked, before getting to her feet with the help of Arimin. "Eren with all professionalism let me look at yours and Levis bite marks, just to make sure their healing properly." I present her my proud marks in which she checks then my omega whose reluctant to come any where near her. But anyone with any common sense would be. She assures us there healing properly. "What we all standing in the door way for?" I look up at the last to arrive, my brother Farlan. "Oh no reason in particular" Erwin says, "just a little snarling match...why don't we head upstairs before any more instances can occur?" before adding a pleading please at the end. 

The meeting was nothing special. All it was, was concerning the things I had missed while under the control of Erens heat, it was over within the hour. "Freedom at last" I say, patting Eren on the head, "I saw a walk is in order" he lights up at the idea, just as I knew he would. "Go" he beats the rest of us out the door."Mind if I tag along?" I look to my brother, "your always welcome."

Erens bouncing at the door, more than excited to get. "Come on" he whines. "Were old give us a second" Farlan remarks, Eren opens his mouth to reply but thinks better of it, running out the door instead. "I want his energy" Farlan mutters as we leg behind Eren whose up ahead a little ways on the sidewalk soaking up the spring rays. I chuckle, 'you wanna know who the female versions are?"

"You don't have to tell me" he says before we say in unison "Hange and Isabel." 

"You know the whole time you two were gone all they would talk about was when your two future kids" I almost trip as the words leave his mouth, sputtering a"what". He chuckles before adding, "yeah they even got Petra in on it, in fact they all have bets on when he'll get pregnant and how many you two will have." I smack my forehead, groaning. "You gotta be kidding me." 

"Nope" the last two syllables are elongated, "Levi" Eren runs back to me, worry on his face. "Wrong?" he means what wrong, but we'll get to proper sentences eventually. I just needed to have patience in the meantime. "Nothing." I pat his cheek lightly, "don't worry about it." He grabs my hand, "no hurt" he kisses my face as if it would take the sting away that my own palm caused. But I loved the attention none the less but it gained us a smirk from Farlan. Theres a crowd growing made up of mostly children who remembered Eren. They crowded around my omega who bent to their level, listening as they all tired to talk at once or at least the ones who could speak. Others just babbled and drolled. I shutter standing back, knowing he was going to need a bathe when we returned. 

While he played with the children at the park, Farlan and I conversed with the parents who had nothing but truthfully nice things to say about his mate. He pushed children on the swing, played tag, dug in the sand and went on the slide with them. It must of been hours before we started to coral them. But my brat was the most childish of them all. "Come on, time to go" I told him from the bench, "no" he whines, pouting. "Eren" I say, trying to convince him to come. "No, don't wanna" he runs away. "I can't believe your acting like this" I growl forced to chase him, just like he wanted. He's only ahead of me by a few feet, loving the chase, laughing away. "Eren you are not funny. Get back here."

Eren: 

Booking it around the slide Levi, barley misses me. I turn the corner but un-expectorly he's there, prepared to grab me then over the shoulder I go, like a sack of potatoes. "Playing" I mutter, he pats my but, "yeah if you say so." 

"Mama why is the boss patting Mr. Erens but?" I pinch my forehead to caught up in catching Eren to remember that we had audience. The mother of the little girl is at a absolute loss. "Its a thing adults do" I pat her head before leaving with Eren and Farlan who just shakes his head. "You ever gonna put him down" he motions to me. I hope its soon the blood is rushing to my head and is kinda uncomfortable. I'm set on my feet. I act like I'm debating running which earns me a  
don't you dare" but I get the jump on Levi kissing him first then taking off into the newly reached house. Leaving my alpha blinking.

He catches me in the house raiding the kitchen snaking on a brownie made by the newly returned staff. I'm on the floor in my favorite spot when Levi finally comes across me. "Seriously you ditched me for a sweet" I give him a smile before offering him some which Levi the lacking sweet tooth male denies. I lounge as he goes off to do who knows what, probably some gangsta thing. I soak up the rays before attacking my lunch. I head to bed with a full stomach and tired body.

Life pretty damn good until I wake up two weeks later. Butt naked I run to the bathroom, barley making the toilet in time before my stomach contents force themselves up. This is how I'm found, Levi stands silent with a hand filled with hair pulling it out of the way. The other occupied by a waiting glass of water. "You alright" he asks when I finish. No sooner do I nod does round two hit. When done I get clean and a drink before I'm carried back to bed. A thermometer reports that I have no fever. That doesn't stop Levi from keeping me in bed all day. I thought to just be a cold or the flu but when this conuines Levi calls in the experts. "Your throat looks sore" Isable comments, withdrawing the light. I close my mouth. "You have no fever and other than throwing up and being tired you have no other symptons?"

"No" I answer. "Eren do you mind doing a test for me?"

"No needles?" I give me a look a scared of needles kid would. "No promise, all you gotta do is pee on a stick." I watch her go to her bag. "Be warned this may not be the solution but at least it will rule out something." She hands me a object before shooing me to the bathroom. "And what test is that?" Levi asks, "I'll tell you when we get the results."

"Why not now?"

"Because if its what I think it is, it deserves more of a surprise. Besides why get our hopes up?" He repeats the last two words as I close the door. When done I get back into bed. "Now we wait."

I let her get the test. I don't know wheather to be scared of her smiley face or not. "Whats wrong with you? What does it say?" Levi pesters. The test is turned his way to display the results. His eyes go wide before he faints. 

"Levi" Isabel and I exclaim. "Levi, Levi!" I shake him lightly having no idea what to do. "Chill out Eren, he's fine" Isabel pulls me off of Levi. "But, but" I protest. She make me sit down before holding my shoulders. "Listen to me ok? Everythings fine."

"I'm sick" I protest. That's when she tells me what the test reveled.


	10. Chapter 10: Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned this has child murder in it. Know I do not approve of this, its only apart of the story. This may have triggers in this chapter. You have been warned. No judgment or hateful comments. -Author chan

Eren:

Waking up to an esapserpated Isabel was a first and made me defently not want a repeat. "You didn't have to faint to Eren, thats the fathers job....Well actually....No never mind, you still be the mother....." she rubs the back of her head as I try to come to terms with what I had been given. Seeing were still in mine and Levis bedroom I look around for my mate but he's no where to be found. "Where?" I touch the now empty but still slightly warm spot. "I don't know."

Its been a week. A whole week without my mate. No one had knew where he was. He left the gang in the capable hands of Erwin and Hange....But they couldn't give me what I needed. Not even Isabel and Farlan who Levi considered family knew where he had gone. I was well passed worried, now I was afraid. Why had he not returned? Did he hate me? Did he hate our new, growing child? Did he not want it? Just thinking about the life inside me had me rubbing the unchanged spot. My attention was diverted when some crashing and shouting could be heard down stairs. For the first time since he left I could feel Levi close by and he was seething. I was torn between staying where I was and going to him, the later winning out I rushed down the stairs to find our friends in a circle around somthing in the living room. Petra rushed over to me, "whats?" I ask timidly. "Nothing Eren, why don't you go up stairs. Let us deal with it."

"I want Levi" I whimper. "I know" she brushes the side of my face with her palm lovely. Suddenly she pushed me to the ground, just as some one went flying over us. When I was able to see pushing Petras meaning well hands aside I saw Levi against the wall laughing. "Levi" I cry, he's covered in wounds, blood, dirt and dust. When I call out his eyes focus on me. But somethings off. In a flash he's grabbed by the throat. A tall hat and over coat wearing man has him by the neck. Holding him hostage against the wall. "Girl get him out of here, this is no place for an omega let alone a pregnant one" his dark hard eyes land on us. I want to submit, I hunch lower to the floor. "Come on dear why don't you, Petra and I" Hange begins as she picks up me, "go up- to the park. Yeah the park." We head to the door but not before I begin to cry and the fighting starts back up. "No. No. No. No." 

"Eren this is for your own good and Levis. Your alpha needs the crap beat out of him." I give her a look before struggling harder. "Stop Eren, I'm going to drop you and I don't want to hurt you." Petra goes to get the door, but I'm not willing to leave. Willing to play dirty I bit Hange. She drops me with a yelp. I make my way to Levi, snuggling into him. He's back on the ground, the new male looming over him. He could beat me but I would not let him lay a hand of Levi. 

The looming male freezes, his scent no longer displaying dominance but a shocked scent. Hange and Petra are frozen at the door. No one seems willing to move. "Mr. Acherman, don't" Erwins says, "Eren doesn't understand." The male glances at Erwin but not before composing his once surprised face. He backs away from me after his eyes return to us. "What are you doing?" Levi addresses me, "you idiot brat" I had no idea whats going to come but I refuse to move from out in front of Levi. "Finally you grab some brains" the new comer says, the first words out of his mouth an insult. " Its about fucking time, shorty." Levi only glares at the new comer. But doesn't open his mouth. "Boy" he looks at me, I freeze under his gaze but all the same meet the eyes that I had not expected to find soften, "keep doing what your doing, maybe your alpha can learn something from you. Oi Levi, you listening? I'll be back later." With that he strolls out the door left open by Petra. 

Whats the first thing that said, its Hange who has nothing better to say than "I can't believe you bit me....Do it again" she even holds her hand out. "He bit you?" Mike looks at the barley there mark before looking at me with a raised brow. "Yes, I'm so proud. He's finally getting some back bone" she cooes. "its about time, I mean we are mafia. He needs to fit in." She given a weird look while I'm given a lifted brow. "Were so proud of you, finally getting some back bone" she cooes. "But enough about you, lets get "shorty" here looked at and taken care of" she's swung at by Levi. 

"Well call him back in here if you don't behave" she wiggles at finger in his face. "Or we could just leave it to Eren" she gives me a look. It takes only a moment for me to figure out what she's hinting at. I grab his ear, forcing him to come to Hange to get treated. "Eren, let go" that's his only protest, doesn't make a move to get lose. "I don't want to heal" he mutters. "Stop, your only making things worse" Mike orders not that he's really in charge. Levi goes to retort but only hisses when Hange cleans a particularity sore spot. "Your lucky, you only need 4 stitches" h growls at her but snaps his teeth shut tight when she begins. By the end of it he's still misrable, off and ordered to bed. "Eren, you think you can handle it from here?" Hange questions. Although I'm not totally sure I take on the duty with a promise to call if anything happens. "Well get the place cleaned" the head maid assures me. No reason to give Levi another thing to get agitated about. 

"Bed" I order when I force him into the bedroom. "Bath" he mimicks matching my lack of sentences. But he's being mean. He storms to the bathroom but I stay near the bedroom door. Erwin said to watch him closely so he doesn't bolt. He came out, hands folded in a towel. "Well, lets go" he nods toward the bed. I blink at him before closly the door. I take my self to a guest bedroom, closly my door. 

Levi: 

Punching the pillow did nothing to alleviate my anger. I growl and snarl. I stay this way until morning when my rage has watered down. Downstairs I find Kenny at the table, sipping on coffee and eating breakfast. I don't spot Eren and theres no scent that says he's been in the dinning room recently. "Morning" Kenny doesn't look up from the paper. "Morning" I bit out. "Wheres Eren?"

"The omega?" I nod, he just shrugs, "no clue. Hasn't come down." He's probably still locked in his room. I take a seat but had no appetite. Just pick at the meal infront of me.  
"You should eat" Kenny encourages, "I'm not hungry."

"Lose the attitude Levi" Kenny warns glancing at me. "I am not five" I snap, banging my fist on the table. "Your acting like it. Your a father now, start acting like one." 

"Maybe I don't want to be." He sets the paper down. "Did you tell him that?" 

"No" I sit back down, face in my hands. "I just can't be a father" I finally murmur. "Levi you can't blame your self-" I cut him off, "your wrong."

"Levi, that was years ago. You need to let it go. Its eating you alive."

"And if I can't damn it ever think of that?" I give him a look, "then you'll have to pay the consequences." 

I'm in control enough to speak to Eren by lunch. I bang on his door but gain no answer from my omega. He's cutting me off. Its practically strangling. This is he must of felt....I knock again but still gain no answer. I go and get the skeleton key from my desk. I find the room empty. My mates smell dim. He hasn't been around for a while. But where could he have gone? 

I make some calls but no one can tell me where he is. I call his cell, but once more my efforts go un-answered. I order a track on his cell. Arimin informs me his cell is currently is moving in the city. I just get off the phone with Arimin when I get a call from an familiar number, "yes uncle?" 

"Erens with me",click. Blinking down at the device I try to grasp what that means. Neither are answering there cells forcing me to leave the safety of the walls to enter the city where I find them at a bar. Kenny's drinking but that not surprising, Erens looks to be sipping on a fruit punch. Kenny stops talking when I approach, "shorty" he greets. "Kenny" I growl, taking notice of several other bar inhabitants leaving. "Eren, come were heading home." 

"Leave him leave. I'm getting to know my new family member which reminds me you never told me about him" Kenny gives me a pointed look but I ignore him instead reaching to pull Eren to me. But the omega pulls away. "Eren?" I cock my head to the side not understanding. "Levi, get out of here. I'll bring him along in a little bit."

"This does not concern you."

"Your right it doesn't but considering your mate almost ran away maybe this is better?" 

"What?" my head whips around to look at Eren, its almost like he doesn't see me, looking right through. "Eren?" but I get no response.

I'm sitting on the stoop when the two return. I jump up when Kenny poorche pulls in the drive way. Eren just walks right by me, not stopping, not looking. Kenny's gone when I'm able to pull my hooked gaze from my walking up the stairs mate. I shut the door heading up after him. He's getting ready for bed in the guest room. "Can we talk?" I ask, he shakes his head. "What so now you want nothing to do with me?" I snap loosing my cool. But the comment he makes, makes my heart drop, "you hate me. You no want me." He gets in bed, back to me, dismissing me. "You think I hate you?" he glances over his shoulder. "Go away, no hurt no more." 

"Eren I don't hate you" I whisper reaching for him as I kneel by the bed. I take his hand but he swipes it away. "Eren just cause I'm...off about the pregnancy doens't mean I hate you."

"Gone for a week" he protests. "I know." Then he begins to shout at me about the last week and then earlier today and then just loses it. Probably the hormones getting to him. This is the first time he'e ever shouted at me. "Eren-" I start before cutting my own self off, not willing to speak about the past. Kenny was right this was going to be the end. "Why" he begs to know when he finally gets some semblance of self control. "Something from the past long ago.....I don't want any children."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why?" I keep quiet unwilling to say any thing more on the subject. He asks again. I get to my feet, "well have it abortred in the morning. Be prepared" I leave the room. I drag him into the hostipal but were confronted by Isabel. Her face is full of pain but also determination. "If it has to be done let me" are the words that spill from her mouth. Eren tenses in my hold, struggling further against my hold. The three of us are making a scene and I couldn't give a damn. "Why?" I sense a trap but don't understand or see one. "Right this way" she turns her stiff back to us, walking away. I force Eren to follow. I find her waiting at the doors to a operation room. Her face is full of regret. But she knows I won't be swayed not even by the begings from my omega. "Go on in, I just need to grab a gown. When I get back have him change." I push the door open prepared to force Eren in behind me only something jabs me in the left side of the kneck. Isabel stands there, pushing liquid from a syringe into me. "Sorry bro" is all that I hear before she knocks me out cold.

Eren:

"Hurry" she pulls me to a waiting car, shoving me inside. "We need to grab your stuff then get the hell out"she floors the gas not even bothering to buckle before pulling out of the hostipal. "What?"

"You want that kid right? If you do you'll shut up and be quiet" she takes me to our house. Farlan is already there, waiting. Posed to help. "Grab your things, I'll get the animals."

"Eren give me your cell" she demands when we make it to the bedroom. I hand it over quickly. I watch as she chucks it against the wall, effectively breaking the device. "What?"

"Shut up and pack" she demands, grabbing me a suit case from the closet, throwing it on the bed. "Theres not time to chat." We pack. The staff watch the head butler asks Farlan whats going on. "Don't tell Levi nothing."

"We were going to give this to Levi and you when you married but" Falran tells me over his shoulder as we pull into the drive way of another expensive house. The drive way is long leading up to an brand new house, white outside with deep chocalte brown hindges, European style. "What do you think?"

"Gorgeous." Isabel giggles before moving forward to unlock the door. "Make sure you keep this safe" she hands over the key as Farlan covers my eyes, "is a surprise" he murmurs when I protest. "We have a spare but it would be better if you didn't lose this, got it." I hear the door open and I'm helped through the door way. The hands are taken off, reviewing a expanse house full of windowed walls, esspically against the back of the house. It revels the balcony, both that and the window leading to the place I had always wanted to go. I run out on to the outlook, sucking in the salty air and beachy sun shine."

"Alright Eren, your all unpacked, the frige is full...."Isabel trails off. "We gave you the new cell....I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Yes. Eren there's a car in the garage. Your license and other needed cards, credit and debit are in the wallet. Remember not to go anywhere without it" Farlan takes over. "Well be up at least once a week to bring groceries, ect.... Call only if you need something. That way Levi will be less likely to figure out where you are."

"I can't speak for Levi but remember Levi loves you and secretly he loves the unborn in your womb" Isabel hugs me, holding my shoulder tightly. "No" I shake my head, "betraly."

"Poor baby brother" she rubs the tears away. "Your wrong Eren. He loves you both dearly. Now you've had a long day, why don't you go and get some rest. Well call and check one you later."

"Eren remember only keep contact with us. There's no telling in the gang who will snitch to Levi" I nod again giving him a hug too. "Remember only go out when you need to and never answer the door or phone unless its us." I nod again promising, thanking them for all they've done. My head is patted and then he leads Isabel are out the door. Leaving me alone in a house far to large with its 10 bed rooms and five bathrooms and many other rooms.

My first week was rough, I was defently deprived of human contact. Tempted to call but never doing so. Instead even at the stage my pup was at I started talking to it. Would find my self rubbing the still flat stomach. I don't are leave the house for that time period either. Sticking to the confines of the fancy house. As much as I like and want to go to the beach. I can't wait to touch the sand and feel the waves for the first time. Its not too long though before my fear is gone and I rush out into the place of my dream.

Levi:

It doesn't matter how much time has passed, no matter that's it been months since they hid them I can't let go of the betrayal of Farlan and Isabel, especially the later. There's only a few certain things, one: they can't be trusted, two: they have them somewhere no matter what I do or who I have follow them I can't pin point the location, three: Eren still has the child, four: I've lost what I loved most and all because.... I shake my head, not willing to go down that path. I bang my fist on the desk before rubbing my face.

I pull up Isabels contact on my cell, clicking the call button. "Isabel" her voice is blank, she already knows how this conversation is going to go. "Where is he?"

"I don't have to answer to you, remember you kicked us out" she was referring to her and Farlans excommunication from the gang. "Is there any thing else? Reasonable? If not then I'm hanging up."

"This shit has been going on to long. Bring him too me and I'll let you back in."

"There's nothing you can give or do that will get us to give them up." I pinch my forehead. "Starting to regret your actions aren't you?"

"I need him" I whisper out. "Yeah and he needs you but he needs the strong, caring mate that you were in the beginning not the ass, controlling, dictating one that the last one was."

"I need a chance to speak to him, to see him."

"I don't think you've done enough to earn that."

"I can't live without him. I don't eat I don't sleep" I shout. "Well sucks to be you. Not everything goes your way" she shouts back matching my volume. "Its not about me. You know he can't live without me."

"He's learned to live without you, no longer depends on you but that doesn't mean he doesn't need you. But you betrayed him Levi. He trusted you and you tried to control him and although you never laid a hand on him you acted like Grisha" that stung, a low blow and she knows it. "I didn't-."

"Well maybe you should of thought about that before you acted" she snipped. "At least tell me he's ok."

"He's alright."

"How is the?" I swallow not able to finish the sentence without a ping of regret hitting me. "I don't think you need to be told this."

"

Damnit Isabel."

"Don't damnit me" she snaps back. "Tell me why do you even care?"

"Damnit why don't you suffer like I do?"

"What!" she screeched on the other end. I just crossed a line I knew I shouldn't have crossed. "You think I forgot about my baby, my son!" she screams on the other side of the phone. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about him." It was a low blow on my part and I know it. "I can't deal with you."

I remember the day, I had been walking with the five year old in town. I had taken him that evening while Mommy and Daddy went on a date. He had gotten away from me at the flashing cross walk warning not to walk when the light was turning green. I screamed for the boy not to. But he didn't listen wanting to go and see a friend on the other side. I remember the sounds of the car hitting him, watching him being sent flying. Hitting the ground. Watching the blood flow. I run to the bath room as bile surfaces. Puking in the toilet I relieve every detail. The hit, holding him, waiting for medics, rushing to the hospital, getting the news that Halo was dead. The sweet innocent boy that I could not protect. Having to tell Isabel and Farlan that there baby wasn't coming home.

I smash the mirror unable to take the pain eating at me, not able to take the sarrow, regret and self anger. I can feel the blood flowing over my hands and finger but having no care to stop it. I am souly to blame for the lose of their son, for causing their relationship to crumble and far apart. Past regrets and memories causes of the present losses. I just couldn't live though losing another child.

Shaking I leave the room, bloody hands and path be damned as I clutch at some alcohol scavagled from the kitchen. I don't know how many bottle have been devoured nor do I really care. I just can't wait for the shit to hit and put me in a peaceful slumber.

Having a splitting head ach the next day didn't stop me from going on another binge fest. I drank to my hearts content. Each time after waking up was a start of another round. No care for anything any more was just fine with me. Erwin tried to talk some sense into me but I didn't bother to listen. Just kicked him out. Hange tried to but resulted the same. I was chugging down another bottle when the two tackled me. "Your going to the hospital" Hange bit out as I faught against the two. "No" I slurred. "Yes, you need help" Erwin says.

Fighting against the bed bonds get me no where. "I'm giving you a sedative, and when you sober up were talking. Enough bull" Hange is dead serious but I'm not willing to commit to that plan. "Hell no" she inserts the needle any way. Its not long before I'm sawing logs. When I come to, I'm still being held prisoner, like Eren being held down for my own good. I shout and cuss until someone comes in the room, the tech is quick to call Hange. "Levi" she greets. "Bitch, whore, slut" I snap. She winces but I don't give a shit. "You need to get your act together. Erwin and I can't run this gang forever and I know you want Eren back. I don't think he would want to see you like this" she motions to me with a sweep of her hands. "Your not worthy of him like this."

"Shut up" I snarl. "I know you won't tell the two of us whats going on. Apparently only Isabel and Farlan know. And there both unwilling to talk about it."

"Leave me alone Hange" I try a different tatic. Freigning calmness "I'm alright."

"Nice try Levi, but we know better. There's something bothering you besides Eren getting pregnant and leaving. I have to admit I can't believe you handled it like you did" she gives me a disapproving look, continuing without giving me a chance to speak, "I thought you be happy, but now instead you come with anger and hate."

"I have the right to be like I am."

"Well than you can stay here, until your better. And before you say it I have the right to keep you here on grounds that your not mentally healthy."

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"I dare" she shuts the door in my face. Calm act be damned I shout my head off, cussing with every word under the sun before I collapse. Anger gone, hate gone. Now all I have left is regret for both the past and the current time, sarrow and pain.

"Isabel and Farlan are still refusing to give us anything" Erwin says a few days later when I'm calm. "What do you want done?"

"Are you implying we torture them?" I don't meet his gaze for the question. Hell I don't meet his gaze for any of the conversation. I don't want him to see the tears on my face. "No."

"I have several teams looking for Eren but so far nothings come up. Hange and I are running the gang while you recover."

"If I do" I mutter, "did you say something?"

"No. Now leave me alone." He gives a polite nod, "I just wanted to give you an update. Please get some rest." With eye brows gone I try to connect with Eren through our mating link but he's still distant.


	11. Chapter 11: Beg and Kneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Just wanted to make a clarification on something said in the work below: what I mean by traditional labor is exactly what is sounds like, a women giving birth compared to the fanficational option of a male giving birth. 
> 
> As always please feel free to comment and kudo if you wish. Hope to hear from you all soon. 
> 
> -Author chan

Levi:

Being dragged from the hospital was not on my list of to do or on my bucket list. But that where I found my self, being dragged by my shirt collar. The material being fisted in the giant hands of my uncle. "Please he's mentally unstable. He needs to stay here. Mr. Ackerman" Hange called rushing out with us. Trying to talk reason into the man currently pulling me towards his car. "No he needs some sense talked into him. Now fuck off before you end up in the gutter." I was shoved in the passenger seat and wasn't given a moment before the driver seat was occupied. Doors were locked before the car was put in gear. 

"What do you want?"

"Don't fucking take that tone with me" he glared at me from the corner of his eye. The very glare that I used, taught to me by him. "Kenny-" He pulled through the red light at the intersection. Completing ignoring me. "Disgracefull, thats what you are. Do you know what others are saying: you've lost your touch, no balls, softy. And that reflects on me, not to mention its pitiful that the boy I raised....."He trails off for a moment before conuting not even giving me a chance to get a word in edge wise. "Boy you need to get your act together. Grow a pair and own up to your mistakes."

"Why bother, Erens gone. My pups gone. Isabel and Farlan hate me......"

"Family squabbles. Heavens know you and I didn't always get along."

"I've tried to find him..." I protest. "Do you think your omega will want you in the condition your in? Underweight, relying and running on nothing more than beer? What kind of parent or mate is that?"

"I can't let go of the past" for the first time since the ride started I look away from me the man who raised me. "Letting go of the memory is not the solution. Learn from the mistake and relish the time you had with the boy. Now move on, don't let it destroy you. "

"You make is sound so easy" I mutter. "Never said it was." The car was silent for a long while after that last bit. Giving me time to take in all of what my uncle just threw at me. It was me that broke the lack of words in the fast moving vehical. "Thank you."

"Yeah your welcome."

Doing my best to take the advice thrown my way, I took some time to my self to come to terms. When I was ready I gathered some courage to call up the siblings, the phone being answered by Isabel. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm sorry." There's a pause on her end before she says : "excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for everything. For what I said and did. I was bastard for saying that to you. I'm a useless mate and father for what I did to Eren. I won't ever be able to get over the guilt or the missing of my nephew but I can't let it ruin what I have now." Silence met my words. It was nerve wracking to put your heart on a platter not to mention apologize. I was just about to hang up and call again when some sounds reached my ears. "Levi" Isable was crying. "Please don't hate me. I need you two, don't cut me out" my own tears were flowing, secretly I prayed. "We don't hate you. Never could. Mad yes, hate no. Your more than forgiven." I let out a pitiful sound. A combo of relief and happyness. "Well come over" Farlan took over the device, he must of been there the whole time. Letting Isabel handle the call. "Ok." I was pacing at the door when they arrived at my house, pulling into the drive way allowing one of the servents to take the keys and park the car. I hugged them like my life depended on it. I had missed them dearly. Their scents smelled just what they symbolized, familarity, family and support. Isabel and Farlan hugged me back with no hesitation. More tears were poured before the three of us settled down for a meal. 

"Don't worry Levi, Erens doing just fine. Looks like he swallowed a watermelon but" Farlan was pinched by Isabel. "Don't say that. Don't tell him that." Isabel demanded on him, "you'll hurt his feelings. You know how he can be."

"I know, I know. I don't want to make him cry." Farlan threw his hands in the air in surrender. "Cry?" 

"Levi he's just like how Isabel was when she was expecting, emotional and weight worried." This time his words earned him a punch to the arm. "We can't help it, blame the hormones."

"Yeah I know. But that's not going to stop me from harassing the two of you."

"Is the? I had to take a much needed gulp before finishing the question " is the baby ok?" 

"Aww is Daddy worried?" Farlan teased me just as I did once to him. "Yes I am. I have a right to know weither my mate and unborn child is ok" they shared a smile, obviously knowing something that I lacked in. "Their doing just fine" Farlan answered me after the silent exchange between him and Isabel. They were keeping facts from me but when I questioned them on the matter the answer I was greated with was "you have to talk to Eren." That could be good or bad. Horriable if he wouldn't speak to me at all. "I have to admit big bro" Farlan began, "I never expected you to get a mate let alone knock him up. I don't know if its hit you or not but your going to be a father in less than a month." I shook my head, "I'm still coming to terms." "Words gotten out in the underground you know" that defiantly had my attention. "Oh is that so?"

"Someone must of said something. And no it wasn't us." 

"I know you wouldn't do somthing like this. Someone in the gang must of snitched." This would be a problem. Finding out who would be the first step and punishment the second but that could wait. I had more pressing matters to attend to like reuniting with my mate."People would of found out eventually" Farlan conceded, "I know but I wanted it to be kept secret for as long as I can. Less stress on him. And we only just got a stale mate between us and the government. Thank fuck you hid them well." 

"Yeah well, we had no choice. I have to admit they really didn't cross our minds in terms of a safe location." I knew what they were mentioning and it was beyond bothersome not to mention shameful. "I still can't get over the fact that you knocked me out." Isabel just shrugged, "you left me no choice."

"Where are they?" The two looked at the other before facing me. "Well you left us no choice so we hid them in a present." Confused is what I am. "As to where, you have to make up with him first" Isabel demanded. "It will be up to him whether you reunite or not."

"And if he wants nothing to do with me then.....?"

"Yes well keep him hidden" Farlan answers, I had a feeling that would be. "He has no right to keep my child from me." I was getting angry. "You do relieze that you tried to hurt the two of them. You never raised a hand against Eren Levi, but you really scared him. Dictating and everything. You acted like the boys last keeper" Farlan threw in my face, every single word ringing of truth. 

"You want some advice" he asked me when I remained silence. Lost in thought. I nodded helplessly. "Please."

"Beg and kneel" he patted my shoulder as the two rose to their feet. "Well see you big bro, don't forget to call." 

"Beg and kneel huh?" I have no idea how long I sat on the cold, hard floor staring at the note with several numbers. Forming a single number on the slip. "How am I'm soposed to kneel when he can't see me?" Fingers dug into my skelp as I tried to come up with a solution. Hopeless banging my head on something was beginning to become appealing until my cell rang. Dimly I reached for the device, my mind more focused on the task at hand then answering the annoying machine. 

"Hello." A recognizable female voice responded to my one word greeting, "big bro, big bro. Did you call yet?"

"No" I glared down at the number like it was to blame for my lack of social or domestic skills. "Your pathetic."

"Not pathetic. Scared." There was no one else I would admit that to besides her and Farlan. And although I would surely be laughed at by the other on the phone and had in the past it was admitted to. "Chicken" she teased at least a half a dozen times before calming down. No doubt having to catch her breath after the out burst. Meanwhile I just laid on my side. Waiting for the crazyness to chill. "Maybe a phone call isn't a good idea. Tomorrow we'll bring Eren back."

"I...I...-" Stampering was all I got out before she cut off my lacking word sentence. "Levi Ackerman are you scared of an omega?" I let the silence speak for its self. Of-course another round of laupher erupted on the other device flowing over into mine. "Remember beg and kneel. Have a good night" click.

"No Isabel. Isabel!?" I shook the phone to no effect. I wasn't ready to meet back up with Eren. I felt like a chicken with its head cut off. 

Eren: 

"I don't like this plan" I said for what had to be for the 40th time and that was in the car ride alone. "Calm down" Isabel said looking over her passenger seat back at me. "Eren give Levi some credit" Farlan encouraged. I clutched at my extended form, not likeing the idea of being in the same room as the man who once tried to take it all away. "Please Eren. At least hear him out" Isabel encouraged from her own seat. "No" I dead out protested. 

"We just ask that you listen to what he has to say. If you want to leave after that well be right outside to take you away" Isabel ganrenteed me as we pulled into the drive way of the place I had once called home. "No" I protested. Refusing to get out of the stopped vehicle, clutching at my seven month pregnant stomach . "Eren act your age. Here big bro out. He's willing to try for you so the least you could do in return is listen to what he has to say. You'r perfectly safe." Shaking my head adamently was not befitting my age. I also knew it would get me no where. But that didn't stop me from doing it. "No. He tried to force me to get rid of my family. He promised he wouldn't ever force me to do something I didn't he broke that."

"Then that's what you need to tell him. Make him understand what he did wrong. And worse care senario then well take you back to the house" Fralan promised, leaning in the back of the car as he spoke to me. It sounded like Isabel was confronting Levi. Against my will my body sucked in the scent of my mate through my nose, inhaling it like there would be no tomorrow and there might not be another time I get to see him again. As much as he broke my trust I reluctantly still loved the man. "If he lays a hand on me I'm leaving."

"You tell him he can't touch you. If he can't respect that although I'm sure he can, well take you away" he reached out to help me. "Why can't you stay in the room?"

"Because you and he need to settle this, its between the two of you." He added me out of the car and to the steps leading to an open front door. "I'm sorry you have to help me walk."

"Its cool bro" he let me in the house first, careful and mindful I had a hard time walking with the added weight of my pregnancy. "Although I will admit you are much heavier than Isable when she was carrying. But that's only because your carrying more than one baby." 

"There have a much better childhood than me" I rubbed at the extension motherly. "With six of them its gonna take the whole gang to raise them. Think about it with your mischievous nature and Levis temper and language its going to be a handful" I cracked up laughing, "your probably right." After Farlan helped me out of my comfortable shoes he helped me into living room where we found Isable lounging on the couch and Levi pacing. When he spotted me he looked me over before rushing over. I growled at the charge causing the male to stop in his tracks. "Alright Mommy here you are" Farlan helped me so I was comfortable on the sofa before staring Levi down with a stern warning: "play nice Levi...Remember Eren, call us if needed, well be outside." As if on cue the two newly together couple waltzed out through the doors leading onto the back yard porch. 

The two left in the room watched them couple go. Levi tried to approach me again only to be growled at for a second time. "What don't you understand? I said don't come near me" he put his hands in the air before backing away. "Eren I....I'm sorry" I pulled some blankets that had been placed over the back of the couch over my form, still cold from the December environment outside. "Sorry, is that all you have to say for your self? Really because let me tell you that doesn't cut it."

He began to pace again, would pause with his mouth open as if he planned to say something but nothing ever left those lips. "I didn't want to suffer like before" Levi looked away shamefully. "You've said that before. Once more not good enough Levi. I'm not trying to bring up long buried memories but I deserve an answer." 

Levis stopped in his pacing but that's not what got my attention. It was the tears coming down his face. The salty drops competently took me off guard. "I can't lose another child. My siblings child already died because I couldn't protect him. I can't..I just can't."

"What are you talking about?" It was not until yesterday did I learn that the two had once been a couple, not to mention married now separated. The two had mentioned a child, at the time something inside was telling me not to ask where the boy had gone and now the places of the puzzle were falling into place. "I don't understand."

"I wasn't able to prevent him from running into the street and in the next moment he was laying there. In a pool of blood." The strongest human, my mate, Levi was on his knees. In clear agony. "The doctors said he died instantly." Levi began pulling at his hair. "Levi stop, I don't want you to hurt your self."

"I....I.." he looked up helplessly at me. For the first time reaching out to me for comfort. Dispite his actions against me in the past I offered my grown chest to him to cry on, my open arms offering to hold the distraught alpha. "Levi, I'm sure its not your fault. I know Isabel and Farlan don't blame you." He clutched at me desperately, leaning into my embrace. 

"Its my fault, my fault" Levi pulled at his hair again. I grabbed at his hands, entangling his digits with mine to prevent further damage to his bowl cut. "And you were afraid that something would happen to ours?"

"I'm not a good uncle, how could I be a good father?" I wrapped him in the blankets holding his tighter against me. Unable to shake the instinct to hold and comfort the suffering male. "Levi no one blames you. Not Isabel. Not Farlan and I'm sure not their baby. I know he and his parents would not want you to carry this guilt. Not ruin your life because of the past." 

"I can't lose another family member!" I rubbed my cheek against the top of his head, rubbing his back under the covers. "Levi your a strong, loving alpha. Your a wonderful mate, the best I could of asked for. I know you can protect us just fine." 

"I couldn't help my mother and I could not save Halo what gives me the right to have a family of my own?" 

"Levi look at me" I made sure his gaze was locked on mine like a topedo to a target before I spoke again. "How many times have you prevented, protected me against the OPP? Four times."

"I can't be a good father and I can't be a good mate! I don't deserve you! I didn't protect you for 20 years, I could've protected you, could of prevented your imprisonment and abuse. I scared you, hurt you and lost your trust. How can you sit here and tell me I'm a good alpha?"

"Yes you did scare me, you did hurt me and you lost my trust. Yes your nefew died and I'm sorry you, Isabel and Farlan had to go through that. I couldn't imagine living if I lost a child but that doesn't mean you don't deserve a good future. Levi no ones forcing you to let go of the past and no ones forcing you to let go of Halos memory but you need to live by his parents example. Neither Farlan and Isabel put blame on your shoulders and they haven't forgotten Halo. You must do the same."

"People keep saying that but it isn't that easy!" At Levis next outburst the back door opened, two heads poking in the room. Meeting my out of the corner pupils. Isabel looked us over while Farlan titled his head to the side in question silently. A nod ensured the couple that everything was alright and as quiet as they were re-shut the door. "Levi I think you want a family but are afraid."

"I am. I've drempt of our kids. You holding the tiny bundles, rocking them to sleep. You and I teaching them to walk and talk. I want a life with you and the baby in your womb but I'm scared I can't take care of you two." I wanted to tell him it was going to be more like seven people he would have to take care of but now was not the time to break that piece of news to him. "Levi you should give your self more credit." 

"Eren....How can you have such faith in me?" 

"Levi. You are a good alpha. You and I may of have a few bumps in the road but that doesn't mean you aren't a good mate or father. Unfortunate events occur but what we must take away from this is lessons on how to prevent them in the future. Learn from them. Live with the knowledge that its happened and with the memory of your nefew. But don't let it dictact your life or rule the choices you make in the future."

It was a long stretch of time before he replied to my claims. "I need time to heal, please don't leave me again."

"We'll get to that later" Levi made a wailing, sobbing sound. "Hey, come on calm down and listen to what I have to say." Isabel and Farlan re-entered the room, looking concerned and why wouldn't they with all the noise Levi was making. "Big bro?" Isabel looks unnerved, can't blame her I am too. "Don't. Don't. Don't." he just kept repeating the one word. "Let them handle it" Farlan leads Isable away, taking shelter in what I presume was the dinning room. 

"Shsh" I do my best to calm the cryer in my arms. I manage to complete the task but only after a few minuets. "Listen to me" I hold his head on one palm while my other whipes the tears and snot off. He makes a warbling sound. "Next time you talk to me instead of keeping it from me. Secondly, you will have to earn my trust back, the right to be my mate." Levi clutches at me tighter. "Until you earn that all touching is on my terms. I don't sleep with you and you arn't having sex with me. I hope I make my self clear, keep in mind this is the only chance your getting. You fuck this up, and were over."

To say the least Levi didn't take that well. But once the alpha calmed everything settled including him settling for a nap against my chest. "He hasn't been taking care of him self Eren" Isabel informed me, the newly together couple were across the room on their own sofa. "I had no idea he would take it this far."

"Neither did we which is kind of why we rushed on it, maybe next time Isabel will take his word for it."

"You know what Farlan...." I yawned cutting of her remark. "Why don't you get some rest. The two of you clearly need it." Getting settled on the couch was tricky, I made an effort not to disturb Levi which clearly was a waste as he woke up momentarily. Levi blinked at me before helping me get settled, moving him self so his weight was not on me so much. Tucked against my side, pressed against the couch him at my back it was oddly secure way to lay. 

"You two get on the floor!" jolting awake was the not the way I wanted my nap to go. Levi was still sawing logs next to me, oblivious to the commotion created by his newly entered team and commanders. "You heard us fuckers get on the floor" guns were pointed at my brother and sister their own drawn. "Please stop." 

"Eren stay right there" Farlan ordered. "Levi" I shook him, needing him to come to so he could get things calmed. The aggression filling the room was coking. Levi seemed dead to the world. A pain radiated in my womb, if I had been able to get my self into a sitting position I would of rolled to my back in agony. "Eren!" 

"Let me go to him, he needs help" Isabel made a move to approach only to be paused in her effort by Petra giving Hange the opportunity to come to my aid. "Hey there tall stuff. Haven't seen you in a while. Tell me Mamma whats wrong?"

"It hurts" I clutched at my destined stomach, internally begging the pain to go away. "What the hell?" Hange climbing on the sofa must of done the trick because my mate was now awake, eyes appraised the situation with a guns but gave me the attention I needed. "What the hell-... Eren!" He rolled on his left until he had one foot on the couch and one knee next to me. "Hange whats going on?"

"I don't know. Where does it hurt Eren?"

"My stomach!"

"Hange is he going into labor?" Isabel called over. "Put the damn guns down and get on the floor" Erwin ordered, "last time."

"Fuck you" Farlan snapped. "Put the goddamn guns away, if you shoot in here you'll hurt him" Levi ordered. "Baby its ok...." 

"Make it stop" I whimpered, given only a moment before another painful contraction hit me like a rock. "He's to early to go into labor" Isabel rushed over, "move Levi." 

"I can't, I'm only seven months" I whined, panic growing inside my self with every contraction. "Everyone calm the fuck down. Your making things worse" Hange called to the others. The scent of dominance was defining, drowning me. "Some one get the windows we betas can't breath...." 

"That's the reason, the scent...Get the fucking windows open" Isabel shouted, startling the hell out of me. I cried out as another harsh contraction radiated through me. "Everyone out. No more fighting. Out!" 

"I thinks its braxon contractions" Isabel said. "What is that?" Levi questioned. The four of us was the only ones left in the room. "I want him to be taken down to the hospital to make sure. Its still possible that he's in labor but the water hasn't broken yet." 

"What the hell are...?"

"No time, get the damn car Levi."

Through my screaming and sobbing I remember being rushed to the hospital. Brought in through the maternity ward. "Its just braxton contractions" one of the maternity doctors informed the four of us. "I don't have much knowledge on omegas and their pregnancy's but I believe it's safe to say they were only braxton contractions. However, I have no idea how they were caused. Has he had them before?"

"Off and on. But not until recently and not this bad or often" Isabel answered for me while I recovered, finally given some mercy. "That being said I would like for him to stay over night. If we are wrong or he does go into labor because of what just occurred its bests he's here. I'm sure we can all agree to that."

"I want to know what Braxon contractions are, somebody better give me some damn answers."

"Boss, Braxon contractions are false pre-labor contractions that usually occur in the later months of a pregnancy around six to seven months to start with and last all the way up to labor", the female paused, side to me as she spoke to the only alpha in the room. "It has been known for a female or in this case an male omega to have the possibility due to these contractions to cause pre-mature labor. That is really rare though and I'm not gonna put to much concern on that but please rest assured" she eyes move between the two of us as she says this last bit "that your mate is going to be well cared for to the best of our ability."

"If he does go into labor?" 

"We have medication on hand that can help stop or hold off labor. If the medication is not good enough...we'll prepare him for labor. We need to be prepared for surprises and the unexpected as no one in the building has aided a omega in labor let alone a birth that is not traditional."

"Are there any dangers with pre-mature labor? There is from the sound of it" Levi laid his hand on my stomach. I allowed him the touch, despite my eareir words. "I'm scared."

"Dear everything will be alright. We'll take good care of you and your baby" the female doctor patts my hand, doing her best to offer re-assurances. "Were not trying to scare you but we must be prepared for the worst. There is a saying that knowledge is power. The earlier the birth the less the child is developed which can lead to health problems and complications."

"What complications?" Levi asks, holding my hand. I squeezed his, looking for reassurances. "Such as under-development and the possibility of a still birth."

"No! No! No!" I screamed, panicked stricken. "Please calm down" Levi was over me, snarling at the females in the room. The betas knew to back off. "He needs to calm down. If he doesn't it could cause the baby to come or the contractions to return."

Levi snarled at the words that came forth from the maternity doctor. But came down from his poise above me to comfort me when I called for him. "Levi listen to what she has to say" Isabel encouraged. "Everyone calm" the maternity doctor implied. Waiting for the room to sooth before finishing what she has to say. "That is the worst case scenario. And not always the case." Sure enough lucky me I had a few more contractions but they didn't last as long but was none the less painful. I slumped down into the bed, exhausted and its only been around an hour or so before I awoke from my nap.

"Everyone needs to remain calm. Lets let him get some rest, he needs it." 

"Thank you" Hange thanked the other doctor while Levi fussed over us. Head on my stomach which unlike normal there was no kicking or movement. Maybe they were still mad or scared of their father? "Eren do you want to stay with Levi? Are you ok with that or do you want Farlan to come up? I'm gonna run and get your stuff from big bros house" through closing lids I did my best to stay awake long enough to listen to Isabels words. "I want Farlan." Levi made a nose but I ignored it. "Alright I'll wait for him to come up before leaving."

"I'm sure Levi won't hurt him" Hange defended. "Too bad its what our Mamma wants" the once friends were now at odds, in any other time I would be unhappy that I was the cause but now I was just to out of it. "I know what he tried. I'm not stupid" Hange argued back. "I didn't say you were."

"Well considering you weren't there I'll tell you what Eren told me as they already solved the shit going on between them. Eren has forgiven Levi but everythings on Erens terms as in if he doesn't want to stay with Levi or be touched Levi can't and won't. Got it" she dismissed Hange then in exchange for the phone in her pocket. Taking it out to call her mate. "I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep baby bro. Everything will be ok."

"You'll be alright Eren. Get some rest" Hange assured, the same as the speaker before. "Do you want me to leave?" Levi was against the idea, clearly depressed by the idea if his scent and voice was anything to go by. "I don't know, just let me sleep."

To stressed and emotional and it wasn't even late afternoon. I just wanted to sleep. I was going to cry if I was allowed to take another nap.

A habit of rubbing my eyes when I awaken was the first thing I did when I woke up next. Still in the damn hospital bed, lights out it was hard to depeict what was in the room. Under the curtains lining the windows some light seeped through, signaling it was well past morning. I was sore from the long sleep but since my pregnancy began there was not one moment of peace where I was not sore. 

The door was found to be cracked open an inch or so, allowing voices to be filtered in through the small distance. I recognized the voices of Farlan and Levi as well Erwin and Hange. It sounded like a civilized conversation but who knows when that could change them being gangsters and all. 

I didn't put much effort into figuring out what could be said instead yawing. For the first time in a long while I had, had not to get up in the middle of the night to pee. Which had once prompted Isabel and Farlan to spend the nights with me, helping out the pregnant omega who could no longer get him self sitting up let alone off a surface. But damn I spoke to soon, as the need to go to the bathroom surfaced and surfaced fast. 

I hit the button taught to me to use in my last visit. Hoping it would not take long before for a tech to arrive or.... I would never live it down. I argued that I was pregnant and couldn't help that my litter was determined to beat the shit out of my blatter and cause mommy to have to go at all hours. It was only a moment after being called that a tech showed with a nurse in tow. They left the door open, allowing those outside a inside look into the room. 

"I need to go to the bathroom" I completly ignored his question exchanging it question for the from the staff. "Not a problem" the bed was moved lower to the floor, making it easier to vacate the surface. "Here we go" the nurse grabbed one arm while her other went around my back the female tech had my other side covered. To say the least I needed both their helps. Luckly for my pride I made it in time to empty my bladder in the toilet. They had helped me pull down my clothing before existing, both the nurse and tech waiting outside the door. "Is he alright?" outside the door I heard the concerned voice of my alpha. "I'm alright" I called out. "let them do there jobs, Levi" Hange nagged. She had to be kidding there was no way Levi was going to give me space after yesterdays scare. 

"Fuck off shitty women." I can't help but laugh at the bickering, same old, same old. I missed it weirdly. "What are you laughing at?" 

"Nothing Hange. I'm done." I was helped to the sink and back to the bed where the four where waiting. "You good Eren?" Erwin asked. "I'm good." 

"Do you need anything else?" The nurse asked, "no. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I'll bring you up some lunch" the tech offered before leaving. "The gynecologist has scheduled an appointment at four. She wants to do an ultra sound."

"Alright."

"In the mean time please get some rest and get something in you. You need to keep your health up." She turned to the others in the room, "any concerns? Questions?"

"No" Levi said. He attempted to come closer but I growled at him. A warning to stay the hell away. Levi backed off, respecting the order I had made. "He's got him wrapped around his finger" Erwin chuckled. "Oh like Arimin does you?" Levi retorted. I snickered, "come on we all know who wears the pants in both houses" I teased the two getting wrong answers from both. "We do, Arimin and I."

Both shook there heads making me laugh harder. "Yeah, yeah keep denying it."

"How you feeling to day Eren?" Isabel asked. "I'm ok. I'm not in pain right now, just a sore bladder."

"Babys do that to you" she agreed, nodding her head in addition to her verbal statement. "Are you excited for the ultra sound Levi?" Farlan questioned, "what father wouldn't be?"

"Your in for quiet a surprise" I informed him. "What does that mean?" he looked almost panicked now. "Good surprise" I replied when be began to get worried. "Wait a minuet are you telling me he's had one before?" Hange questioned, "well in his state he does need regular checkups" Isabel responded. "I can guess what your thinking, don't worry we were very careful" Farlan added.

"Yeah, never visited the same place twice. Secondly: we always put him down as a beta female. Thirdly always kept his scent under control oh, scent blockers are wonderful" Isabel garenteed. "Gerentee nothing. You two are fools and Erens one for going along with the idea" Erwin started on the three of us, "you should of brought him here" Hange got in on the verbal action. Levi opened him mouth to defend us but I beat him to the punch,"fuck you Erwin, you know damn well that anyone of you would of ratted me out and turned me into Levi" I snapped out. 

All the eyes in the room came on me, "What you got to say to that smart mouth?" I insticed the blond alpha who remained quit shocked like the rest of the room. "Levi give me your phone....None of you will deny it now will you? No. Your alpha ass is just pissed because you got out smarted." I dialed the number, the person on the other end answered almost immedenlty on the second ring. No doubt thinking that I was Levi. "Arimin your mate is being an ass. He called me a fool" I tattled. I glared Erwin down as I spoke the moron thinking he could get the phone from me when he approached. "Here tell him that, I'll put him on speaker." 

"Erwin what did you say to him? You called my best friend a fool? You are a fool to do that. You know I won't tolerate that. Lucky you gets to sleep on the couch!" I sicked his beta on him and the result was priceless. He stopped in his steps, going frozen. Face panicked at my first sentenced now he looked abousultly lost. "Thank you" I singsonged to the one I had called. "Your welcome Eren. He gives you any more problems, let me deal with him. Talk to you later."

"Now who wears the pants?" I handed the calling device back to Levi who looked very proud of me. "I may be an omega and I maybe seven months pregnant but that does not mean I can't handle your ass. I am mated to Levi after all, the king of gangsters. Now do me a favor and leave. I'm mad at you."

Levi was looked at for answers by his second in command, "you heard him. Out." Erwin stormed from the room. Unhappy with the outcome. "You may not have a mate that I can call but if you say something else mean-."

"No that's ok. I'm not scared of you or nothing but damn I've learnt my lesson" Hange hands were in the air. "Last time we mess with you."

"Good" I patted my hands against the other as if wiping something off, satisfied with my self. "You gonna start?" I glanced at Levi. "No." 

"Smart" I gave him a smile. "I don't like when people pick on me or my family so maybe that should be kept in mind next time. As for my previous ultra sounds. We were safe, careful. And ultimently had no choice. End of rucking discussion." 

A knock interrupted the retort that Hange went to say. "Lunch" the tech as promised brought the meal in, setting it down on the bed tray. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." I dug into the meal, inhaling the food in no time. When done I was tired, this was around the time I normally took a nap and did just that. Not even waiting for the tray to be taken away. 

Levi:

"He can talk and he bits" Hange snickered. "I don't know which I like better him not or him being abeled to. But damn he is funny" she cracked up, getting loud. I slapped a hand over her mouth before she could wake up Eren. "If you wake him up so help me" I growled at her. "Whats with the threats today? Jeeze" Farlan joined in. "Man, we all need to chill." 

"I think we all need to be quiet. Farlan why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll stay with him."

"Sure" my brother threw his hand in the air in farewell. Taking himself from the room, closing it once more quietly. Isabel took a chair, putting her feet up. "Now we get to wait until he wakes up or until the ultra sound." She dished out a book from her purse, clearly planning on dismissing pchyopass and me. I let Hange go free when she made a signal she was having a hard time taking and giving air. "So how long are you two going to shaperone?

"As long as it takes for Levi to re-earn Erens trust" Isabel answered, making a small glance up from her page. "Sucks to be you" Hange patted my shoulder before leaving as well with a farewell of "my mates need me so I bid you ado." A mock bow later and she was gone. 

I grabbed the seat next to Isabel. "What do I have to do to get you to leave?"

"Your not going to bribe me Levi." I sulked in my seat. "I'm gonna tell him to when he gets up."

"I hate you" I whispered back, keeping up with the quiet tone theme. "You know you love me." 

An unexpected visit by the gynecologist and a nurse prompted me to take my attention from my lap filled paperwork.While the doctor dealt with us not in the bed, the male beta nurse checked Eren. "Any changes?"

"No" I answered. "Good. We were hoping for the best case senario. Well let him sleep until I come later for imaging. If all goes well, he'll be released later today."

"Thank you" I said, watching the two leave. "See, everything will be alright. Now the only hurtle is you getting back on the good side of Eren" Isabel patted my head like an child needed to be comforted. "Will you quiet that?"

"Levi any idea how your gonna make things up to Eren?"

"Begging and kneeling. Tones of presents and spolings and a shit ton of apologies."

"Good start. But you forgot being honest and from now on telling him everything." 

"I want to hold him."

"You heard what Eren said, no touching unless he says. Although I will admit and don't tell Eren this but he did want you a lot while he was away."

"He's a lot more docile then you were when pregnant" I commented after a few minuets of quiet. Isabel put the book down, exchanging it for a pillow which she used to wack me with. "Fuck you." Clearly she didn't like being told the truth. "That's Farlans job" she paused with her mouth hanging open before coming at me again. "You are an ass." I snickered, "just you wait you haven't seen him be hormonal yet."

"That wasn't hormonal earlier?"

"More like his temper" she swatted at me again. But this time around I got the pillow from her paws leaving her with nothing unharmful to wack at me with. "And he's learnt to talk."

"Yeah. My hows he's grown. I remember when you rushed him here. All bloody and injured, underweight. You were so out of it. Wanting to go into surgery with him." She began giggling at the last part. "Eren didn't want to be touched, now he's expecting and mated to you. Heaven help him. He wouldn't talk and now he's sassing the hell out of everyone."

"Thank you."

"For what big bro?" I was thrown as puzzled look when she met my eyes next. "For always being there for the two of us."

"Its what family is for" we knuckled punch, ending the conversation there. There was only 45 until we needed to rouse Eren for the ultra sound. And he needed every minuet of that to rest so I might as well get some work done. Most of which had been neglected. But it was hard to focus when all I wanted was to drag the doctor in here and wake him up so I could see my baby. 

I had to pace to get rid of some of the energy, getting a weird look from the gynecologist when she came forth to do the imaging. Normally I wasn't like this, but I just couldn't help my self. "You alright?" 

"He's fine" Isabel assured him. "Don't you regonize the symptoms of an eager father waiting to see his kids although I will admit that this an't normally seen until mommy goes into labor" Isabel tugged on my ear when I came into reach, teasing me. I swatted her hands away when the doctor made a move to wake up the still sleeping Eren. "Mr. Yeager? Mr. Yeager, please wake up." She lightly shook his shoulder. It took a try or three to get him to wake up and he was none to happy about it. Grumbling and growling both of which ended when he found out what was wanted.

"Here lets roll on your back" I held back while she prepared Eren, helping him role and then lifting up his gown somewhat, exposing the extended form. "Boss you can come forward" she ushered me with a wave of her hand. Instead I looked to Eren wanting to make sure he was ok with an approach. He nodded and even held out his hand. I startled him in my rush to get to him but soon settled next to me when I sat near by. "Do not do that again" I wasn't looking at his face more focused on watching what was being prepared. A machine was plugged in, towels laied out and a bottle of clear gel laid out. "Boss what were gonna do is put some of this" she motioned to the gel, "on his stomach and then use" there was another motion to a device on a thick wire, "which will be what we used to the imaging." She turned her attention to my omega when she was done with all the steps being walked through for the only person in the damn space not knowing what the hell was going on. "Are you ready Mr. Yeager?" 

"Erens fine and yes I'm ready. Might want to prepare a bed for Levi though. If he faints like he did when he found out I was expecting he's going to need it."

"I'm never going to live that down" I mutter, causing my mate to let another round of amusement out. "Lets get started" I say. "Someones excited" he contuins to tease, only until the gel is applied then he becomes focused on the screen. "Holly shit!" I take a mini step back when the baby or should I say baby was reveled. Eren was half right, I almost fainted at the sight of the children, all six of them. "Well I guess we can't call it a baby anymore. Its no wonder you are so big this early on" the doctor sounded almost amazed, "this could be problem."

"What?!" Eren sounded distracted when the words left his mouth. "As you can see there's little to no room in your room left for them to grow...." she moved around the imaging contraption to get a better view. I only heard the conversation as if it was far away too entranced by the watching my sons move. "Its likely they will be born early due to the lack of room to grow."

Erens panicked scent brought me from my stupor. "What!?" 

"I'm sorry. But there are some things we can do. It will just be extra precautions" this was denfently not the way anyone expected the ultra sound to go. "Other than that they look very healthy, despite their small size." 

Eren began to sob, breaking my heart. "Shsh it will be alright" I did my best to soothe my saddened mate. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Not its not your fault" the gynecologist replied taking the first the machine then the gel off. "And like I said its possible we can keep them in you longer."

"Eren calm down, its not good for you or the baby" Isabel chimed in. "You need to calm and listen to what she has to say." 

"Levi" he buried his head into my chest while I rubbed his back "Its going to be alright. I promise but you need to relax and hear what she has to say. I'm right here. Its alright dear." 

When he was able to stop crying he listened to the info being tossed our way. "I was not trying to alarm anyone but it is my duty as your gynecologist to inform you of what is going on. That being said there is a likely hood of pre-mature labor. However, its possible to keep the children inside Eren longer. I'm placing you on bed rest, some heavier prenatal vitamins and I want regular check up with me every two weeks. He needs to be kept as relaxed and calm as possible. We all know to much stress can cause labor." She looks at the three of us as she finishes, "let me define bed rest. I want you to stay in bed as much as possible. No sex and no harsh, heavy activities....This is the advice I offer."

"Do you want to keep him longer?" I questioned after making a mental note of everything she just advised. "No I think he's well enough to go home. That being said, he could have to return if the advice I have given is not taken to heart." 

Eren allowed me to weel him in the weel chair down to the car. "Are we going-?" Isabel was already shaking her head well before he could finish. "If its alright with you I would like to keep you at Levis house. Its too dangerous to commute."

"I agree" I piped in, getting in the drivers seat. "I can't wait to show you the nursery, then hows a nap sound?"

"My own room" he instited from the back seat. "If you must" is what I wanted to say but couldn't. I was still in the dog house and was more than grateful that he had even forgiven me in the first place. It was also his right to have his own room. "I can sleep on the couch or in one of the guest if you want mine."

"I'd like that."

As I was on the way to the hospital I was very mindful and careful in my driving. I had my sister in the front passenger and my mate and unborn six in the back. I was carrying very valuable cargo. "I would still like my team to keep watch of you" a glance in the review mirror gave me the view of my mate agreeing non-verbally. "I've missed everyone."

"We've missed you too."

He let me carry him in the house where my team fussed over him. Questions galore where shot at my omega who did his best to keep it all in stride. But when he got tired and wanted to see the nursery before his late afternoon nap everyone quieted. Up the stairs I carried him, excited but nervous to show him the room I had set up for our young. I had gone off the animal theme Isabel and Farlan had told me Eren wanted. 

 

First to go, Erens face lite up when he entered but kept me on the ropes as he inspected the room. I had finished the space right before he arrived yesterday. Light blue walls complemented dark navy blue walls. There was a small play space with some toys with a dark oak wooden crib with animals thread and blankets. A changing table with the same design. Many of the toys were animals as well as the stuffed animals near the crib. "Well need five more" is all he says. Which of course for those behind us who don't know all exclaim "six!?"

"Yeah, I'll have Gunther go get them while you nap. And to answer your joined effort question" I glance over my shoulder, "Erens pregnant time six."

Congratulations are received and given thanks. "I like Levi, you did a good job." With this approval I'm able to relieve my self of a breath I did not relieze I was holding. "Thank you. You look exhausted, why don't you go get some rest and let me handle the nursery. I'll wake you up later for dinner."

"Good plan" sure enough he yawns. As I did, helping him around the room I helped him from the room. Leading him to my bedroom. "Your being such a good father boss" Oulo praises, the Caliban following our every move. I tuck him in bed, leaving the room, shutting the door quietly. 

Outside in the hallway, I relay what the gynecologist told us. Making sure my team knows what to look for encase for the worst. "Levi, I'm gonna head back home and help Farlan finish up with the moving. I think Erens ok right now." 

Isabel leaves. I send the two boys to retrieve the items missing from the nursery. Still prideful that my mate loved it. Petra stays outside Erens sleeping quarters, checking on him at different intervals while Oulo plays secretary, helping me with backed up paperwork. 

"How is he?" I made yet another call to Petra, checking in. "Still asleep." 

"Good." Oulo informs me that the two other members of my team have returned. The two are carrying up the first of the five up the stairs when we exist the office. "Set it down then go down for the next. Oulo go grab my tools. There in the basement."

"Yes boss" Oulo leaves to do my bidding as do the other two while I take the wood from the box. Re-reading the directions despite I had recently, just the other day. It takes less than an hour to set up the cribs and get them fixed with the materal adorning the other. We have to move a few things to make room but it works out. 

"Master dinner will be ready in a few" a maid informs me. Right on time because were done. But its still early so I tell her to relay to the cheif to hold off on serving. I take back to the office, knowing I needed to get some more finished. "Oulo take this to Erwin I want him to look over these papers."

"Yes sir."

"Gunther go relieve Petra please. Ed stay here I have a job for you."

"Yes boss, I'll send her to you."

"What do you want me to do boss?" Ed asks when the other leaves. "I need you to go and get some more maternity clothing for Eren. He already has some but needs a bigger size."

"Um..ok." 

"Is there a problem" I look up from the stack infront of me to confront the alpha. "No sir, its just that I'm not good with clothes."

"You'll live. Dismissed." He glups, autoable in the room but no matter. Petra arrives just as he's leaving but waits for approval to enter. "I need help planning a baby shower for Eren."

"Cool" she pulls up her laptop taking a seat infront of my desk, planning to graze the internet for ideas. She brings several to my attention. Unlike with the nursery this was going to be a complete surprise so his imput wouldn't be included but I believed I could handle this. I choose to have the staff here prepare the venue for the party. In regards to the theme I wanted it to be blue since the children were male. I would have Oulo run to get some things for the party when he returned. Now I had a list of people to invite.


	12. Chapter 12: All About The Babies

Levi:

"Oulo,Gunther and Ed, deliver these then head to the store I need a few things." I threw my wallet at the first, "Petras got the list."

"Never took you for the partying type" Ed commented, taking the list from his female team mate."Also didn't take you to be old fashioned, writing out in hand invitations."

"Just don't blow this. I want it to be a surprise. I'll skin anyone who does."

"Well it won't be us you skin" Gunther promised. "Well be taking our leave" Oulo leads the three of them while I send Petra back to babysitting duty. "What time do you want him up?"

"Its around 6 right now, so sevens what well go for." 

"Roger."

Waking up Eren was tricky buisness. It was well past seven. Eren needed substance as did the children he was carrying but at the same time I had no idea how he would react to me touching him without his permission and with Farlan and Isable, the two babysitters not near by. In the end I let Petra wake him, being the most gentle of all in the house. He protested at first, pulling the covers back up over him when she was forced to pull them off but in the end she persisted and won the blanket battle. "What?"

"Din din Eren" she singsonged to the now awake omega. "Bathroom then din din" is his only reply. "Wheres Levi? I need help?" I was in the door way, waiting to see if I was needed and yes I was. I came over slowly as to not frighten him. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright" Eren sat up with my aid, using both Petra and I to make his way to the bathroom. She stood near by while I helped him with his bottoms then we left him alone. 

"Big bro?."

"Upstairs" I shouted back, sure enough through playing marco polo my adoptive siblings made their way in the bedroom. "Wheres my brother?" 

"Chill Isabel, he's in the bathroom" Petra interfered. Earning her self a look from the other beta. The momentarly staring match halted when Eren left the bathroom. "I want some oranges and cream" I couldn't help but give him a strange look. "Aww cravings. Don't worry I came prepared. But the stuff is in the kitchen. Just give us a few and well grab you some food. Why don't you get back in bed" she ushered him back into bed. "Comfortable?"

"I'm good Levi." I nodded, "I'll bring you up diner." I left the room still baffled by his want for oranges and cream but then again pregnant people were known to have weird craving and Eren was just another who did. "In two bowls slice some oranges and dip some cream. Isabel says she put the two in the fridge." 

"Yes boss" the chief checked the refrig where sure enough he produced said foods. Setting them in their own respective platters on the tray. Careful as to not spill on the way to the top floor I delivered the tray to my hungry mate. The tray was set on his legs. "This looks good" he commented pocking at the pasta meal, spaghetti and meatballs sided by some garlic bread and his cravings. I had to turn away when he dipped the oranges into the cream. "Don't knock it until you try it." 

"Whatever Eren. I'll take your word for it." He sticks his toung out at me, still somewhat childish in his ways despite his maternity condition. "I can't watch this" Ed left after making a gagging nose, "wait for me" Petra leaves too. "You guys are wimps, there delicious." 

When his snack was finished, Eren dug into the rest of the meal at his disposal. Gunther, Oulo, Farlan, Isabel and I stayed with Eren in the bedroom, all eating along side with him. In any other situation, I would have been appalled at such behavior and would never of joined in let along allowed but since Eren was bed restricted....

Eren feel back into the arms of slumber soon after he finished his meal. I tucked him back in with a goodnight."Call if you need anything. I'll be in one of the guest rooms."

"Ok" we vacated allowing him to fall asleep. 

Last night was like the other nights that I had not slept aside my Eren but until I was one his good graces I was sleeping alone. Without foresight, I snuck in to get clothes for the day head as well as my showering shit. 

It was early in the morning, like 4 when I roused and around four thirty when I found my self back in the office. I managed to get through some work before he awoke. "Levi" I scrambled from my seat, forcing my feet to his room faster than I had ever run before in my attempt to get to my clearly distressed mate. He was moving backwards on the bed. One hand helping to aid him in the movement the other protecting his stomach. "Eren whats wrong? Are you alright?" 

"The window...A shadow." Wedging my self between my mate and the supposed unsecured material I continued to hold up my pistol while I checked the room and the window all of which resulted in nothing. "Its alright Eren. It was likely just a figment of your imagination." 

"I swear-"

"Eren you need to relax. Its not good for you health" I busied my self in the next moments with doing what ever I could to calm him down. "Its still early go back to sleep."

"There's something out there Levi. I heard something."

"I assure you there isn't. Do you want me to stay while you go back to sleep?" 

"Yes." I pulled up one of the chairs from the seating area, placing it next to the bed. On the odd chance there was something undetected outside I kept my pistol ready but out eyes reach of Eren least he lose faith in me. But better be safe then sorry.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?" It was round eight when he roused once more. "Will you help me to the bathroom?"

"Of course" we repeated the trips same procedure as before. "Do you want to get a bath in?" he was eyeing the tub as he washed his hands. "Yeah, I'm really sore" he began to rub his back. "Let me?"

"Ok a massage then the bath" I rubbed his back and feet when he got back in bed. "Ah right there" he made sure, the demanding brat to tell me where my palms were wanted on his body. To say the least, he loved every second of it, I don't even think he knew he was purring. Just another cute quality. I was happy to be useful and able to please. Having been denied both for so long. Seven months was far to long to be away from ones beloved. 

"Feel better?" 

"Ah yes, love it" he was still purring long after the massage ended. "I'll run the bath be right back."

"Ok." 

"Sit on the toilet seat" deciding the best way to swipe his socks from him was to have him sit on the seat, much more secure then the edge of the tub. Now I wouldn't have to worry about him falling backwards into the water. I aided him to his feet and then striped him from his maternity night gown.

His chest is distinctively larger before his pregnancy, swollen with deep red coloring. He's glowing but covers up some of it when he folds arms over his chest. "Levi stop staring."

"Huh?" My eyes had gone from his chest down to his stomach which I longed to nuzzle and kiss but being denied because I didn't have mommy's permission. 

"You heard me. Now help me out of my boxers. My tub is calling." It was his tub too, gotten specifically for him. Although I was fine with a shower, he loved baths so a bath tub it was. On my knees I began to do his bidding. I did my best not to stare esspically now that he was naked. Once in the tub, I plopped a towel behind his head, to make him more comfortable before I settled besides the water filled space.

"Levi?"

"Yes my love?" 

"When I get out, I want to be held."

"What ever you want" secretly pleased that I had earned that. "What ever I want?...How about some pickles?"

"Whatever my omega wants my omega gets. I'll be right back, don't try to get out until I get back."

"Levi there's no way I can get my self out. I can't even sit my self up."

"Just saying" I worried the whole time I was away. Not itching to be away from him even if we had not been apart for over seven months. I grabbed the pickle jar before making my way up stairs, internally wondering and laughing at Erens weird cravings. He was exactly as I left him. Relaxed and content in the tub. I offered up the wanted food, providing a bowl as well. He ate about ten before he was sated, abandoning the food and allowing me to wipe his palms with some wipes. "Give me a couple more minuets."

"Take your time." 

"We need to think of names" I broke the silence with the sentence, he glanced at me with a content look on his face. "Well there all boys" Eren began, "I like Ryker" he offered up. "What about Broody? Oh then theirs Parker and Zack. Mason and Dimetri are good name too. "

"Hmm, like it." Eren rubbed at his stomach looking at it with motherly affection and love. "What do you think, you guys like those names?" he was speaking to his stomach when he asked that question. "I think they like...Here Levi feel." Bare handed to bare skin I was given one of the best gifts a father could be presented, being able to feel his kids move around and kick."You saying hi to Daddy?"

I bent down to kiss the distension. "Hello." The kicking paused for a moment before there was one, individual kick. "I don't think they like me." I drew my hand away. Not wanting to displease either mother or scare the unborns. 

"Your doing just fine, they just haven't heard your voice before. So used to Farlan, Isabel and me" he brought my hand back after I had withdrawn it. "Keep talking to them." He encouraged, so I did. "I've missed you and Mommy. Daddy is so sorry, please don't hate me." I kissed his belly again. Eren placed one hand on top of mine and the other linked with my other. "Tell Daddy we don't hate you. " It was a few moments before our soon to be born sons began kicking again. This time when I spoke next the kicking didn't stall. "I can't believe I almost gave this up." Another few kisses were spoiled before I spoke up next, "your very active" I laid my head on his belly. Wet belly to my hair. 

"Tell Daddy were practicing fighting moves. And moms bladder is the practicing bag."

"Gonna be bad gangsters like me, huh?" 

"At the rate their going...." Eren gave me glare, "you are not taking them out on jobs until there well after 40 if that. Let alone giving them weapons. We already need to have a talk with Uncle Kenny. Giving them guns" Eren just shakes his head in disaproval. "I can see it now the two of you, training them as soon as they can walk." I chuckle, "no I'm being serious. Levi are you listening to me?"

"Yes love." Gangster life was hard and dangerous, Eren was not the only one concerned about their place in this lifestyle. There was a small part, that wanted my children to never be exposed to this type of life. There was nothing I could. Life was what it was. That being said it wasn't like there was nothing to elevate the harshness. Like keeping them safe behind the walls of the compound...And killing the OPP, that was high on the list of todos.

"I'm getting cold. Helped me get washed?" I did as he asked, more than happy to be of some use. Eren was picked up from the watery depths and carried to the bedroom in a fluffy towel, placed on the bed, dried with the steps being topped off with new clothes. "I want to be held."

"I know, I know" I made sure he was comfortable first before I added my self to the picture. He laid on his side, his back to my front. Spooning. "Let mommy sleep" I encouraged of my still active children, still squirming away in his belly. "Yes Mommy is tired. Why don't you take five and leave the cardio kickboxing for later?"

"Love you Mommy" I kissed his cheek. "I maybe unsure about you Levi but I've never stopped loving you. Never forget that." His head turned, reaching for me. Leading with his hand for a kiss. 

Erens and I relationship improved as time went by. It was a week later that I had the party. I snuck away from our snuggle session to help my team prepare the down stairs for the baby shower. Petra was making the couch comfortable while the other males made them self's busy with the decorations. Periodically getting the door when my siblings came over early presumably to help. Petra helped them carry in presents. 

Between all of us the shower was well done regarding preparations. Hange the manic was no surprise to the one of the first to arrive, dragging her mates behind her. Nannabe, Erwin and the hacker were close behind. Arimin was eager to see Eren, having missed his friend but since Eren was taking an early morning nap he would have to suck it up and wait. I did not miss the threat eyebrows was given when they were walking through the door. 

"Is your uncle coming?" Nannabe questioned, placing her gifts on the table. "Yeah. He should be here soon. He can't wait to meet Eren. "

"Are you gonna wait until the others arrive to get Eren or-?" 

"Levi?" I was called by my soposed to be sleeping upstairs mate."Levi?" he called for me louder the second time around. Probably getting concerned. "I'll go get him now."

Eren:

Concern was setting in quickly after discovering Levi was not in the room with me. I liked having him near by, as before finding it a need. His answer sounded like he was downstairs. As did his second reply. Levis responses where clearer and comforting when the man I had been searching for entered the room."You alright Eren?" 

"I woke up and you weren't here. Come back to bed with me?" I patted the bed besides me, now cold from his absence. "Actually theres something downstairs we need to go to."

"I'm on bed arrest."

"Its cool all you have to do is lounge on the couch."

"Ok......If your sure."

"But you have to keep your eyes closed" I gave him look, wondering why he was being so vague. "Why?" I loved Levi to death and back but the way he was acting was suspicious. "Don't give me that look, Eren. Everythings good. I promise you'll like the surprise." 

"Wheres Isabel and Farlan?"

"Downstairs...Calm on Eren, trust me." He looked devestated at the lack of trust. In any other time I would be guilty but he was the one that created the doubt to begin with. "Fine" I conceded. Allowing Levi to pick me up. "Don't look."

"Yeah, yeah. Grab my blanket" pointing adementally to my first present. Refusing to leave without it. "Yes sir" he was teasing me. I shook my head against his shoulder but did as asked and closed my eyes. "Don't fall asleep on me."

"Then don't take to long." He draped my green blanket over my shoulders, holding me one handed down the stairs where it was kinda loud, certainly not normal. The staff was never as loud. Something was happening.I wanted to peak so bad. "Now don't scare him". Scare who? Me? What the hell? I was placed on the couch gently. Adjusted so I was comfortable and draped with the blanket Petra had given me all those months back. 

"Ok now you can look." I certaintly did not expect this. A baby shower. All for me and the little ones? I proably cried for the first ten minuets out of happyness. Scaring Levi half to death.

"Didn't expect this did you?" Hange lounged in a seat near by sipping on some liquor as she spoke to me after all the greetings were finished. "No I did not. Good surprise though."

"Good."

"Mister" A glance showed me it was one of the children I played with before on the play ground. "Hello" I greeted when he rushed me in his excitement to say hi. "Becareful" his father an alpha called to his son. "Don't hurt him" his mother was quick to add when he tried to climb on the couch next to me. "Hi" he gave me a big smile. "Hi there little one, how are you?" 

"Two" he through both hands in the air. "No not how old are you. How are you" his mother corrected after the adults issued their own greetings. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm good."

"I happy to hear that." He went on to flood more words my way, some a little hard to understand. His father only shook his head at his young childs antics, mom was doing her best not to make a amused sound. 

"Wheres my nefews?" the booming voice was easily recognizable even amugst the growing crowd. "Come on bud, let go say hi to the boss" the father swiped the still talking younger from his seat next to make room for Levis uncle to come greet me. "Hey boy how're you?"

"Alright. You?"

"Same old same old. Can't say the same about you, looks like I'm getting more family soon."

"Six to be exact" Levi informed, word had spread through the gang, the perpretatior expected to be Hange and I wouldn't be surprised if it was. "Holy shit" the man was typically either confident, over confident or a bully, teasing and putting Levi in his place. Now the sure footed man was almost triping over his own two feet. Ended up falling back into a near by living room vacant chair. Dramtically hand in hair. 

"That's what Levi said" I joked as my alpha came to sit next to me, moving my feet so the swollen used to walk skin was on his legs. "Why am I finding out about this now?" was the first thing he wanted to know when he finally calmd down. 

"Because I just found out."

"Levi you deserved that."

"Lets not talk about that please" I intervened when a glaring match started. Like uncle like nefew. It was almost laughable. I now knew where Levis got his killer facial expressions. "Boys or girls?" 

"All boys." Kenny let out a low whistle. "Heaven help you. if there anything like Levi you'll need all the help you can get."

"I wasn't that bad" Kenny just waved the defense off, strolling away without another word. "I call babysitting" Isabel could be heard from the other side of the room, talking with some of the other females. "As if" Petra denied, "just because your a member of team Levi doesn't mean you get to babysit first."

"As if I'm the third in command. If anyone gets to watch them first its me" Hange determined, just having to join in the fray. "Like hell you are" I head Levi mutter. "Oh there just having fun" I patted his hand before placing it on my stomach. "Just because your the third in command or you being a member of team Levi" Isable motioned to the other two women, "doesn't mean you get dibs. I get dibs because I'm the aunt."

"None of you are going to get dibs if you don't be quiet" Levi called, all three being real mature. I rolled my eyes at their antics. "You keep out of this" Isabel and Hange called back. 

"Your all wrong. I get babysitting rights" Arimin argued, which of course joining in and getting them going louder. "As his best friend..."

Mobolt, Erwin and Mike took seats near by as we watched the others bicker. "Are you having a good party Eren?" the first asked, "yes, its a wonderful surprise. Thank you Levi."

"Your welcome."

"When did you put this together?"

"Oh the other day."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Ask Petra she helped planned it."

"I heard my name?" she startled me she suddenly appeared in front of us. "No you weren't called" Levi told her, she slumped, bummed. "Petra thank you for helping Levi plan the party." She perked up when I spoke to her, "your welcome." Happy once more she skipped away. 

"Looks like the bickering done" Erwin said as the arguers approached. "Bout time you all act your age" the blond finished. "Alright Eren. You pick who gets to babysit first?"

"Huh?" oh no they were not doing to me. "You heard me" Hange confronted hands on her hips in a display of drunken moddyness, "don't do this to him, Hange" Mike tried only to be waved off. "So who is it?" Isabel harped. "How about this: it will be up to whoever available at the time how does that sound?" Mike offered up. Saving me from having to answer. I went along with the idea, taking the easy way out. If not I'm sure a fight would've been started. 

"He's opening my presents first" Hange deemed, Levi smacked his forehead with his spare hand, here we go again. "I'm cutting you off Hange" Mobolt took her drink away despite her whining which was annoying Levi, plan to see as his eye began to twitch. "Its not even six" Nannabe said, joining the mingling group "and your already like this? Lucky us." Deciding the better end of the deal was to let her mate deal with her. Knowing Hange the two males would have their hands full. "Whens dinner?"

"Hungry again Eren?" Petra teased, "you try carrying six and not being hungry" I replied. "I heard dinners going to be a few meanwhile do you want somthing small now?"

"Do we have any strawberries?" 

"Let me go check" I untangled my self from Eren to do his bidding, finding a bowl of them in the kitchen. "Here you are."

"Thank you." 

"Your welcome." I held the bowl while he dug in. I had forgotten he couldn't have certain things in his condition so the snacks placed out were limited to him. "Din din then presents?"

"Sure whatever good with you. Your the planner."

"Come and sit" Hange was lead back to the sofa by Mobolt who handed her a glass and then some pills. "Knew she was going to be like this?" Arimin asked. "Hey remember she wasn't the only one hung over last first of the year" Mike teased. Arimin stuck his face in the air, refusing to make a comment. "Believe me you didn't miss a thing Eren" Nannabe informed, "in fact be glad you missed it".

"Yeah I think the only ones sober was Mobolt and Nannabe" Erwin commented. Obviously looking back on that time if his face was anything to go by. 

"Lots of booze and brawls, best way to describe it" Mobolt agreed. "You guys are ridiculous."

"Says the omega who has never had a drop" Mike replied. "I'm not really interested in drinking. Can't now because I'm preggers."

Levi:

Dinner was eventful with all the people but the mess was kept to a minimal and Eren was happy and having fun. All was going well. Since the table wasn't big enough for all the gangsters crowding around in the house, many carefully sat in the living room to eat. Mindful to my temper and my need for cleanliness. Only a couple plates needed to be refilled after a spill, staining the carpet. I snaped at the child who did, accident or now. Both parents were on their knees begging for forgiveness for the boy. "Levi it was an accident" Isabel was trying to talk reason into me. But I was having none of it, "I don't care if he is a child-" the room was silent watching the interaction. I was the only one speaking until a hand was placed on my shoulder. Then there was growling. I knew without having to look to see who it was. He was soposed to be on the couch. "Levi" it was filled with protective warning. Erens eyes were filled with mothery protective rage. 

Kenny appeared to be the only one who had a clue how to react to the situation. He pulled me from between the middle of the two. Hand over my mouth. The child contuined to sob. Looking up at Eren meekly. After responding to a small noise made by Eren the youngster ran to him, allowing the male to lead him to the couch were the other children came to stand. Clutching at him, scared.

"Love the chicken" Eren mumbled, in the same place he was before. "Do you want any more?"

"Just a little" he handed me back his plate having ingested the mashed potatos, and chicken sided with a salade. Being the butler I was I delivered the seconds. He devoured the meal quickly, yawning with a satisfied look. "Someones getting tired."

"I did miss my afternoon nap."

"A little longer then you can go to bed."

"I'm good." But that didn't stop him from yawning again. "We keeping you up Eren?" Farlan teased. "Looks like" Arimin answered for me. "I'm alright."

People rushed to give me gifts when all was said and done with super. Which was all fine and I good. Don't misunderstand, I'm not ungrateful. But overwhelming. A couple even got into fist fights in their drunken state over the matter. Kenny beat them all to it, handing me over his gifts first before rubbing it in everyone elses faces. "Out of luck mother fuckers."

Inside Eren, the kids were ever active. Mostly likely enjoying all the attention thrown their way. Uncle Kenny's first gift was a maternity shirt. I loved the saying on the front: "Badass Mom, Bad ass Dad, just wait until I come out then you'll have to deal badass me." Arrows pointed to each party on the pink shirt. "Love it" Eren said, showing off the shirt when Hange persisted in getting pictures. I was secretly thankful she had thought to do that. The pictures would look good in a scrap book.

"Thought you would" he was quiet satisfied with is work. Nodding happly at his praise. "Open the next one."

"Don't let it go to your head" I muttered. "Shut up shorty."

"You want to take this outside" the irritation for everyone was beinging to seep through, and Kenny starting his shit was not helping. "Later I want to watch your mate open presents."

"Levi knock it off" Eren was swift in putting me in my place. Not giving me anymore time to ruin the party. For a moment I had thought about arguing further but knew better."Yes dear."

"Open the next one" Hange encouraged. The next one was small children clothes as was the two afterwards enough for each child to have their own outfit. The last gift contained the last thing I wanted from my sons. This is the only present my mate did not approve of, guns, pistols. "For when there older" Kenny argued. "Thank you" Levi and I thanked polity, despite our earlier words. Kenny only meant well. 

Presents came forward it was a good two hours before the presents section ended. We got diapers, clothing, toys and other supplies. Grateful for the help. "We'll have to write thank you letters" I carried Eren upstairs, talking to him although he had long since fallen asleep, right after the last guest had left to be exact. Leaving the cleanup to the house staff was more then fine with me, the two of us were exhausted. "You had a busy day." 

Eren slept esspically long the day after the party, trying to catch up on what he lost yesterday. I had scheduled meetings today but since Hange was hungover it was pointless. Mike had been the threes designated driver last night as Mobolt did have a couple shots. I don't even know how Arimin and Erwin got home because by the end of the night both were not sober enough to drink. Nannabe might of taken them home considering the female had none. Like me, since I had to take care of Eren. I could've had some and then had Farlan and Isabel care for him but it wasn't their jobs.

Farlan was the sober one with Isabel not. Not surprising, she was a party girl. Good thing she had not yet restarted her job. The hospital would be shit out of luck. Many did try to get me to drink. Shots for the father and all but I denied every attempt.

It was late afternoon by the time Eren came to, he got anther bath but this time allowed me to get in with him. The water was too warm for my taste but Eren was content so I dealt. "Comfortable?"

"I missed snuggling."

"As did I" I nuzzled the side of his face, kissing his claim mark next. "I can't wait to hold them."

"I'm scared." He looked at me after maneuvering his head to look at me over his shoulder. "Of what?"

"Of labor. Of the pain."

"I'll be right next to you. You can break my hand all you want. Shout all you want at me. Moms are known to cuss and scream at dads while pushing."

"I'm just not good with pain." It was more than clear that this topic was a high concern of his. There was not much I could do now to soothe his worries."Everything will be alright" I kissed his lips. " I'm scared I'll go into pre-labor."

"You just sit back and relax and let me handle everything. Ok? Remember the less stress the better."

"You promise you'll be there? No matter what?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I crooned to him low, knowing the sound would soothe his worried heart. Silence laid claim to the bathroom for a while until I caught Eren nodding off. "Don't fall asleep on me."

"We better get out because I might." Chuckling filled the space, produced by my throat. I washed him down using quick movements. Almost tripping over the mutts when we entered the bedroom. "Get out of the way" I growled at the two mutts, much bigger now then when first baught. "Tell him, were too cute to be mad at" Eren cooed to the two beasts who raced to his side of the bed. I made mental notes of the spots where after Eren was set down and dressed would have to be wiped down to get rid of the dog slobber. "Why don't you relax? I have some things to do." "I want to be held" he whined. "Alright" unable to deny him anything. His head settled on my left shoulder, laying on his side. The position he most favored now. In the baby book I read it was the more comfortable position with the bed taking most of the baby weight off the mom. It was one of the last few days before Christmas. I still had much to do. While he napped I had planned to use the labtop to do some shopping, thinking I could sneak away but now being held hostage I used my phone as a substitute. I strolled through ideas for my mate and freinds in the three hours my mate napped before the bathroom came calling. Finding my self talking to his distended stomach often. "It will be our first Christmas soon, are you excited?" 

Eren caught me red handed, almost. I had just managed to click the off botton before he awoke for the second time. "What are you hiding?" "Nothing much" thankful for my fast reflexes which in turn would be thanking Kenny who had taught me. "Uh huh? Give me." I refused to give him the phone. "Why?" "Because I'm Christmas shopping. That's why." "Oh if thats all" he pulled my arm back under his control retaking his previous position. Getting comfortable again. "I must say you were very smart regarding shopping although I told you I wanted for nothing."

"I'm just grateful your team was willing to help me out."

"Are you kidding, they love you." Eren nodded against my arm, "they even wrapped them for me."

"Yeah, all you had to do was kick me out of the room and then them when you had theirs wrapped."

"Well you can't see you presents before their given. Then its not longer a surprise. Its my first Christmas I wish I could've wrapped presents but I can't even sit up on my own....... Do you Oulo tried bribing Petra to tell him what he got?"

"How that go?" I had been out of the room at the time. Retuning to find the two wrestling in the hall. Them fighting was a normal occurrence but not Petra strangling him. They frozen having caught their eyes on my shoes. "Can I help you?"

"No boss."

"You two are adults act like assholes and take it outside." They scrambled out of my sight. If the thumps down the stairs were anything to go by I would think one got shoved down the stairs. Better not get blood on my carpets. I found Eren in the room being comforted by Ed. "So thats what they were fighting bout."

"Yup."

We fell silent once more. Content to soak up cuddles from the other. My phone was set aside, I only had a few more things to get then Gunther and Ed would be on their way with a message to the two later to pick up the items. Neither would open the shipping boxes and bags so the secrets were safe. I would go my self but Eren was clinging lately and hated to be away from me, for the most part. One minuet he would cry his heart out if I let other times he demanded space. Sometimes no matter how much I loved him it was hard to understand and keep my tounge. 

This was one of thoes instances, Eren needed me to help him to the bathroom while I had my back turned I sent the order in. Sending my two hench men for pick up duty later this evening. Isabel's text was also read, having been put on hold read wise in place of last minuet shopping. She was asking where our family Christmas party was being hold, just between the four of us: Isabel, Farlan, Eren and I. I would have one would the others later. If I had the patience.

"Alright back to bed" he singsonged. "You taking this whole bed rest thing better than I assumed."

"Its for a good cause" he patted his stomac like I had found himself doing on multiple occasions before. Once in bed I joined in laving loving attention on the belly encasing our unborn litter. "I can't wait to hold them" I offered up in the silent room, "same."

"God, all boys too. Were gonna be busy" Eren chuckled, running newly manicured fingers through my hair. "Good thing we have a big family."

"If you consider Hange family you have another thing coming."

"You know you love her" my silver eyes roll at the comment unwilling to admit to the truth spilling from my omegas lips. "Whatever."

"As much as I love Hange can we agree on something: she is never watching our kids."

"Nor Petra and Oulo their too childlish." I kissed Eren on the lips, locking our selfs together in one of the most basics way of man. "Have I ever told you how happy you make me?"

"Levi...." I wiped Erens tears from his eyes. "You my world. I can never thank the heavens enough that you were given to me. Never could thank Hange and Isabel for saving you and you for taking me a bastard for a mate. Accepting me for all my faults and mistakes" our lips locked again. Face against face I could feel my omega crying, but not out of sadness, our bond made sure to make that clear. Only love, devotion pour through from his end. From mine love, relief and gratefulness."I love you."

"My precious alpha."

Eren:

Waking up Levi was easy. All it took was a few kisses and some tickling and sure enough within a five minuet period of time was up and attempt for our first joined Christmas and Alpha Levi birthday. I sang him happy birthday as he came around, his face lite up. Although it was his birthday I was gifted with kisses. "Can we go downstairs to open presents and eat breakfast?"

"What ever my princess wants." I let the remark slide to eagar to get the day going. Dispite my eagarness the pains from my back were hard to ignore. Internally I opted out of a morning back rub. I didn't want to be a pain in the ass, esspically today. 

"What does my sweetheart want for breaky this morning?" 

"Any thing the birthday boy wants is good with the mama" I felt bad about making him make the meal but with me being the way I little of no use not to mention neither of us would do anything to take our family from the side of safty and caution to danger and uncertanity. I lounged in the living room on the couch while Levi did what Levi did in the kitchen. In my room, the living room to be exact the place was filled with holiday decor but the most gravitating and stunning was no doubt the tree. It was my first Christmas tree in over a decade, since the death of my mother like many other holidays had been ignored and forgotten by an abusive father. Not even thoughts of my former household were able to dose the fire of the present time. 

"Here we are sir" role playing a butler Levi bent over formally, presenting me my plate. "Why thank you." Being the gang leaders mate had it perks like being able to eat on the couch and in bed. "Your welcome. Can I get you anything else?"

"Just for you to sit with me."

"I can do that."

Once the meals were finished Levi spared the clean up for another point in time. Setting the two platters aside for a later date. Theoretically. "Open yours first" I encouraged. "The purple one" I pointed to the one front and center. "Ok I'll do one and then you. Be warned I am taking plenty pictures."

Inside Levi finds a new suit, this time a nice blank canvas white. Its obvious from body lanuage that he's pleased, a smile and appraising eyes are all it takes to take to the worry from me, signalling plan as day that he likes the gift. "Now for you" I'm gifted a crisp purple with stars wrapped package. Inside I find a passport and tickets to a place I had only ever dreamed of traveling, Disney world. "Really we can go?!"

"Ofcourse all we gotto do is go."

"I'm so excited, thank you!" I was practically jumping in my seat, would be full out if I could. My jumbled movements only furthered to agaitate the pain that only seemed to be growing. Soon to be hard to pass off. Not show. "Levi your turn."

"Ok ok lets see which one...." its a good thing he looked away, I didn't want my unabled to hide grimace ruin the moment. He picked up another, finding inside the tree paper mixed in shinny stars on the paper a new money clip. Silver, pure and solid. "Thank you Eren."

"I know you have a million of them but not any pure silver. Nor with your intials."

"I love it. I'll have the staff when they get back get my suit prepared so I can wear it.'

Another package reveled several books that I had been wanting to read for a while yet. We passed boxes back and forth, the biggest and baddest must of been the black cat that was hidden away in the last package. Side by side with the new car Levi gifted me. Sports car with white weels and gold siding. I didn't get to sit in the seat before the pain became bad enough that I just couldn't take it anymore. "Levi hurts, please I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore."

"Eren! Whats wrong?" I was aided back into the manions onto the couch. "Hurts. Do something please. I can't take it anymore."

"Anymore? Eren how long have you been hurting? Wheres you pain?"

"All day I just didn't want to ruin today. All I do is ruin.....I just can't take the apin. Please make it stop."

"Shit, do you think your in labor?"

"I don't know."

''Has your water broken?"

"Fucking stop with the 20 damn questions and do something!" I felt bad about snapping at him and never even got a chance to apologize before another wave hit. Through teary eyes I watched Levi fly for his phone before booking it upstairs. Coming down with the steps with my prepared hostipal bag. Moving me to his car. 

"Levi whats going on?"

"Isabel thinks you maybe going into labor but since the gycologist is out Hange will be steping in. The only other in the whole entire damn building qualified and with expeirence." Buckles slamed with their counter parts before the petal was jamed. Isabel was right on the mark. We were pulling in the driveway to the hostipal when my water broke. Two Nurses, Mobolt, Isabel and Hange were waiting when we pulled up and a good thing two because the urge to push was upon me. "Eren its ok don't fight" Hange encouraged, stripping me of my maternity pjs pants. Helping to spread my legs right out their in the open. I didn't know how I felt about it but then again when your pushing thats not the thing I need to focus on not that I could.

"We need to get him into the maternaty ward" Hange barked at the others helping. "Is he?"

"Grab some balls Levi, he's in labor now move your ass" Hange barked. Dispite my condition I cracked up lauphing, yes it ended in a moan. "Were gonna move you to the bed baby bro. Do you need to push?"

"Yes! Gods yes! It hurts so damn bad."

"Listen Eren no pushing until I say" Hange orders. I wanted to bite their heads off, they needed to do something. "Fuck you."

"That Mobolts and Mike job." 

"You are going to get it after Levi. You did this to me!" His left hand was interlocked with my right, me squeezing the hell out of his. "Eren stop pushing!" 

"Hange I can't help it. I have to" they rushed me into the structure as fast as was able. Shouting and cursing at those not fast enough to get out of the way. "Listen to Hange sweetheart" Isabel encouraged holding my left hand. "No. No. Who the fuck died and put the lot of you incharge?"

"We should record you. Your funny" Mobolt said. "Your third in line."

"Now now theres no need for threats" Levi corrected, kissing my forehead. If my free hand wasn't being held hostage by the iv and Isabel I would've pinched him."Har har. Thats strong coming from you. Your not the one in labor!"

In my own, private room they weeled me. Hanges head was in between my spread legs. Instructing Levi to get behind me to provide support. "They can't come" I sobbed. "We have no choice but to deliever, the meds aren't working." She bit her lip hard, clearly working through the choices left for her to content and chose from. "I have to push." "Eren not until I say. For now you must fight the urges." Insticts and being built for this procedure did nothing to elevate the pain or take away the danger that I may die and lose my litter."Eren your tearing!" my head yanked back when I gave one strong push. If I had been in my right mind I would've listended but all I knew now was that my mate was here and that I needed to push. Relief flooded my brain. "Eren!" my alphas words were drowed out by the sound I had been waiting to hear for months. A baby's cries. "Oh look" Isabel cooed, before rushing away. I held my hands out, wanting to hold the bundle. "Eren, shsh" Levi turned my head against his shoulder. I was thankful that he was behind me, I needed that connection to him at the moment. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's healthy" Hange momentarly handed me the infant. Through my teary gaze my eyes lowered to the infant. I was able to id the small thing had a small, tiny tuff of hair at the top of his head matching that of the alpha behind me. Levi helped me to hold him, my arms unsteady. "Oh Eren he's so beautiful."

"Let me take the heir" Mobolt took him from me. I yelped in panic reaching for the infant who began to wail in the arms of another that was not parent. "We need to get the after birth. Theres no stoping him now" Hange yelled over my new screams of pain. 

I remember each birth, the pain but the results were more than worth it. The time between the births decreased as the numbers of children grew but that didn't mean I didn't get to hold. Even if, if it was just a minuet. I was barley awake by the time the second to last was pushed from my insides. "He's lossing to much blood!" Mobolt could be heard yelling. "Levi keep him awake. You hear us Eren you stay awake! Hange he's badly torn" the voice belonged to my adoptive sister in law.

"Isabel don't shout. Levi keep him awake."

"Levi I can't so tired, hurts....." 

Levi:

Terror, the only word able to describe the emotion plaguing my self. Hange ordered me from behind him then out of the room. I backed away knowing I needed to give them space to do what they needed, one being a emergency c section for the last newborn. "Are they?"

"They'll be just fine Levi. I vow it to you" Hange cut him open. I stood there watching every motion. Her disconnecting the not moving infant from the womb, cutting the placenta. Rubbing and gently hitting, rushing the motions she set to saving the not breathing infant. My eyes watched, waiting not blinking or breathing scared to do either in case the movements influenced the outcome. 

Some releif came to my person when the infant began to weakly cry. Not as strong as the others. As with the others he was rushed to an incubator leaving my focus to come back to my mate. Isabel faught along side the nurses to help stomp the flow of blood from his natural opening while Hange sititched up the damage done by her scapal. "Is he?"

"Shut up Levi, shut up! Eren you fucking listen to me. You will fucking make it." 

She was wrong, so damned wrong. His monitor went silent. His heart no longer beating. My mate was dead. The staff did all they could for him. But in the end he passed. I was forced from him by Erwin, Mike and Farlan. I was a mess, as I would later recall. Screaming and begging to die.

"Stop it Levi. You have to live for them. Your sons need you, Eren wouldn't want you to follow in his path" Farlan had began repeating after comforting me didn't work. "Levi" Mike watched from the sidelines. My team rushing to the scene. Finding me on the floor, face to hand as I begged for the bullet to the head that would kill me. "Please stop Levi" Isabel was crying. "Boss" Petra whispered. "I can't live without him."

"You must for you children. Thats what Eren would want" Erwin tried to get through to me. I couldn't go on. Where was my heart? The man I had fallen in love with? Where was my light? Without him I had no meaning to live. Nothing. "My omega, my mate" I sobbed, broken. Heart no longer whole.

We had done everything right. Taken all the precautions. The last resort medication had been unable to stop the inpending. My mate now lost in child labor laid on the bed he gave birth on, covered by a white sheet. He shouldn't be covered, he should be sitting up, resting and recovering from the ordeal. Smiley as I knew if he was alive he would be, craving to hold the infants sitting tight in the incubators. I loved my children. I felt guilty for the way I craving death but that never could compare to the sarrow crumbling my beating organ.

"Erwin please. I don't care who does it just someone kill me" the others backed away. "Boss. Please don't talk like that" Oulo begged. "Please don't talk like that" repeating him self like a broken record. Hange embraced me in arms. Attempting to offer something to replace the emptiness eating away at me. But no comfort would come. Just the blackness.

Eren:

Floating that was the best way to describe the feeling pulsing through me. One moment I was giving birth the next I was hear. Floating in an filled with light space. No feelings of pain or discomfort could be felt only a light fullness, of relief. For the longest time span I was the only person walking in this space. Until I came across someone important long ago. "Eren what are you doing here? Its not your time?" standing infront of me was my dear mother, looking the same before she was murdered. "My baby" her tears continued to flow, "your too early. Its not your time." 

Dispite her the words she spoke she welcomed me with open arms. Embracing me when I ran straight into the them. "Mama."

"My pup. My precious pup." I've missed her so much. How've I longed for so long and countless times to be held like such with her soft palms stroking my head and hair, arms tight around me. Protecting me from all the bad in the world. I did not speak until I drew from her motherly embrace. "Mother I've missed you so much. I love you." 

"And I you. But my son your far to early to be here."

"You keep saying that but where is here? Where are my hostipal, my pups and Levi?" They were no where to be found on this mysterious plane. It was beging to worry me. "You don't know where you are do you?" I shake my head. Not anticipating the reponse. "Eren your dead."

"Dead!?"

"Son, you died in child labor" I was brought back into her embrace. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

"My sons and Levi, please-"

"They aren't here. Your sons, my grandchildren are alright. They're all back in the world of the living. Their not here in the afterlife" my knees hit the ground as everything was thrown my way. Mother followed me to what I guess one could call the ground? I never releized I was crying until she wiped tears from my face. "All alone" I whispered. "I'm here."

"Levi. I need my alpha" I screamed. Not aiming to hurt my mothers feelings but unable to hold back those words. "Be silent my boy. Theres much to say with little time. And theres still another to meet." Still sad I looked up at her face, waiting while she got to the important things. "You maybe dead but there is a way to bring you back. Well activate that at the end so don't panick to much bout going back or being here. You must listen close as our clock is ticking.....Eren my precious baby I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. If only I had been stronger, maybe I could've saved you from all that pain. I beg of you please don't hate me."

"Mom please don't cry. I don't blame you, I don't hate you. Never have never will" she dabbed at her own water before taking the oppetunity to go on, "I'm so proud of you. You've healed, found your mate. And given me one of the greatest gifts possible to man, grandchildren. And that high of a number at that. I can't express in words of how happy I am. My only regrets are that I couldn't be there when you needed me most. I don't get to walk you down the isle nor do I get to hold the boys. But I never regret protecting you that day. You my greatest treasure....."

"Mom I never got to thank you for the happy life you gave me. I had you a wonderful mother to raise me. The best mother."

"My love, all I ever wished for in life was for you to be happy and healthy. And although you've had some major bumps in the road I am more than happy to see you so content." I gave her a big smile. My mother wiped her tears from her face. "There is someone her that would very much like to meet you before you go." I had no clue how I was soposed to "get back" but trusted my mother all the same. Not far aways was a women much like my mother with long black hair and tall but the characteristics she most shared was with...."I am Kushina Ackerman. Levis mother. Pleased to meet you Eren."

A step back in shock, it took a moment to get my surprised bearings under control. "Hello?"

"You are silly just as my son has told but twice as pretty than he decribed not that he had words to begin with. He always seem to lose him tounge when he tells me about you?" I looked between the women, the beta and fellow omega. Not on page with the conversation. "Levis been here?"

"No dear when he visits my grave or talks to me" Ms. Ackerman came to stand infront of me, embracing me in a surprising hug. "I never thought my son would ever be happy after my death. Instead full of bittness and hate. Thank you for being there when I could not and giving us the family we both longed to have."

"You don't have to thank me, ma'ma" she giggled, "so poliet. Please refer to me as you mother as I see you as a son. That is if its alright with Carla."

"Of course" my mother answered. "Alright mom!" I gave her a big smile. Today was the day that my family got even bigger. "Levi talks about you a lot. I've always wanted to meet you."

"And I you little one. Unfortunately we do not have a lot of time for our first meeting. It will probably be the last until you join us permanently which we both hope will not be until a much much later date. I have a message for you: I will always be greatful to you my son for digging Levi out and giving him something to live towards and look forwards to day in and day out.... Every couple, no matter dynatic has ups and downs, what matters the most is the fact that they are put behind us and don't tear us apart. Never turn away from the other and always provide the support the other may need even if he denies it as we all know he will and always live up to the promises made. Be the best mother you can, be the best mate you can be. Finally I ask in my message to you is to always remember us, that although we can't be seen we are always by your side."

"Hai!"

"Eren here is my message to my birth son, please relay this to him." I gave my word I would, waiting as the clock ticked by for the last she asked of me. "Tell my pup I'm so happy for him, that I wish you and him well always. That I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to provide a proper childhood for him. That I live with that regret and so much more, not being able to hold the children that your love created. Not being their for your wedding. Or for the rest of your lives.That I beg that he doesn't hate me." she paused momentarly while she pushed her tears away with a fine palm. I wanted to tell her there was no need for such worries but right now was not the place or time. "Tell him to never doubt the life he's created or deserved. That above all to give you and your family the life I was not able to give my own. To never forget the mother taken away by her health. Tell him that I love him, you and my grandkids above all else. I beg of you to bring him this message."

"I promise."

"I too have a message I wish for the two of you to recieve" it was my mothers turn, "Eren I leave you with these parting words until we meet again in this world. I love you more than anything. You have always been my pride and joy. Please always remember me. Be a loving mother and devoted mate." I nodded. "My last words go to the man your mated to: take care of my son. Be the sheild and protector he needs. That although I have never meet you in person that I love you as I do my own. Even though you have your doubts and have made mistakes in the past I have none. You will be a great father."

"Eren" they both face me speaking in unison. "Don't you or Levi rush to meet us. We will meet again when the time is right. Remember we love you both." 

"I love you two" unable to go to the two, being held back by an unseeable force I was forced to give my goodbyes from a distance from the tear spilling women. Their smiles and waves were the last I saw of the two before all went black. 

Levi: 

A lightening strike shook the building scaring those all inside. For those able to watch the display would see a sight never known to man. A bolt through the structure directly into my diseased mate. "What the hell?" once the flash of light Ed was not the only one saying such a thing. Erwin who was frozen from his place holding me in place, above me along side Farlan, Olou and Gunther went dead still, not being the only ones to witness steam emitting from Erens body. Through all the events the only sound that matters to me is the heart rate monitor.

Hange booked it into the room where she tore the sheet off. "I don't believe it." 

"Let me up" I snarled renewing my fight with those doing their best to restrain my movements so I couldn't go for my throat. "Let him up" Mobolt orders after rushing from the room, "are you crazy? Do you want him to die?" Ed asks. "Its alright" Hange can barely be heard above a whisper. "Everything is alright now."


	13. Chapter 13: Dead or alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn't forget, just had a bad luck of writers block. 
> 
> Author-chan

Eren:

Bring a family into the world always came with a threat, one we were well acainted with having been well educated and it came with the live style. Awakening from my former perminet slumber the first human to come into gaze was Hange and when she fainted at my sight Mobolt came to be the next to come into the view of my eyes. Thank goodness he didn't faint, as he seemed to be one of the few sane ones in the next few moments when all hell went to lose. Minuets flashed by in what seemed to be a blur, beinging in a rush of limbs of him and nurses who came to check my vitals and clean me up. Mike was the only non-staff to be allowed into the room. Leaving with Hange in arms, but not before telling me "welcome back."

When the staff proceded to calm, Levi was allowed in. That in it self was stressful because he was up in tears. The king of gangs was crying and all I could get out of him was that he loved me. Only ones in the room now I watched as he sobbed harshly against my distended chest. As much as I longed to see my pups he took priority seeing the state he was in. "Its ok" I have no idea if I was abled to be understood, sore throat and dry and all but I made the effort. He was beginning to freak me out. That was the last thing us new parents needed. "Don't leave. Please, I can't leave without you. Please, I love you." My poor alpha was shaken even more so than me and I was the one that died. I cooed to him, in hopes he would settle, "listen to my heart. I'm right here. Safe and sound. I'm alive and alright."

"You died and I couldn't do nothing!" This was not how this day was soposed to go. It was soposed to be happy with happy tears, now there was unhappy, sad ones. Levi was soposed to be kissing me and telling me he was proud, not begging for me not to die on him again. I was soposed to be crying and holding my pups but now I held my greiving mate who didn't seem to believe I was still in the world of the living. "Dear look, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You died!" he shouted, "I'm so sorry. You should've not had to see that."

"I can't live without you. They wouldn't kill me and wouldn't let me die."

"Don't talk like that!" Levi, my poor grown baby. Feeling he was forced to do that. On a internal deep level I understood the need to join him on the other side, I would crave so if my alpha had gone through the same thing my person had. But now I needed him to let go of my previous, momentary death. To focus on the family we created. As in where were the pups? "It alright now. I'm here with you. Come up here and let me hold you." Eagerly the short male climbed besides me so he was laying in a cuddling postion besides my self, arms wrapped around my person in a move of dedication of unwillingness to let me go. "Don't ever do that again."

"Growling at me isn't necessary."

"You are not allowed to leave me" he contuined to growl, voice growing in volume. "I don't want to. Ok. All that matters is that I'm ok, right? I'm alive breathing, heart beating. Everything's ok."

"No everything is not alright."

"I know your scared."

"I can't lose you anyone but you and our family." His face pressed deeper into my gown covered chest, the later getting covered in shed alpha tears. "Just calm down. Please. Listen to my breathing and heart beat. Let my presence calm you." It was a long while before my mourning mate managed to relax, pleas transforming from shouts to whimpers. "There that's it. Calm down."

"You are never leaving my sight again." Who could help giggling at the claim. He was being over dramatic but I made no further comment least him get more agitated or crying again. "Come now it soposed to be a happy day where we meet our sons and get to hold them."

"Isabel says because their so young and undeveloped that they can't be held yet" my inner omega cried at the motion that I couldn't hold they who I loved so dearly, blaming it on yourself for the trauma the 6 had to endure. "Don't blame your self" he was so intune to me, his mate. "Don't cry." his hand came to my face, turning my head so I was facing him. Like I had made him do. "Its not your fault. You know as well as I do that we did all we could. There's nothing that could stop the labor."

"I feel like I failed as a mother."

"Eren you didn't" he rubs my back. "Look at the two of us, such cry babies" he chuckled, trying to cheer me up. "They've been weeled to where the infants are kept. Why don't we see if they can be brought to us. Better than nothing."

"Your antsy" I observed, "I feel the same, worried when their not near by." I felt like something was missing after carrying the six for too long, so used to the added weight and soreness. Now neither were present. "Do you feel up to seeing them?"

"You have to ask?" He didn't appreciate the smart comments, refusing to do my bidding until I assured the alpha that I was in no pain and wasn't tired. His team pounced on me the second the door opened, fussing over me. Only once everything calmed down, room clearing of worried, fearful scents were the babies permitted back to my side. The little bundles were small but fully formed just on the small size. "Thank you." I looked at the staff that had done their all for us, knowing I could never repay their kindness, their help. "Theres no need to thank us Eren, its what families for" Mobolt replied. "I'm so proud of you little bro" Isabel praised, "look at how cute they are all we gotta worry about now is the swearing their sure to do if they pick anything up from Levi."

The room filled with several giggles and chuckles. "If their any thing like their father their gonna have mouths on them" I agreed. "Poor Eren you got your work cut out for you" Farlan joked, "seven against one."

"Where the hell you getting seven from?" Levi asked, "Levi language. You know very well I won't tolerate that wording around our kids. How many times do I need to tell you to curve your tounge."

"He's got you wrapped around his finger" Erwin snickered, "but you are right their Levi. Where do you get seven from Farlan?" The other male just chuckled, "Erens got six babies but a grown adult to look after" he pointed to Levi. The room erupted in laughter. My sides were hurting with how much I was laughing. I stopped doing so when Levi shoved his brother. "Hey you two know better than to rough house in here" Hange snapped, setting her self between the bed and the grown children. "Levi Ackerman if you hurt my pups you won't be sleeping with me ever again" this was the first time I had snarled at another, I would feel bad for doing so at my own mate no less but he needed to be put in place. Levi imminently froze as did Farlan who looked ready to start play fighting with the other. Both proceed to nod, for the first time I've seen a alpha fear the under dog. "Good. Now Levi if you haven't already call your uncle. I'm sure he'll want to know his great nephews are here." Levi just nodded stupidly before doing what I wanted. "See that Erwin thats what happens when alphas misbehave" Arimin says to his own alpha. "Keep that in mind in the future or I'll sick Eren on you." One more round of laughter before the room settled. "So what are you going to name them?" the small blond asked. "I don't know yet. We've only discussed names briefly I would like a little more time to talk the subject over with Levi."

"That's reasonable. Naming is extremely important" he finished his sentence with a agreeable nod. "I called, he's coming over" Levi who I had't realized had left the room sat on the bed by legs still holding the phone making me think he was still on the line. "I'm not talking to you old man" he said in the next moment, speaking once more into the device. Its almost believable the two aren't father and son based on how the two acted. "Yeah well -" I stared him down, if I didn't get rid of his bad habit now their was no telling what would happen. "Yeah well we'll see you here." Click, "their not even old enough."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?'

"If you really want to mess with him make him sleep outside" Hange offered up. "I did that to Erwin once. He learnt pretty damn quick not to push my buttons" Arimin thought the idea was amusing Erwin and I not so much, "yeah fun" Erwin huffed, "you two like to gang up on us."

"Oh can the big bad alphas not handle two little bitty mates?" Arimin wasn't through teasing."Thanks I see whoes side your on."

"Don't pout." I patted his leg, intertwining our fingers at the end. He kissed my fingers. "Alright you've seen, everyone but family out. Family bonding time and all that" between the two of them Isabel and Hange managed to dismiss everyone. "Why don't you get some rest Eren. Its been a long day" Farlan encouraged. "We'll be here when you wake up." Unwilling to admit I was, I was also unwilling to admit that not only was afraid to go lay down for my sake but also that of my family. For all I know this could be a dream or if I did I wouldn't wake up again and Levi this time would....I shook my head at such childish thoughts not matter how justified they seemed. I would have to sleep eventually. "Alright. But if something happens wake me up. Wake me up with Kenny gets here."

"Yes boss man" Farlan amused. "I'll be right here" Levi assured me. "Love you."

"You too my precious mate."

Levi:

"I need a drink" I muttered the moment Eren was sleeping, making sure to keep my voice low but high enough for the other two adults to hear. "Because of the scare or because your now a father?" Isabel shouldn't even have to ask such a ridiculous question. I gave her a pointed look in response. "Theres no drinking in the facility. You'll do just fine. If you need a distraction then think of names cause you can't call them one, two, three, ect for the rest of their lifes."

"Smartass." The women tisked her tongue. "You need to work on your wording. Remember what Eren said and by the facial expression he had you better listen closly. All you got to remember is anniversaries, birthdays, holidays, to make him happy and you'll be set for life. Happy mate happy life and all that."

"Believe me man. That saying might seem like it stands for crap but its true" Farlan agreed, "take it from me." I may've only know Eren for little over a year but we've already been through so much. I don't regret a single second I've spent next to his side. I would do all of it all over again. All I asked for now was that my family lived happy, healthy life along side us as I stood besides Eren. In the bed next to me was my most precious treasure, I could never thank him enough for the children he gave me, the love he gives me the person who deserves the least on the planet the love and my family standing at my feet for supporting me and him through hardships and happyness. "Thank you."

"We haven't done anything" the shared look between the matted pair made the smile on my face go unnoticed. Their still was a member missing from the fray, my uncle who raised me. Who supported me, taught me to fight, shaped me into the man I was today. He saved me when the others couldn't get through to me, helped me reconcile with Eren. I wish he get here soon, I was eager for him to meet Eren. But for now I was content to let him rest.

"I know we were gonna meet today to celebrate your birthday and Christmas but how about we do that here? With the little ones?" Farlan offers, "will the hospital allow it?" he looks to Isabel this time souly instead me and her like before. "That's a wonderful idea. You and I can go grab the things needed while Levi stays here. Meet you later?"

"I'll see you all later." This time they caught my smile. Isable proceed to tease me senseless over the expression. Before I finally kicked them out. Before resting besides my sleeping omega, I kissed each of the glass enclosure the kids were housed in. Only then after giving them that silent promise did I allow my tired self to settle.

Kenny arrived within the hour. not leaving much time for rest. The man for the first time in his life span knocked at the door before entering where before he would enter with no permission, kicking the door down and what not. Today not only did he knock before entering the room but he also waited to be bid enterence. Not only that but he wasn't wearing his weapons belt where he normally stored his main, unhidden gun. He sat his hat aside while greeting me. "Hello Levi, how are they?"

Decinding the man would sooner rather than later find out about the complications I told him straight up front, answering his question with that. Several fowl words left between his lips, he had the luxery of not being nagged although he would likely sooner rather than later be told off by Eren about his word choices. I wasn't the only one in that boat. "But he's ok now? Doctors have checked them over?" I assured the man they had, before he went and dragged on in here for interrogation and a beating if they hadn't already checked Eren. "Yes, his insides are healed. All are out of danger. They still want to keep him for a while yet just incase any more sudden issues arrive."

"Reasonable...From the looks of these glass viewing structures they can't be held yet?" he motioned with a inelegant sweep of the hand at the incubators. "No not for a few weeks, Hange says their to young an fragile to be held." The man let out more explosive words at my response, "you got to be kidding me. Can't you kids get a break?" He continued on to shake his head. "You two get all the luck."

"Hopefully now things will calm down. Eren can't take any more right now." Kenny nodded. "You know how I called the other day to give you an update on what I found?" he was refering to the other day, last phone called shared between him and I. Right after I mated Eren I made a secret call to the man asking for aid on the OPP matter we found our selfs in. He had called recently but wouldn't be back until today to speak, it seemed we were going to now. It must be important otherwise it wouldn't be brought up. "Yeah what about it?" this was the last conversation I wanted to have onto days of all days. "Somehow they know Erens pregnant." Shit, dammit, everything damned all to hell. How in fucks name did they find out? "Someone must of snitched."

"Its possible" I didn't want to think that one of my men would do such a traitorish thing, and to bring my new sons and my mate into it. Its one thing to mess with me, its another to mess with them. "Its also possible that they had another avenue of information coming to them other than the inside."

"I have a hard time thinking one of my men would do so but it must be considered" my hands were folded to hold my head as thought through all that I could only knowing this much. "Lets say someone snitched, it could be from anyone. You'll have to create a method to pick them out. It could be some of low stature or high. You know how those of low standing in a gang can be, their two kinds. Ones who want to evolve and go up while others are in it for the danger, fame and money. Check the newcomers especially. How I see it is to keep this between you and I because at this point you can't trust shit, start with phone records. See whose been talking with who and then go to bank accounts. Its possible in this day of age where everything electronic that any money given for the info was deposited into a bank account. We all know that's traceable." I made sure to thank the man, appreciating and needing the advice given. "My gut says its not anyone from you inner circle." The heart can't be trusted, filled with emotion and memories, the gut is filled with instinct and my uncles never been wrong. "Out of everyone under your command they are the most dedicated besides they have the most contact with Eren other than you. If they wanted to betray you why not before?"

"That could be said for anyone." He and I were in agreence, I really couldn't see anyone wither it be Erwin, Petra, Arimin, Oulo, Mobolt, Hange, Gunther, ect doing a thing like this. "For now well keep this under wraps. Between you and I. No need to tip anyone off."

"I don't see an immediate threat to them. The most they want the omega and the pups for is breeding from what you've and I've gathered meaning they have no desire to kill. Unlike the rest of us." At least for the mean time their was no immediate need to make a drastic move. "Focus on your family while looking into this on your end. I'll see what else I can dig up. Now enough about business this is a day of holiday and birth lets not ruin it."

The next time the nurses came in to check on both mother and children Eren was made to get up. Kenny and I stood out of the way while the basics like pain level and temp was taken. The female tech wasn't in long before leaving, giving me and Kenny ample time to catch up with Eren for my birthday and holiday. "Thank you for the gifts Uncle Kenny" Eren said, handing over his gifts to me to put safely away. "You look exhausted boy, you feeling ok?" Kenny pressed the heal of his palm to Erens forehead, "you look pale again" I commented, I wasted no time in searching out a registered nurse. The women came right with me, the staff already on edge after the days earlier fright, "Eren how you doing?"

 "Yearning to hold my pups. Other than that I find I'm tired even though I just awoke." was his answer, "no pain, you can breath ok? Not fighting for breath?"The nurse asked for me to go send for the doctor but Kenny went in my stead, so I could stay at Erens side. "You lot said he was unharmed earlier" I accused the staff, although it wasn't this particular members fault. The nurse had no answer instead opting out to let the doctor speak on the matter at hand. The gynecologist who just got in along side Hange who participated in the delivery came in to take a second look at Eren. Kenny and I were kicked out when the gynecologist demanded a internal, private look. Eren wasn't pleased with the private inspiring look not that the omega got a choice.

"Its something to keep a eye on, but as of now I see no cause for concern. Its not surprising he's tired, he did give birth today. Dispite his remarkable healing abilities I request that festivities for the days end. I want him to rest as much as he can. Better be safe then sorry, I also request that he be monitored closely as well as the babies."

"I will call my sister and brother an let them know" the gynecologist nodded in approval, "that would be smart. Please excuse me" she dipped her head politely before walking away. "I can stay with him right?' I call after her, making her turn back to answer "yes." Thank goodness. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home." Hange shrugged, "she asked me to come back so we could talk face to face about the day. I'll be leaving no however, keep me in the loop, kay." She patted me shoulder in farewell leaving me to break the news to my family that not only did Kenny need to leave but that Isabel and Farlan couldn't come up. Kenny was shockenly cooperative but did make us the promise he would be back as soon as he was able. Eren stayed awake long enough to say goodbye to both him and our love children who were now weeled away to back to where they would be keeping them while parents were resting. My self settled in the bed besides Eren who snuggled tight against me. Before I know it I was closing my eyes.

The techs giggled when they found us as such, the nurses too the gynecologist however, shook her head, esapserated. Handling her find professionally she asked me how he slept, before waking him self up for the same questioning expanding to include many of the typical ones. "Breakfast will be in soon, please try to stay awake. You need your strength." Eren responded with a nod, eating as much as he could when breaky was delivered, "it seems all I do is eat hospital food and lay in their beds" he giggled between bites and swallows. "Needing medical attention isn't a bad thing" I said, taking another bite of my own meal. "If all goes well I can leave in a few days" although I knew he was excited to go home he was sad all the same to have to leave our children here. "We can take them home when their ready."

"I know" Eren had already waited nine month to meet our little boys, I had waited a long time also, the situation we were faced with called for more patience.

"I wanna see, I wanna hold" my Eren was such a child. A child parent who was jumping up and down in steps at being able to hold our young. Not ready to go home but ready to be handled us parents were extremely excited. After all our families bumps it was a big turning stone that would come forth today. "We need to name too" Eren pulled me forward again by the hand, urging me on faster like reins to a horse. "I know you want to hold them, but you need to calm down."

"I know you think I'm being riduicalious but I can't help my self." The nurse giggled at his eagerness. Eren only had eyes for his babies, not be swayed by the wash and dressing of of gowns required for holding. Me on the other hand was pleased by the measure. My mate settled in one chair and me in the other while the nurses got the babies out of the incubator. "Will we be naming today?" the head nurse of the department asked, "yes."

"You two must be very excited" she handed Eren our first bundle, "here you go mommy, your first delivered bundle" the little guy looked a lot better compared to when he came out, not only was he not covered in gore and blood but he wasn't so pale and had put on some weight. Due to Erens milk taken by device, name my mind couldn't place. "Levi lookie" he managed when he was able to speak between kisses to our son and falling tears. "Our family" I kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away to get another look. "Here you go" the second nurse passed over another bundle, "band says he's number three." I pressed my own kisses to my thirds child head, rocking the little guy in my hands. Noticing like his brothers he looked better as well. Such a relief. "My babies."

The four were passed between the two of us, "I want Parker for our first born" Eren said, "I think Ryker for the second" I offer, "such a masculine name" Eren cooes. those were two of the names we agreed on. "Troy for our third born... our fourth should be Louis and I want Kyle for our fifth." Our positions had changed, no longer did I sit in my own chair but Eren in my lap watching me hold our runt that he handed over. Head on my shoulder, me looking at the tiny of the four bundle the two of us tried to settle on a name. "Eren how about Richard?" Eren shot down that name, "I got it Levi, Rivellie."

"Works for me" I kissed his check before kissing Rivellies head. "I'm sorry I have to do this but I need to put him back" my internal alpha protested the notion with all he had, my self had to hold back my own growly protests before they could escape into the atmosphere. "Mommy and Daddy will be back as soon as we can" Eren blew each a kiss before we followed out the nurse. "Can you give us some more milk now or do you need to wait and Dr. Zoe can pick it up from you later?"

"I can give some." Thank goodness Eren and I had been given privacy. If he was embarrassed and appalled by me getting aroused by his lactation, their was no telling how he would react if others witnessed it. As it was he had to fight to keep me from his larger than male average tits.

Us impateint parents would have to wait a few more weeks ontop of the all ready four to take our youngsters home. But their health was more important than our impatience. Except I never got to take them home....


End file.
